Musical Moments
by Rahainia
Summary: Songs that just positively hummmmmm Draco and Hermione and their evolving relationship whatever that may be! Rated M due to Chapter 12...better than safe than sorry, my darlings.
1. When the Wrong One Loves You Right

**Author's Note : **Okay, my name is Rahainia and I have a Draco/Hermione problem. Oh, wait...you mean this isn't the Dramione Anonymous Meeting? Darn my Blackberry and the person that programmed it.

**

* * *

****When the Wrong One Loves You Right**

Lyrics : Celine Dion

Characters : JK Rowling

Disclaimer : I own nothing…not even my sanity!

_Don't care, what they think  
How they feel, or what they say  
You're everything, I never knew  
I always wanted, baby  
I've been warned, so many times  
They tell me I've ignored the signs_

"You know, if you keep staring her, everyone is going to put two-and-two together…even though Hogwarts isn't known for its mathematical leanings." Blaise murmured to the boy beside him.

"Huh?" Was the monosyllabic response.

"Eloquent, as always, Malfoy." Blaise quipped. "Let me put into a simple phrase for you…pull your head out of your a…"

"Got it." Draco replied quietly. "How obvious was I?"

Blaise smirked.

"How do you lust after her…let me count the ways…"

"Paraphrasing that muggle Shakespeare? I must have been drooling." Draco winced.

"No…not quite. But between the blatant insults, the incessant tormenting and the never-ending smirking…"

"All signs of a Slytherin in lust." Draco sighed. "But look at that hair, those eyes, that smile…she's perfect."

"You're not in the same class, my friend." Blaise argued.

"No matter, I want her. I will have her." Draco said determinedly.

"And what Malfoys want…." Blaise started.

"Malfoys get." Draco confirmed.

_But nobody knows you like I do  
The only one for me is you_

She could feel the pale eyes staring at her…through her, actually. It was rather disconcerting. She could handle nasty Filch, the dopey Trelawney and even that severe stick-in-the-mud Snape, but when that set of clear orbs gazed upon her, all of her defenses seemed to crumble.

In a strange way, it was comforting. To her friends, she had to constantly explain herself, what she was thinking, what she was doing, where she was going…but he always seemed to understanding what was going on inside of her. Disconcertingly comforting.

((Great, I'm a walking oxy-moron.))

Sighing in frustration, she returned reading the Daily Prophet dropped off moments ago by an owl.

_I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
I can't run – I can't hide – I can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
When the wrong one loves you right_

"I think she likes me." Draco whispered conspiratorially, as they entered the not-quite-dark classroom.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Goyle asked, his mouth full of the last cupcake he had grabbed before the group wandered down to the dungeons for Potions.

Draco frowned in disgust.

"Have you no manners? No class? However the Sorting Hat deemed you worthy of Slytherin is beyond me!"

Goyle swallowed the half-chewed cupcake and scampered over to join Crabbe. Their potion might blow up but even that was safer than facing Draco in a foul mood.

"So, why do you say that?" Blaise asked when they had settled into their desk.

"She can't stop looking at me."

"Probably trying to figure out why you can't stop looking at her."

"She's like an addictive potion, Zambini." Draco admitted. "She just has to walk into the room and I'm…"

Blaise frowned at Draco's incomplete sentence. He looked up and saw the reason why. Sure enough, the Gryffindors had arrived.

He bit back a smile as the object of Draco's affection made a pointed effort to keep her robes from touching Malfoy's as she passed.

"Oh yeah, she wants you." He smirked.

"She's fighting her feelings." Draco whispered knowingly.

_Getting tired, of hearing that  
You're dangerous, but they won't stop  
Until I leave, they won't believe  
That being with you won't break my heart  
So worried 'bout, the road ahead  
They can't see that, you're my best friend  
They never gonna take me away from you  
There's nothing they can do_

The class was now more concerned with finishing their Potions than over the initial chaos caused by Professor Snape. Why did that man enjoying tormenting his students so much? Their initial self-partnering attempts were immediately thrown into the fire when the black-haired professor entered the room. He made quick work of re-arranging them and much to their dismay.

Their time was essentially up, but Snape watched the reactions of the students carefully. Smugly, he noticed that Parkinson and Weasley had given up. Not surprising considering they had stopped talking to each other within ten minutes of being paired up. Disappointingly, he observed that Zambini and Potter had failed to create the necessary Daught of Deception. He didn't even need to sample it…the blue colour was the obvious sign. The draught was supposed to be red. Unfortunately, the Slytherin student couldn't rescue their failed attempt.

Quietly, he watched Malfoy and Granger. Wordlessly, they worked together as a team. They didn't talk but moved around their work station as if dancing at the Yule Ball. Gracefully, complimentary…it was scary in Snape's opinion. But who was he to argue to with young talent, which these two appeared to have in abundance when it came to Potions.

Hermione chopped up the tubers into tiny, even slices. Ever so gently, she brushed them into the cauldron as Draco stirred. She wasn't sure which gave off more heat…their tiny fire or the blond beside her.

Internally, she mused over the time spent with the Slytherin over the past few hours. She could smell him, feel him and they weren't even touching. Knowing that her friends would kick her…or rather Malfoy…if she ever said those thoughts aloud, she held them close to herself. They'd remind her of his tormenting behaviour. They'd argue about his cheating nature and duplicitous demeanour. They'd point out the fact that he got punched by a girl and didn't fight back. Hermione grinned. She could always say that she was merely initiating Slytherin foreplay in that last example.

Of course, she wondered what Malfoy's reaction would be if she just whispered her musing only to him. She grimaced at what she imagined his reaction would be. A Mudblood infatuated with a Pureblood. The ghosts would roll over in their portraits.

Still, though, it couldn't hurt to fantasize…to imagine what it would feel like to spend some time alone with him. No Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, Zambini…no one. At least in her daydreams, they could be together.

_I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
I Can't run – I can't hide – I can't say no  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
When the wrong one loves you right_

"Acceptable." Snape uttered, staring down at their red potion. "20 points to Slytherin and 10 to Gryffindor for making the correct potion."

"Why are they given more?" Ron protested.

"10 points from Gryffindor for questioning me." Snape replied, unflustered.

Ron glared.

Draco smirked.

"You don't appear upset, Granger." Draco said quietly as they cleaned up their workstation.

Hermione shrugged.

"Why should I be? The potion passed and we have a much cleaner workstation than the others who had potions blow up." Hermione actually grinned. "I supposed I was partnered up with someone half-decent."

"I am not half-decent!" Draco protested, biting back his own grin.

"Oh, then you must be positively indecent." Hermione teased. Merlin, what was wrong with her?

Draco leaned over and placed his hand over Hermione's as she cleaned a small paring knife.

"You have no idea how indecent, Granger." His whisper sent shivers down her spine.

_How can I walk away  
When the feeling's so strong  
I know you're where I belong  
They say I let my heart  
Make up my mind  
That's why I'll never say goodbye  
I'll never say goodbye_

Draco walked out of Potions with his Slytherin housemates, wondering what had come over him.

"You touched her!" Blaise whispered harshly. "What were you thinking?"

"She called me indecent." Draco replied dreamily.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! Have Pansy pop a Polyjuice potion and get this out of your system!" He stomped off ahead.

Crabbe and Goyle looked back at Draco and made the co-decision to catch up to Zambini. The faraway look on Malfoy's face scared them more than Filtch catching them raiding the kitchen.

_(Can't stop, can't fight)  
(Can't resist it)  
(When the wrong one loves you right)  
When the wrong one loves you right_

Hermione watched the break-up within the Slytherin ranks from further back the corridor. She wondered what had put the look of fear on the Gruesome Twosomes' faces. The flickering light in the corridor reflected off of the pale blond strands of hair in front of her and idly she wondered if it was as soft as it looked. She liked it much better au naturel. When Draco slicked his locks back, Hermione was reminded of the little boy off of the Addam's Family show…just blonder.

She giggled nervously.

Ron and Harry stared at her in confusion.

Oh man, she had it bad.

_(Can't run)  
Can't hide  
(Can't hide)  
(Can't say no when the wrong one loves you right)  
Can't say no when the wrong one loves you right  
Loves you right_

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, his supper untouched. He kept rubbing the pads of his finger tips in his palms.

"Now what's wrong?" Blaise asked in a tired voice. "Checking to see if the old wives' tale is true about hairy palms?"

"No." Draco frowned. "My fingers itch."

Blaise grabbed one of Malfoy's hands and stared at it.

"I don't see anything wrong." He said simply.

"I think they itch to touch her." Draco reasoned.

Blaise dropped the hand like it was cursed. He swore.

"I can't help it." Draco whispered. "I want to touch her, her hair, her face…"

"I'm going to be ill." Blaise moaned.

_(Can't stop, can't fight)  
(Can't resist it)  
(When the wrong one loves you right)  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh oh oh oh... yeah)_

"Zambini looks positively green." Ron remarked. "Wonder if he ate something that disagreed with him."

"You care?" Harry retorted, not bothering to turn back.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Hermione bolted upright and snapped out of her daydream.

Harry frowned at his friend.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah, you've been all dozy today." Ron commented.

"Especially since Potions." Harry remarked. "It's understandable…"

"It is?" Hermione blinked. "You mean you know? You're okay with this?"

"We're your friends, 'Mione. Of course we understand. We just want you to be happy." Harry smiled.

Hermione placed a hand over the hands of her two friends.

"Oh, I'm happy that you're okay with this!" She chirped. "It means so much to me!"

Grinning, Hermione stood up and practically danced out of the Great Hall.

Ron frowned.

"What was that all about?" The red-haired boy asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I thought I knew." He stared at the doors that Hermione had just walked through.

_When the wrong one.. loves you right  
(Can't run, can't hide)  
(Can't say no when the wrong one loves you right)  
When the wrong one loves you right  
(Oh oh oh oh... yeah)_

"I'm going after her." Draco made to stand up.

Blaise pulled him back down.

"Are you nuts?" He glared. "She just left. If you leave now, every one will know."

"Quite right. I'll give her a few minutes of a head start. I just don't want to lose her."

"I take it then that you're not going to take my advice about Pansy and the polyjuice?" Blaise rubbed his temples.

"I'll know it's Pansy just by the smell. She'll look like Granger but will smell like Parkinson." Draco argued.

"Merlin, you're quite the romantic. Tell me, when you're with Pansy, do you call out her last name when you climax?" Blaise inquired.

It was Draco's turn to glare.

Blaise grinned knowingly.

_When the wrong one loves you right  
(Can't stop, can't fight)  
(Can't resist it)  
(When the wrong one loves you right)_

Hermione stopped suddenly on her journey back to her room. In a flash, her happy mood was gone. She quickly replayed the conversation with her friends.

((Oh no…I don't think we were talking on the same parchment.))

She closed her eyes in frustration.

It didn't take a fully-trained Auror to realize that they assumed she was upset over being partnered with Malfoy. She grimaced, knowing what they'd say if they had known her true thoughts. She could only imagine how they would react if they found that she, Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, Hogwarts' resident Bookworm, and the Gryffindor Princess…that she was harbouring lustful thoughts regarding Draco Malfoy. They'd probably scream in terror if she vocalized how she wanted to run her hands through that blond hair, over that Quidditch-toned body, across those smirking lips. She closed her eyes allowing the pleasurable daydream to consume her thoughts.

_When the wrong one loves you right  
Oh yeah yeah  
(Can't run, can't hide)  
(Can't say no when the wrong one loves you right)_

"Really, Granger, standing in the middle of corridor…are you just begging to be pushed out of the way?" Draco asked. He stood behind her, so close but not quite touching.

Hermione's eyes whipped open. Crap.

"Ummm…"

"Where is the usual Gryffindor eloquence, Princess?" He taunted.

Hermione whirled around, furious…at being caught…at being turned on…at being teased.

Oh boy, he was close. She had two choices…to look up or take a step back. Either would be admitting she found him too close, but she wasn't yet willing to lose the proximity. The latter was more appealing than the former, so she gazed up. Again, those pale eyes seemed to drill through her defenses. She fought back a shiver.

Or so she thought.

"These corridors can get frightfully cold and damp at night." Draco acknoweledge her shiver.

"Why did you call me Princess?" She asked.

"Aren't you the Gryffindor Princess?" He countered.

"So if the titles given by students are true, aren't you the Slytherin Sex God?" Hermione's hands flew up to her flushed cheeks in shock.

Draco smirked.

"Care to find out, Princess?" A blond eyebrow arched up in invitation.

"A Princess has to guard her virtue." Hermione replied sadly.

"What if I promised to leave your virtue intact?" Draco kept the pleading tone out of his voice. Merlin, but he wanted her, even if but a taste.

"A Slytherin promise?" It was Hermione's turn to arch an eyebrow. "We all know the value of that."

Draco held a hand up to his chest.

"You wound me, Princess!" He moaned.

Hermione bit back a smile.

Draco unclasped his hand and held it out to Hermione, palm up. A magical outline of a heart glowed in silver and gold on the palm.

"Kiss better, Princess?" He dared.

"Get away from her Malfoy!" Two voices shouted out as the patter of feet raced towards them.

Draco turned to see the Weasel and Pothead quickly approaching, their wands out. Behind them, approaching as quickly but in a much more relaxed manner, came Zambini. After all 3 Gryffindors against 1 Slytherin was distinctly unfair. Although, judging by the dazed look on Granger's face, she actually might have stood up for Malfoy. He couldn't take that chance though and placed a hand on the shoulders of the two male Gryffindors.

"Nothing's going on here, fellows. I say we just part and go out separate ways."

"Quite right." Draco murmered. He turned back to Hermione and winked at her. "Come on, Zambini. I hear Crabbe and Goyle are actually going to attempt to do homework tonight. Should be worth a laugh."

Hermione stared in silence as the two Slytherins walked away. She remained silent even as her two friends ranted and raved on the journey to their own common room.


	2. Right Kind of Wrong

**Right Kind of Wrong**

Lyrics : LeAnn Rimes

Characters : JK Rowling

Disclaimer : My lawyers have reminded me to say that nothing here, beyond the mediocre typing skills, belong to me.

* * *

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

Hermione stopped talking with her friends. Her eyes watched as Draco strolled casually into the Great Hall for breakfast.

((Look over here! Look over here!)) Her mind screamed at him.

He sat down at the Slytherin table, not even accidentally gazing her way.

She sighed in disappointment, but noticed that he sat facing their table…and breakfast had just started…he just might look over…and hippogriffs were known for having a friendly nature to strangers.

"…uhhh….'Mione?" Harry interrupted her thoughts. "I don't know what it did to you, but that poor sausage has been punished enough."

Hermione glanced down at her plate. Sure enough, her fork had positively smushed her sausage beyond recognition.

Ron winced in discomfort.

"Note to self, keep away from an angry Hermione in the locker room."

"And what are you doing with Hermione in the locker room?" Quizzed Lavender.

"Giving her a cold shower, based on the way she's staring at Malfoy." Harry gently accused.

"Oh, give it a rest, Harry." His female friend protested. "I'm just curious to know if he's truly as heartless as his reputation. Consider it scientific interest."

"You got the interest part right, at least." Ron snorted. "He's a git…a prat…a worm…"

"We get the idea, Ron." Harry pushed his plate away, appetite lost. "Look, 'Mione, we're your friends and we don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." Huffing, Hermione marched out of the Great Hall.

"Someone's got to tell her to stop walking out of here so dramatically." Ron mused.

Both boys watched, however, to see if a certain blond male followed their friend.

He didn't.

They relaxed.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

"Pass the Oil of Flobberworm." Draco muttered, squinting to read the order of ingredients Snape had so kindly scrawled out for them on the blackboard. His hand closed over Hermione's as she reached over with the vial. They quickly looked away after a moment of eye contact.

"You're chopping those wrong." She said quietly, observing the uneven bits of root on his chopping block. "You're holding your knife wrong."

Draco frowned. He was hoping she would notice what he was doing but not how he was doing it.

Hermione stood beside him and placed her hands over his. On second, he mused, maybe this was better after all.

"Here, hold it like so…Perfect!...Go slowly to make sure you're doing it properly…Okay, you're doing great…Now, go a little faster…Ooh, that's it!" Her quiet voice was for him only. Or so he thought.

Neville whipped around, his face flushed.

"Look, would you two….oh…you're actually working on the potion…" He stammered out.

"What did you think we were doing, Longbottom?" Draco queried, biting back a smile.

Neville returned his focus to his own potion.

Draco looked down to see Hermione's hands still on his.

"Practice makes perfect, right, Princess?" He smirked.

Hermione whipped her hands away.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"So, what was that all about in Potions?" Blaise asked as he popped a buttered piece of a warm roll into his mouth. His eyes closed in bliss as the yeasty flavours melted across his tongue.

"Just seeing if she wants me. She does…she corrected my chopping by actually touching me." Draco grinned confidently.

"You two are sharing a grade in this class. She doesn't want to fail because you can't tell the difference between coarsely chopped and finely diced." Blaise countered.

"A little bit from A and a little bit from B." Draco's smile didn't waver. "I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm too curious to find out where this could go."

Blaise shook his head, wishing he didn't want to hear all the details. Perverse boy that he was, though, made him want to hear Draco's lustful thoughts.

"Face it, Zambini, beneath her calm and controlled exterior…don't you wonder if there is a passionate fire burning within?"

"Nope, my friend. You wonder enough for the two of us."

_It might be a mistake _

_A mistake I'm makin' _

_But what your givin I am happy to be takin _

_'Cause all that will make me feel _

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

Hermione kicked the stone stairwell in frustration. She was hopeless. Hoping for a glance. Hoping for a smirk. Hoping for a word, even a teasing one. Yup, certifiable, undoubtedly, one hundred percent hopeless.

Up one step.

She deserved better. She deserved to be treated with respect. She deserved to be treated like the Gryffindor Princess the others called her.

Up one step.

Of course, if she truly was that Princess, shouldn't she be able to do whatever she wanted? Within reason, naturally. Nothing illegal. And it wasn't illegal for a Gryffindor to want a Slytherin…was it?

Up one step.

Facing facts, Hermione realized that every good girl wants a bad boy at least once in her life. Apparently this was her moment of desire. But why did it have to be the person her friends hated the most…well, second, actually, to You-Know-Who.

Up one step.

Hermione kicked this one again in frustration.

Oops, balance!

Hermione arched her back to try and regain some balance to no avail. The logical part of her mind argued that she was only up four steps and that nothing bad would come of this. The emotional part of her mind screamed AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!!!

A strong pair of arms clasped around her waist, as she connected with a rather warm and solid wall.

Warm wall? Wall with arms?

Frowning in confusion, Hermione twisted her neck.

The emotional part of her mind sighed that Draco had caught her. The logical part of her mind screamed AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!

_They say your somethin I should do without _

_They don't know what goes on _

_When the lights go out _

_There's no way to explain _

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

"As much as I'm enjoying this, Princess…" Draco started.

"Really?" She breathed.

"…you're standing on my foot." He finished.

"Oh." Hermione repositioned herself.

"You're still holding me." She pointed out, her back still to him.

"Can't risk you falling…I don't want to lose my relatively half-decent Potions partner." Draco said playfully. "So you see, it's all about me, really."

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Draco watched as Hermione walked carefully up the rest of the stairs. It had caused him some agony to let her go. His hands had enjoyed resting on her waist, even through her robes. He knew that if either of their housemates walked by, however, there would accusations, words, and wands. And while one could land them in the Infirmary, all three would land them in detention.

((In hindsight though…and what a lovely sight her hind is….spending detention with Granger really wouldn't be too bad.)) He mused. ((Granted, nothing says we'd be together and I'm not going to risk my academic record for her just yet.))

Resisting the urge to run after her, Draco casually strolled up the stairs to his next class.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to _

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to _

_Can't do without what you do to me, _

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

Blaise groaned as he sat down for supper at the Slytherin table.

Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Broomstick up your butt?" He quipped.

"I wish." Blaise confessed. "Anything would be more enjoyable that this paper Snape wants us to write."

"The paper's not that bad." Draco argued. "The research should be easy."

"Yeah, but we have to write it with our Potions partners! Potter! My name has to appear beside his on a piece of parchment. How undignified!"

Draco smiled silently.

"That reminds me, I need to get some stuff before I start researching my partner." Draco stood up.

"Don't you mean research **with** your partner." Blaise asked.

"That too." Draco grinned as he left the Great Hall.

He wandered down the corridor towards the Slytherin rooms. In the back of his mind, he registered a set of feet running quickly towards him. Stopping, he turned, only to be smacked into. Looking down into a head of brunette waves and curls, he smiled.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, Princess. There will be talk." He joked.

Hermione looked up and frowned.

"You weren't supposed to stop. I was going to stop running when I caught you." She argued.

"Consider me caught." Draco shrugged. "Was there something you wanted?"

((Only your arms around me. Your hands on me. Your lips….oh my…))

Hermione flushed.

"Yes…yes…I wanted to remind you to bring parchment and quills to the library. We've never written an essay before and I'm not about to settle for a substandard partner now."

"I'm a Malfoy!" His eyes narrowed. "We don't have a substandard bone in our body."

((ooookay…that was a double meaning if ever I've made one.)) He groaned internally.

"That's great…I mean…good…yes…okay then…I'll see you in the library in a bit…" Hermione stepped away, biting her lip. She looked as if she was about to say something else, but quickly spun and walked away.

_I know all about, _

_Yea about your reputation _

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless _

_Every time that I'm with you, ah_

Draco stared at his reflection in his dorm room mirror. For once, it remained blessedly silent, as if it realized his own inner turmoil was loud enough. Of course it knew, it was, after all, a reflection of him.

He was Slytherin enough to admit he wanted Hermione. He was Malfoy enough to admit that he always got what he wanted. He was man enough to realize that nothing could possibly come of a relationship with her. They were too different. She was just too perfectly…Gryffindor. And yet, he wanted her…a Gryffindor. Calling up what little Slytherin strength remained, he made his way down to the library.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

_Say my name and I can fight it any more _

_Oh I know, I should go _

_But I need your touch just too damn much _

_Hey-yeah _

Hermione looked up as he came closer. She knew he had entered the library, just by the reactions of the other students. But she knew he was close to her by his scent. Did she even know what Harry and Ron smelled like? She didn't care and quickly pushed all thoughts of her friend's scents out of her mind.

"Princess." Draco acknowledged as he sat down in chair beside her. His leg brushed hers.

((I'm lost.)) She whimpered inside.

"Malfoy." She replied calmy.

"What happened to calling each other by our titles?"

"I'm not going to call you **that** in public!" She hissed.

"Oooo…so you'll do it in private?" He closed some books loudly, as he started to pack up her research. "Let's get out of here then!"

A few students looked over at them quizzically.

"Stop that!" Hermione started to open the books.

It didn't take long for their hands to touch and tangle in their fight to get the books just the way they wanted them.

"Ahem." Madame Pinch looked over at them. "These books have done nothing to you."

"Especially help us with our research." Draco replied smugly.

"Must you be such a….a…." Hermione was at a loss for words, as Pince walked away in a huff.

"Sex god?" Draco stared at her innocently, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Prat." A small smile of innocence returned on her face.

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do _

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong _

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"I must say that I'm disappointed in these…scribblings…that you handed in with the audacity to call essays." Snape said coldly as he stood at the front of the room. "Misters Zambini and Potter, the root of Christmas cactus is not supposed to exorcise an individual of a festive spirit. Miss Parkinson and Mister Weasley, I admit to being rather concerned that you wrote….."

The professor rifled through a few pieces of parchment.

"Ah, yes, here it is….'The sole purpose of sarsaparilla root is to flavour a muggle drink called root beer.'"

A few snickers were let loose.

Snape eyed his class which quickly became quiet again.

"I am, however, pleased to see that a pair of students actually show some distinct promise in the art of concocting potions. Congratulations, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger. Your reward, for achieving the highest grade, is to come back tonight and brew up some Draught of Humility. My supply is running low."

"We know he's not the one consuming it." Ron whispered quietly. Pansy laughed.

"10 points each from Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Draco frowned. It wasn't detention but it was like that. Brewing up a potion for Snape?!?! Puh-lease.

Hermione, he noticed, had paled.

"Something wrong, Granger?" he asked in a normal voice.

"Yeah, Malfoy, I have to spend more time with you." She retorted.

Blaise, Harry and Ron all relaxed. It appeared that things had returned to normal.

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_

Hermione read the note Draco had left in her book bag in the solitude of her dorm room. Her roommates were relaxing down in the common room.

"See you tonight, Princess. I dare you to wear something alluring. – DM"

Yes, he was alllllll wrong for her...but surely, the way he made her heart pound couldn't be all that bad…


	3. Abracadabra

**Abracadabra**

**Lyrics : **The Steve Miller Band

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **None of this belongs to me…hence my state of poverty. (oooh, that's rhymes!)

_I heat up, I can't cool down  
You got me spinnin'  
'Round and 'round  
'Round and 'round and 'round it goes  
Where it stops nobody knows_

Hermione looked flushed as she walked into the Potions lab. In all honesty, she had raced down to the dungeons, but only because she actually tried to put some care into how she looked. Unfortunately, a lot of that work had come undone in her race to arrive on time.

Draco smirked as she entered.

"So kind of you to join me." He said coolly.

"Something came up." Was all Hermione offered in way of an apology.

He wondered if she had read his note. He frowned at her appearance. Apparently not…oops…wait…was that a bit of gloss on her lips and…Merlin preserve him…eyeliner! He sniffed the air delicately as she approached. It was something flowery, faintly musky, and definitely suitable for Hermione. His lips twitched in amusement. Nice to know he hadn't lost the Slytherin charm and appeal.

Inwardly, she cursed herself for even caring about what he thought about her looks. Her looks would not help her to be a great witch. Her smarts would.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She asked. "The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

"And the sooner you can return to your precious Gryffindors?" He mocked.

She flushed.

"Well, I was going to say the sooner we can go for a walk, but since your suggestion holds soooo much more appeal to me, I'll do that instead."

Mentally, he kicked himself.

_((Smooth, Malfoy...real smooth.)) _

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher

"Pass me the Essence of Tiger Claw, please." Hermione said, her concentration on the number of stirs in the counter-clockwise direction.

"Say my name." He countered.

"Malfoy."

"Nuh-uh…the other one."

"I'm not saying that!" Hermione protested.

Draco frowned, confused. Realization dawned quickly however. Oh the fun to be had with this!

He edged closer, standing behind her, pinning her between himself and their workstation.

"Come on…it's not that hard…"

Hermione's eyes closed.

"I'm not saying that!"

"We're not in public."

"I'm still not saying it."

"What's so hard about it?" Draco asked, realizing rather late that he was starting to find himself in that exact state.

"It's embarrassing."

"If I say it, will you say it?"

"No, you take great pleasure in saying it."

"My dear, I take pleasure in many things." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Saying my own name is not one of them, amazingly enough. You saying it, however, would give me pleasure. Come on…say it…Drrraaacooooo."

"What?!?!" Hermione opened her eyes in disbelief. She pushed backwards hard, causing him to stumble.

Ah, here was that passion he knew existed.

"You made me think that you want me to call you….that other name."

"Not my fault what you think, Princess." He shrugged innocently. "But if you had called me that, I wouldn't have complained."

"You're impossible!" She huffed, still angry.

"You're just realizing this now?" He asked, amused.

_Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra_

She wanted to throttle him.

She wanted to kick him.

She wanted to hex him.

She wanted to kiss him.

She wanted to finish this potion and get the heck away from him.

You make me hot, you make me sigh  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
Keep me burnin' for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove

"Were you playing with the charcoaled wood again?" Hermione asked tiredly.

"Maybe." Draco shrugged innocently. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione pointed to his face.

He wiped his forehead.

She shook her head.

He wiped the bridge of his nose.

She shook her head.

He wiped his chin.

She shook her head.

"Look, would you just get it for me?" He glared.

"Well, gee, since you asked so nicely." She countered.

"Princess, don't tempt me." Draco warned as she stepped closer. He handed her his handkerchief.

Reaching up, she gently wiped his right cheek and wiped the grayish-black smear from his pale skin, while balancing herself with a hand on his shoulder.

"All gone." She whispered.

"Thanks." He stepped back.  
_  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra_

((Okay, you wanted to pull him closer, admit it!)) Hermione's mind mocked her.

((You want a Gryffindor!)) Draco's mind taunted him.

((You're doomed.)) Two minds uttered.  
_  
I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face_

Draco stared as Hermione removed her robes.

"What? It's hot in here!" She complained.

"You're probably the first to say that." He pointed out, gazing pointedly around the dark dungeons.

"Well, with the fire and me doing all the work…."

"I'm saving my energy."

"For what?"

"Care to find out how I earned that nickname?" Draco teased.

Hermione blushed.

"We need eye of newt next." Draco pointed out. "How utterly contrite."

Hermione nodded, rather disappointed that such a stereotypical witch ingredient existed.

"It's in the store room. I'll get it."

Draco watched as Hermione disappeared into the large panty. He took this time to calm himself.

((Merlin, that was a short skirt beneath those long robes!))

"EEK!"

Draco ran to the pantry at Hermione's scream.

"What's the matter?"

"Unsteady ladder." She replied. "Just need to balance myself. The eye of newt is near the top."

"I'll hold the ladder." Draco offered.

"Thank you."

Draco moved closer and wrapped his hands around the wooden ladder. After a few moments, he looked up to check on Hermione's progress.

Merlin.

Black knickers! Black. Lace. Knickers.

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess, was wearing black lace knickers.

Hermione looked down to signal her descent and noticed Draco's face.

((Crap.)) She had forgotten what she was wearing.

"Ummm…Draco?" She called out.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, right…I've got the ladder." He looked away as she climbed down.

"I see you got my note." He smirked.

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione marched back to their potion.

I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say

Hermione looked up to see Draco eyeing the bubbling cauldron in fascination.

"Have you ever made this before?" She asked.

"No. I'm curious to see how exact we need to be."

"It's Potions, Malfoy, we have to be exact." Hermione pointed out.

He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up to face him.

"Drrrraaaacoooo." He teased. "It's not that hard."

"Draco." Hermione whispered softly.

He found himself drowning in light brown eyes.

Merlin, if her saying his name in a lab could make him come undone, he could only imagine the reaction he would have if she said it while under him.

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra

Hermione stared into grey-blue eyes and again felt naked. He had that effect on her. Like he knew what she was thinking, feeling, experiencing…she had seldom spoken to him and yet she felt as if she had no secrets from him.

The room spun around her as she realized this.

Dizzily, she reached out she clutched her robes, pulling him closer to him.

Draco's arms reached around Hermione to help steady her.

"Easy, Princess. Not here in the lab." His voice teased gently.

"Pardon me?"

"If you insist on swooning around me, could you at least do it in a place where I can take advantage of the situation?"

"You. Are. Such. A. Prat." Hermione regained her inner balance and pushed herself away.

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher

"Princess." Draco reached for her, but she danced away. "I'm just teasing you."

"Well, I don't want to be teased, Draco." She protested angrily.

"Then stop moving away." He replied smugly.

Hermione frowned.

"How does my movement relate to your infantile behaviour?" She asked.

"Because you said my name, Princess. You deserve to be rewarded." Draco smoothly stalked closer.

Hermione gulped.

"A reward from a Slytherin? Sounds dangerous. Is it boobytrapped?"

"No. Not boobytrapped." Draco smiled as invaded Hermione's personal space. "But it can be dangerous."

He leaned down and brushed his lips across Hermione's. Gasping, she clutched at his robes for the second time in under five minutes. His tongue gently invaded her mouth, as his hands settled on the small of her back. She moaned softly, pulling Draco closer.

GURGLE! GURGLE! POP!

Hermione stepped back in shock.

"I see why you say dangerous." She gazed at the cauldron, begin to boil over. "We forgot our job."

Draco released Hermione and raced over to stir the potion. It quickly settled down.

"No harm done." He pointed out.

"I hope you're right." Hermione said quietly. He didn't know if she was referring to the potion or their kiss and right now, he didn't want to know.

I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round  
I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round  
I heat up, I can't cool down  
My situation goes 'round and 'round

In the end, they had created a dozen bottles of the Draught of Humility for Professor Snape. By the time they were done cleaning up, curfew was almost upon them and Draco sadly admitted that their walk would have to wait. Hermione, racing up the stairs to the Gryffindor rooms, called back over her shoulders that she was going to spend her spare time with her housemates thanks to his suggestion.

He grinned, watching her run up the stairs, robe in her arms. He found himself hoping for a glance of the black lace again. Disappointed, he returned to his own common room.

Blaise watched as Draco stared around him, silently acknowledging the greetings and calls out of sympathy for having to spend time with the Mudblood. Smiling, Draco waved and proceeded up to his room. Excusing himself from the group by the fire, Blaise followed.

He leaned in the doorway, watching as Draco threw himself on to his bed.

"Trouble in the Dungeons?" He asked.

"Nope." Draco replied.

"Uh huh…Crabbe and Goyle and the other oblivious people might believe that. Not I." Blaise sat down on the foot of the bed, his back to Draco. "So?"

"We made the potion." Draco said.

"And?"

"She was wearing black lace knickers."

"And?"

"We argued."

"And?"

Silence.

"Oh my, something **did **happen!" Blaise resisted the urge to crow.

"Look, we kissed."

"A snogging session in Snape's cellar?"

"We weren't snogging!" Draco protested. "We simply kissed."

"Well?"

"Now I know why all the all Gryffindors smile." Draco replied, playing that kiss over and over in his mind.

"Malfoy, here's a problem. Slytherin's don't kiss. We're not romantics. We don't do the whole touchy-feeling crap that the others like. We lust. We crave. We take. We dominate."

"Are you saying I don't know that?" Draco growled.

"I just don't want you go going all un-Slytherin on us." Blaise shrugged.

"No worries, my friend...I'm a snake, through and through. I simply want her. Once I've had her, I'll return to my normal charming self." Draco promised.

Blaise laughed.

"Normal, perhaps, but no one has ever called you charming." Blaise looked back at Draco propped on his green satin pillows. "Well, except for Pansy when you graced her with your attentions."

Draco flipped a hand up into the air careless.

"Yeah, I came, I saw, I conquered...just like half of Slytherin by now. Who needs a gym, when you work off the extra energy with Pansy?"

The two boys exchanged a few more crude jokes before the others came up to call it a night.


	4. Magic Carpet Ride

**Magic Carpet Ride**

**Lyrics : **John Kay and Rushton Moreve

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **If you haven't figured out by now that I don't know the songs or the characters, go straight to jail, do not pass Go and do not collect 200 dollars.

_I like to dream yes, yes, right between my sound machine  
On a cloud of sound I drift in the night  
Any place it goes is right  
Goes far, flies near, to the stars away from here  
_

The sounds of innocent and blissful snoring filled the room. Granted it was on the quiet side, but still, Hermione realized how upset her housemates would be if she told them that they snored.

Hermione angrily mused that she would love to dream, although right about now she would be content to just sleep. To close her eyes and lose herself in blissful unconsciousness. She. Kissed. Draco. Malfoy. That very thought should have been enough to render her unconscious via fainting in the sheer terror of her actions. But now, here she was…awake…lying in her bed and recalling every blissful moment of his mouth, his hands, his tongue…him.

Smiling in the darkness, Hermione reached up and gently traced her mouth with her fingertips. It wasn't nearly as pleasant as having his mouth on hers. The Gryffindor wondered if this was wrong. Was it wrong to fantasize about a Slytherin? Was it wrong to dream about her friends' enemy? Was it wrong to desire a Pureblood?

YYYEESSS! Her mind screamed at her. YESYESYESYESYESYES!...yes.

((Okay, got it.))

He constantly tormented her and her friends. She had read enough to recognize the signs of jealousy, at least in regards to her friends. Was he jealous of their friendship, the closeness that the Golden Trio shared? Sure he had Goyle and Crabbe, but seriously, did he have any true friends or lasting relationships.

((Does his gilt-framed mirror count?))

Of course, boys often teased little girls just because they knew of no other way to express their true feelings.

But surely they had matured beyond that point in their lives?

Hermione recalled walking into the Gryffindor common room earlier that night only to find the boys trying to make their chocolate frogs limbo under their wands.

Apparently, no, they hadn't matured beyond that point.

((And who choclate frogs were that flexible?))

_Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away_

Hermione would probably have gained some satisfaction knowing that in another Hogwarts House, another person lay awake in his bed, pondering similar feelings...minus the frogs. When he had tasted Hermione, a wave of desire had crashed through him, startling the young man. He had a sudden desire to know her dreams, her wants, her own cravings. He had to know if she wanted the same things out of life that he did…or if they could at least compliment each other.

Draco wondered what Hermione's fantasies were made of and if he was in any of them…or if he could be in them.

((Hey, wait a sec...I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin...I **am** her fantasy!))

Groaning softly, he draped an arm over his eyes. He couldn't get the image of the black lace out of his mind. That sight certainly did change his opinion of the Gryffindor Princess. She wasn't all prim and proper. His hope about the passionate fire within her flared bright. Beneath that Gryffindor cold shoulder was a seductive wanna-be Slytherin. The only thing that could have made the moment just the ultimate was if they had been dark green lace knickers.

Of course, he was a Slytherin and it was time to do what they did best…plot. Draco, realizing that sleep would evade him for some time, began to plot how he could get Hermione in his arms yet again.

((The sooner I get her, the sooner this blasted infatuation will disappear.))

Last night I held Aladdin's lamp  
And so I wished that I could stay  
Before the thing could answer me  
Well, someone came and took the lamp away  
I looked around, a lousy candle's all I found

Hermione's eyes opened carefully. Despite her care, her brain shouted at the invasion of light and protested that it was far too soon to wake up.

"Come on, 'Mione." Ginny started to shake her. "You'll miss breakfast and be late for class."

"Your point?" Grumbled Hermione.

"Well, you don't want to miss class...you've got Artithmancy first. Still sounds like some old person's disease to me." Ginny paused. "As for breakfast, no point...other than without your coffee, even Snape can't compare to you."

Slowly, Hermione sat up. She had finally fallen asleep only to dream about that kiss over and over and over and…((okay, brain, I get the idea.)) And each time, she cursed the potion for bubbling. That gurgling and popping ruined the moment. Of course, it was better that than to have to clean up the lab. Still though, Hermione thought as she touched her lips, she wished there could have been more…just a bit more…just a bit longer…was that too much for a girl to ask for?

Instead, what was left to present to the world, was a very frustrated young woman. A hint as to the passion she could have experienced.

((Woah…could have? Passion? Malfoy?))

Angrily, Hermione stomped out of bed and made her way to the dresser of clothing.

Ginny watched the whole byplay in silence…until Hermione had risen.

"Black lace knickers, Hermione? Wow…impressive." Ginny smirked. "Did you wear them to bed or to impress someone last night?"

"Yes." Was the response.

Ginny laughed.

"I don't think I want to know which question that answered, considering I know where you were last night."

Hermione whirled around, half-dressed.

((Crap.))

"Look, what I wear is none of your business!"

Ginny held up her hands as if to call a truce.

"I don't have a problem with your nocturnal activities. I can only think of two possibly candidates and they're both gits in my opinion, but hey, we're hormonal teenagers and I can't begrudge you getting a little satisfaction beyond the normal self-satisfaction we pursue behind closed doors."

"Two candidates?" Hermione frowned, confused. The whole line of conversation on self-satisfaction was too uncomfortable for her to pursue.

"Yeah…Snape and…"

"Snape?!?!" Hermione threw a pillow at her friend.

"Ah, so it's Malfoy." Ginny grinned knowingly.

"Look, so I wore nice knickers. A girl's got a right to feel sexy. Look, I'm wearing red satin today." Hermione protested as she wiggled her butt in Ginny's direction.

"You're hoping to spend more time with Malfoy?" Ginny guessed watching Hermione finish button up her blouse and straightening her skirt.

"Oooh! You're impossible!" Hermione stormed out of the room. Ginny followed, skipping and laughing.

Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
Well, you don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away

Draco looked up, his fork pausing half-way to his mouth.

"Yes, yes, that's right, Malfoy. Just a bit more and you will have successfully managed not to get egg on your face." Blaise joked.

Frowning, Draco lowered his fork of scrambled eggs back down to his plate.

"Oh well, we can try again later. Can't expect you to always be able to feed yourself." Blaise mused. "What's up?"

"That's what I want to know." Draco nodded over towards the Gryffindor end of the Great Hall. "Granger looks like she's about to hex someone to the next world or beyond and Weasel-ette is skipping. Skipping?!?! Who skips around here?"

"Maybe Granger got as much sleep as you did."

Draco blinked.

"Look, my friend, you're pale to begin with. Today, if you had black hair and red lips, you'd pass for a geisha."

Draco elbowed Zabini.

"Although, there's an image….Granger as a geisha. Small steps. Pouring tea. Serving your every need." Blaise said dreamily. He tapped his index finger against his lips at the pleasurable mental images.

"Hey, that's a concubine." Draco protested.

"Some say toe-mae-to, some say toe-mah-to." Blaise shrugged. "Hey, here comes Pansy. Wanna talk about that kiss again?"

"Shut up." Draco hissed.

"Good morning, Dracy-kins! Zabini." Pansy all but cooed in a loud voice.

Hermione glanced up at the loudly annoying voice and saw the Slytherin Slut draping herself over Draco. He wasn't protesting. He wasn't pushing her away. He wasn't doing anything at all.

"Uhhh…'Mione. If you don't like the sausages, why do you get them?" Harry asked.

Yet again, another smushed link of meat. Suddenly, Hermione wished there was a similar object to smush.

Ron winced, seeing Hermione's face go cold. He shifted lightly in his chair, almost wishing it was time for classes to start. Hermione's treatment of breakfast food was becoming distinctly uncomfortable for the Gyffindor men.


	5. Magic Dance

**Magic Dance**

**Lyrics : **David Bowie

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **My singing white canary, Jareth, told me I had to include a song from "Labyrinth". And, oh yeah, I still own nothing. Keep your fingers crossed for me...I'm hoping to own world peace by week's end!

* * *

_You remind me of the babe_

_What babe? babe with the power_

_What power? power of voodoo_

_Who do? you do_

_Do what? remind me of the babe_

Hermione left the Great Hall with her head held up. It was just a kiss. Just. A. Kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. If that were so true, though, why was she so upset by what she saw? Because, for a brief moment, she thought that he had cared, could care about her. For a just a moment in time, Hermione had felt possessed and had loved it.

Obviously, he had not felt the same.

((Let it go, girl. You're simply tired...that's all...oh, can it!))

Fuming, Hermione made her way to the library. There would no one to disturb at this hour of the day.

((How could I let him get to me? How could I let him kiss me? How could I want him?))

Hermione's heart pointed out that it was impossible to pick who to fall in love with. For all those traits that Hermione held dear to herself, Malfoy possessed quite a few of them to some degree. Stubbornness. Intelligence. Humour…albeit rather warped in her Gryffindor opinion. Athletic. Leadership…granted, look at who he led.

She was hopeless. Played by a Slytherin. Oh yeah, she'd be loads of help for Harry in the fight against the Dark Lord. If a blond Slytherin boy could best her, what could she ever hope to contribute in the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

Curling up in a chair, Hermione hid her face from the world.

_I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry_

_What could I do_

_My baby's love had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

Draco knew she'd go to the library. It was her little place of solitude, just as flying high above the quidditch pitch was his. The sight in the library stunned him however. He didn't think he'd make her cry. She had left too soon. He had controlled his initial out-of-control reaction to Parkinson only to cruelly cut her down. Malfoy's didn't lose control in public and he'd be damned if Parkinson would make him the first to do so.

"Princess." He said softly, conjuring a paper swan for her.

"What do you want?" Hermione's answer was muffled as her face remained hidden.

"To find out why you're upset."

Brown eyes looked up and shot daggers at him.

Never in his life, was Draco ever so thankful for something to be just an expression. If those daggers had been real, he would have been one dead wizard.

He gently blew the swan towards Hermione.

She swatted it out of the air, not caring where or how it landed.

"Apparently my origami skills do not impress you." Draco stated dryly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I strongly suggest, Malfoy, that you get out of here before I'm forced to hex you into next term."

"But who would be your potions partner?"

"I really don't care."

"Yes, you do." Draco smirked. "No partner means no grade."

"My grade? You think I care about my grade?!?!" Hermione practically screeched.

"Don't you?" Draco questioned. His clearly didn't believe her.

Hermione paused.

"Yes, I do…and that is the only reason I won't hex you. But get out of my sight, right now."

"Last time I checked the library was open to all students."

Hermione hissed.

"My, my…you would have a most welcome addition to Slytherin. Maybe we could talk to Dumbledore and get you transferred. We could see each more often and…."

"I don't want to see you!" Hermione shouted. "You played me, Draco. Hah hah. Had your good little laugh at naïve Hermione. Great fun, sport."

"Um, yeah, about that…"

"Oh shut it!" Hermione glared.

Draco's mouth clamped shut. Something male in him told him let the hysterical female finish.

((Is this part of that whole survival instinct?))

"You saw my knickers. Bravo! You kissed me and I let you. Hurrah! I'm sure you and the Slytherin gang had a merry old laugh at that. Kudos. You won. Let it go." Hermione marched out of the library.

Draco picked up the fallen swan.

"I don't think that went so well, my friend." He contemplated out loud. Using a finger, he pushed the swan's head up and down, making it agree with him. Draco found minimal solace in that.

_What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails_

_Or puppy dogs' tails_

_Thunder or lightning_

_Then baby said_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free_

"Come on, 'Mione. We're going to Hogsmeade and you can't stay back here." Harry protested.

"I can and I am, Harry. I have work to do."

"Yeah, we all have work to do, but you need some down time." Harry was worried as Hermione threw herself into her studies and become paler and paler over the past few weeks.

"Look, Harry, I appreciate your concern…"

"Great. Show me how much and come with us to Hogsmeade." Harry's green eyes pleaded. "You can't leave me with Ron and Ginny. I'm outnumbered in more ways than I care to count."

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face. Harry's gaze became hopeful.

"Okay."

"Yes!" Harry punched the air in happiness.

Outside, the remaining group of students watched as Hermione and Harry made their way down the stairs.

Ginny ran up and grabbed her friend's hand.

"Come on! Rumour has it some the students have created toboggan runs for us. We climb up the hill opposite to Hogsmeade and we sled all the way in to town!"

"How do we stop?" Hermione asked.

"Probably by hitting a building." Ron offered.

Harry punched him in the arm.

"Race ya!" Ginny yelled and sprinted off.

"Hey!" Ron darted after her.

Harry looked at Hermione. He held an arm out.

"Shall we?" He asked, looking forward to a more sedate stroll.

Hermione looked at the offered arm and her friends slowly disappearing in the distance.

"Of course!" She laughed and took off.

"Not fair!" Harry shouted, racing after her.

Standing close and observing was a group of Slytherins.

"Is it true about the toboggans?" Goyle asked.

Crabbe nodded.

"It's two per toboggan." Blaise commented and then eyed the two Slytherin goons. "Although, I'm sure they'll let you two go solo."

Draco silently watched as the Gryffindors ran off.

Blaise offered his arm to Draco.

"Shall we?" He cooed.

Draco glared at his friend and marched off in the direction of the toboggans.

_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_

_What could I do_

_My baby's fun had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew_

Walking into the Three Broomsticks, Draco and Blaise looked for an empty table. No such luck.

"Bar or we share with someone else." Blaise commented.

Draco sighed as he looked around.

The Golden Trio along with some of their housemates had laid claim to the tables by the fire.

"Doubt they'll want to share with us." He pointed out.

"Bar it is." Blaise nudged the blond towards the stools. "You obviously want to stare so why don't you take the stool facing them."

"I'm not staring."

"You are so staring…it's borderline stalking. If this were the muggle world, she could take out a restraining order on you."

"A what?"

"Never mind."

"She looks bored." Draco observed.

"Look who she's with." Blaise joked.

"She looks distracted."

"Again, look who she's with."

"She looks upset."

"Ummm…well, you are here." Blaise commented. "And despite her not looking over here, odds are they all know you're here and since you weren't man enough to clear the air with her regarding Pansy, you are persona non grata in her books."

Draco stared into his butterbeer.

"I want her, Blaise. I need to have her just to get her out of my system" He said simply.

"Have you told her that?" Blaise thought for second. "The first part. I wouldn't tell her the second."

Draco looked up at such a simple, yet complex, solution.

_What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails_

_Or puppy dog's tails_

_Thunder or lightning_

_Then baby said_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby, make him free_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

_Put that baby spell on me (ooh)_

"We could hex him with the enlargement charm." Ron suggested.

"No." Harry replied. "Knowing your luck with that spell, it would backfire and part of him would enlarge making his nickname even more apt."

"How about a silencing spell? So he can't talk." Ginny suggested.

"Nah, he'd get better grades in nonverbal magic." Ron sulked.

"I've heard of a spell that causes a person to experience a burning, itching sensation in their private areas." Harry suggested.

"That's just unprotected sex." Neville piped up and immediately flushed red.

"I know we can't transfigure him into anything, but what if he made the sound of a ferret?" Lavender suggested.

"How about you all just shut up?" Hermione shouted as she jumped up. "Stay out of my life!"

There was silence throughout the room as she stormed out of the little pub.

"You know, her dramatic exits are actually improving." Ron commented.

Harry glared over at Draco and Blaise. The latter smiled back and raised his mug of butterbeer to Harry, as Draco simply stared at the door.

"My friend, you have messed up big time." Blaise said, returning his focus to Draco.

"How so?"

"Not only have you angered a woman, but a Gryffindor woman, and now her entire house hates you beyond belief."

"They hated me before." Draco argued.

"But now it's personal." Blaise leaned forward. "You better fix this before this becomes an all out house-war. I, personally, don't feel like counting body parts or cleaning up the mess."

_You remind me of the babe_

_What babe? the babe with the power_

_What power? power of voodoo_

_Who do? you do_

_Do what? remind me of the babe_

"Granger!" Draco shouted down the street. No response.

"Granger!" He shouted again as he sprinted after her.

Hermione started to turn.

"What do you…ooooof!"

It was Draco's turn to run into her.

Unfortunately, in the snow their footing was not the best, and he essentially tackled her to the ground. Draco idly realized as they fell that if this had been a story or one of those muggle things called fan fictions, the whole situtation would have been terribly cliche.

((Good thing this isn't a story...this is real life.))

Hermione blinked up at Draco.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"To talk. To clear things up."

"There is nothing to clear up, Malfoy, except why you are still on top of me and why we are still on the ground."

"This is apparently the only way I get you to not run off on me." Draco argued.

Huffing, Hermione glared up at him.

Draco stared down, suddenly at a loss for words. What was it about her that often rendered him incapable of a normal conversation? He either was rendered as silly as a Hufflepuff or as antagonistic as Snape.

"Well?" Her tone was impatient.

"Huh? Ummm…" Hufflepuff it was.

"Look, Malfoy, while I'm sure you're enjoying this position as it is one you are so familiar with, I, for one, do not enjoy cold snow on my back."

"You could be on top." Draco suggested without thinking. He winced.

Hermione's lips pursed. Okay, so his Slyththerin sex appeal charm was getting him no where.

"Get off of me."

_Dance magic, dance, ooh ooh ooh_

_Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh_

_Dance magic_

Hermione strolled the grounds on her own. It was nice…blissful solitude. No one asking for help with their homework. No one to pester her on how things were going with Draco. It was well before curfew but as the snows were now here, the sun disappeared quite early. Hermione missed the sun and its friendly warmth. She shivered as a shadow danced across the white on the ground.

((Wait…that's not my shadow!))

Grabbing her wand, Hermione looked around. For a moment, the full moon captured her attention. She had never really seen its beauty before. The mottled disc's silver shine was marred momentarily, as a figure on a broomstick glided to a stop in front of it. Ducking behind a tree, Hermione watched as the solitary figure danced in the air. Weaving one way, flitting across another. Zig. Zag. Hover. Ascend. Descend. It was like dancing…all that was needed was a partner.

Hermione stepped out from behind the tree but remained in the shadows. She envied this person and their love of the air. This was something not learned through reading or following instructions. Flying on a broomstick required a person to test their limits of control and Hermione wasn't sure if hers could handle that. Granted, it felt as if they had been tested much of late.

_What kind of magic spell to use_

_Slime and snails_

_Or puppy dog tails_

_Thunder or lightning_

_Something frightening_

Draco allowed the cold air to numb his face. He contemplated a warming charm, but it felt good to be numb. Or rather good to feel nothing. He knew he had blown it with Hermione. No amount of explaining would help him now. There were spells and charms he could use on her, but he knew that if he did that, it wouldn't be Hermione beside him. Just a vacuous shell that sounded like her.

((That won't help. I need her. One night. Just one night! And get her out of my system. A few hours and I won't crave her touch. Must have. It's a Malfoy tradition...get what we want and toss it away. Sure fire cure.))

He pulled his broomstick up and hovered while staring at the moon. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft crunching sound.

Whirling around, he spotted a cloaked figure making its way back to the castle.

He didn't enjoy being spied upon and, in anger, dove after the individual.

_Dance magic, dance_

_Dance magic, dance_

_Put that baby spell on me_

_Jump magic, jump_

_Jump magic, jump_

_Put that magic jump on me_

_Slap that baby make him free_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Dance magic, dance (dance magic, dance)_

_Jump magic, jump (jump magic, jump)_

"If had known it was you, I might have been a bit more gentle." Draco said, staring down at his prey.

"You know, I am becoming increasingly tired of this position." Hermione complained staring up her now-known attacker.

"I offered to let you be on top last time." He pointed out, smirking.

"What are you doing out here?" They asked at the same time.

"Thinking." Was the similar response.

They glared at each other.

"Look, Princess…" Draco started. He felt Hermione tense up at that name. "About Parkinson…"

"There's no need to explain, Malfoy…she's a Slytherin. Enough said."

"No, it's not." He started to raise his voice.

((Breathe, Draco…in…out…in…out…ooh, that's a lot like…)) Draco quickly halted that line of thought.

"You left before you saw the whole thing. I asked her to leave me alone that day." He said quietly.

"That's nice." Hermione offered.

"Nice?" Draco blinked. "Nice?"

Hermione started as he raised his voice even more.

"I am not nice! I am a Malfoy and we simply do not raise our voices in public! I was trying to control myself with her little scene."

"Ummmm…you're raising your voice now." Hermione pointed out.

"We're not in public!" He argued loudly. "Not that it matters. You make me want to break every single rule that has ever governed my life!"

Draco rolled off of her and marched off to get his broomstick.

"I do?" Hermione questioned and sat up. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You are so wrong for me. You frustrate me. Torment me. And let's not even get into the whole lineage thing, shall we? You are my opposite and yet I lie awake each night wanting you. You!"

"And other than who my parents are, why am I so wrong?" Hermione shouted back.

"Hello? Gryffindor? We are made to be enemies. You are the light. I am the dark. You're an optimist. I'm a realist. You hope. I survive." Draco stalked closer. "So why do I ache to touch you?"

Hermione was silent.

"What's this? No answer, Princess? Unable to find an answer in some library book? This has to be a first." Draco hissed.

He pulled her up against him and raked his mouth across hers. Sighing, she lifted her arms up and wrapped her mittened hands around his neck. His tongue demanded entrance and when it didn't come fast enough, he barged his way into her mouth. Growling , he pulled her close with one arm. Her tongue gently stroked his, trying to calm it, to no avail. He held nothing back, feeling every part of her mouth, running his tongue along her teeth, the upper palate. One of Hermione's hands reached down to his outer robes and held on to it for balance. Her senses were being assaulted by him and her brain was trying to process while her heart was beating in excitement.

Draco stepped back suddenly, causing Hermione to stumble. As she regained her balance, Hermione watched him hop on his broomstick and fly back to the castle. Feeling numb, but not from the cold, Hermione began her own long trek by foot.


	6. Don't Tell Me It's Love

**Don't Tell Me It's Love**

**Lyrics : **Marc Anthony

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **Not mine…neither song or characters.

* * *

_We've been over this before  
And I'm sensing you want more  
I don't need someone who complicates me _

Draco looked up as Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Despite her Gryffindor sweater and rather large book bag, he noticed that she looked rather cold. Of course, that was probably because she was rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"I think she looks rather pensive." Zabimi whispered.

"Huh? Who?" Draco turned his attention back to his pumpkin juice. "Have you ever wondered who discovered pumpkin juice? I mean, what, some bloke was just walking along one day and thought, 'Hey, here's a nice orange squash, let's see what its juice would be like.' Wonder if Dumbledore knows the guy who discovered pumpkin juice…they've got to be the same age. Ancient."

"You're changing the subject."

"Gee, Zabimi, nothing escapes you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nope." Blaise grinned knowingly. "Like how you don't want to talk about her…or your moonlight romp."

"I shouldn't have told you about that." Draco groaned.

"Nope." Blaise admitted. "But you did, so now you have to live with my interfering ways."

"Can't you go interfere with some first years?"

"While I admit that they're fun, I get much more satisfaction out of making you squirm."

"I am not squirming!" Draco protested. To prove as much, he sat straighter at the table.

"So you kissed her. Why are you still staring at her?"

"I'm not staring her…per se." Draco paused, racking his brain on a way to explain this. "I look at everyone who comes into the Great Hall."

"Pansy just entered."

"Uh huh." Draco stared at his pumpkin juice.

"You didn't look at her." Blaise explained as patiently as if he was explaining it to a child. "Admit it. You want the Gryffindor Princess."

"I kissed her. That's enough." Blue eyes glared.

"You want more than a kiss. You said as much."

"Okay, fine." Draco hissed. "I want her in my bed. That's it. Nothing more. A simple romp, get her in my bed and out of my system. Nothing more, nothing less. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Blaise smirked.

"What's that look for?" Malfoy's eyes narroed.

"Nothing." Blaise shrugged innocently. "I just have this feeling…you know…"

"No, I don't." Draco was adamant.

"I think you want more, but are too much of a Malfoy to admit it."

"Admit what? That I want something substantial with a Gryffindor Mudblood?" Draco snorted. "See, she's not suitable for me on two fronts right there."

"Two negatives make a positive." Blaise patted Draco's back. "Gryffindor's are loyal to those they care for…who wouldn't want that?"

"And the Mudblood part? Where's the good in that?" Malfoy's tone was demanding.

"Simple. Let's face facts, shall we, Draco, my friend?" Blaise leaned back and stretched. "The Purebloods will not remain pure for long. Our numbers are dwindling and we will need to accept freshness into our families. An infusion from some Muggles, especially magical ones, might be just what our bloodlines need."

"Whatever. Don't expect me to be the savior of the Purebloods." Draco snarled.

_And it's not that I don't care  
But there's some things I can't share  
Girl, I told you I'm not there _

"We have another essay to write, Malfoy." Hermione whispered as she added the root she had been dicing.

"Yeah, I can read the blackboard, Granger." Draco hissed.

"Did you want to meet in the library again?"

Draco frowned. He couldn't stand being near her and not being able to touch her. Even through his Slytherin torments of her. A couple of hours in the library would drive him certifiably mad.

"No. Why don't you write the essay for us?"

Hermione looked up and blinked.

"Pardon me? I believe we have to work together to get the grade."

"Snape'll never know. You write it. I'll sign my name at the top. End of essay and another top grade. Although, if I were you, don't make it too good…I don't want another reward like last time."

"That wasn't my idea of fun either, you know." Hermione protested.

"So why did you wear the lacy knickers?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Neville's dicing hiccoughed for a moment.

((Why couldn't we be working on a draught of deafness?)) The poor Gryffindor grimaced. ((lalalalalalalalala…can't hear a thing…lalalalalalalala))

"Look, just write the bloody essay. I have plans this evening." Draco said.

"Oh, meeting up with your fellow Slytherin goons to play at being Death Eaters?" Hermione's brown eyes narrowed.

Draco managed to not flinch at the hatred in her voice.

"As a matter of fact," He drawled out slowly, tugging on a loose strand of her hair. Draco watched Hermione fight the urge to pull back and silently gave her points for her courage. He leaned and whispered, "I'm meeting up with Pansy."

"Both equally meaningless." Hermione sniffed haughtily.

"Jealous, Princess?" Draco whispered. "I could ditch Parkinson and meet up with you instead."

Hermione couldn't help but take a step back. Draco's eyes were literally glittering. It was almost hyptnotic.

Shaking her head as if to wake up, Hermione managed to say, "I can't…I have an essay to write apparently. Have fun."

Draco blinked.

_Girl, the world's been down on me  
I don't need someone to own me  
Girl, a lover is all I need  
I'm the one who needs to hold me  
_

"You know that she's slept with half the boys in Hogwarts." Hermione mentioned idly, watching Draco stir their potion. It burbled quite happily at the attention.

((Lucky potion.)) Hermione thought.

"Only half?" Draco smirked. He looked over at Pansy who was holding her paring knife up to the Weasel in a threatening manner. "Look, if you start now, you might be able to get the remaining guys. You two could have a contest…see who can shag the most amount of guys by year end. I admit, Parkinson's got a rather large head start on you, but with a little make-up and the occasional smile, you could catch up and give her a run for her money."

Hermione gasped, outraged.

"You…you…insufferable, intolerant, rude…"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear." Draco eyed Hermione, as if sizing her up. "Of course, perhaps to help you out a bit, I could have a go with you first. After all, if you get attention from the Slytherin Sex God, the other boys here will think you're worth something."

Hermione flushed red from anger. Her hands clenched.

"You will not have a 'go' at me, as you so eloquently phrased it. You will not touch me. You will not kiss me." Hermione's voice raised. "And you most certainly will not see my knickers again!"

Silence filled the Potions lab. Smirking Slytherins and shocked Gryffindors stared at the two top Potions students.

"Miss Granger. While I am certain that Mr. Malfoy is…disappointed…at no longer being able to view your unmentionables, I, for one, would appreciate not knowing about any relationship between a Gryffindor and one of my Slytherins."

"We don't have a relationship!" Draco and Hermione protested in unison.

A black eyebrow arched.

"Indeed. Then may I ask, Mr. Malfoy, why Miss Granger used the term 'again' in reference to you viewing her unmentionables?"

"She climbed a ladder in the Potions pantry." Draco glared.

"And you could not find the manners to climb the ladder yourself?"

"I didn't know…"

"Enough!" Snape roared. "Ten points from Slytherin for their lack of manners and thirty from Gryffindor for talking about their unmentionables and leaving that horrible image in my mind! Bottle your potions and get out of here."

"But sir, we're not d…" Hermione started. She stopped at Snape's glare. "Right…bottling, then."

_Since I met you, I've been hearing the same thing  
And it seems it's all we talk about lately  
So before you go out on the limb  
Don't tell me it's love  
It's that look in your eyes that betrays me  
And the things that you do to amaze me  
Don't tell me it's so _

Hermione looked over her book and saw a tapping booted foot. Following the black pants up ((my, but that's a long leg!)) to a white shirt and green tie, her gaze finally came to rest on a smirking face.

"I thought you had a date with Pansy." She managed not to make a face while saying it.

"I did. I did what I had to do. Figured hey, the night is young and I don't think I want my grade to rest solely on your creative endeavours." Draco smirked.

"Well, that was certainly fast." Hermione's nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh, did you at least shower before coming here?"

Ignoring the barb, Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear, "How do I smell?"

Hermione couldn't help but inhale, partially from the blatant invitation and partly from the shock. Oh, Merlin, he smelled good…very good…very, very good.

((Okay, brain, I get the idea…he smells good…I get it.))

Very, very, very good.

"You smell like a snake." She whispered angrily. With her quill, she pointed at a piece of parchment. "That's what I've written so far. Let me know what you think."

Smiling, Draco grabbed the chair beside Hermione and began to read. A few moments later, Hermione looked up at him.

"Would you stop that, please?" She asked.

"What?" Draco's voice was filled with false honesty.

"Humming. You're humming. I can't research for our paper while you're humming."

"I was humming? Really? What was I humming?"

"How should I know?" Hermione glared. "But you were humming and it's distracting."

"I've been told that I have a rather pleasant voice."

"You do." Hermione blinked. "I mean…"

Draco grinned and leaned closer.

"Anything else other than my voice that you find pleasant?"

"Go hex yourself, Malfoy."

Draco sighed.

"I really do wish you'd use my name."

"Aren't you a Malfoy?"

"Of course!" His voice filled with familial pride.

"So I fail to see how I'm insulting you."

"You fail to see so much." Draco plucked Hermione's quill from her hand and ran it along her chin and neck line.

"Oh, please…enlighten me." Hermione's sarcastic tone amused him.

"You know, Princess, I've learned that when you get sarcastic you're hiding some pretty good emotions. Will you allow me to find out which ones you're keeping from me right now?" Draco's voice was practically purring.

"What?" Hermione pushed Draco away. "Just read the essay or leave. I don't have time for your games."

"What game?"

"This one. For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, you just shagged Parkinson! Whatever gave you the idea that I would want to shag you now?"

"Ah, so you wanted to before?" He grinned as her glare deepened. "How about tomorrow? I think I have time tomorrow."

"Oh, you're impossible!" Grabbing her books and parchment and quills, Hermione stomped out of the library.

What I'm offering's what you see  
I'm giving you my honesty  
And I'm sorry if it hurts to hear the truth

"Ah, Miss Granger, so kind of you to join us this morning." Snape's voice grated on Hermione's nerves. "It's a good thing that you gave your essay to Mr. Malfoy to hand in. At least he was here on time. If it had been your responsibility to hand in the essay, I would have no choice but to dock marks and points, instead of the twenty I'm taking from Gryffindor for your tardiness."

Hermione blinked.

"Essay? He handed in…"

"Yes, Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy handed in your joint essay. Is there a problem?" Professor Snape's face was neutral.

Hermione looked over at Malfoy, who gazed back with a rather bored expression on his face.

"Uh…no, sir…no problem." Hermione slid in beside Draco.

"Save your gratitude for later, Granger." Draco whispered.

"Gratitude? I stayed up all night writing the essay…"

"So did I." He hissed. "But at least I had the good sense to arrive to class on time."

"But I haven't even seen it…or signed it."

Draco grinned.

"You forged my signature?!?!" Disbelief crossed Hermione's face. "You're a…a…"

"Slytherin?" Draco's grin widened. "Come on, Granger, are you surprised?"

Hermione exhaled in frustration.

"I'm surprised you had the energy to stay up all night after your evening activities with Parkinson." She grated out through clenched teeth.

"What can I say? I have amazing fortitude." Draco draped an arm over Hermione's shoulders. He could feel her tense beneath him. "Care for your own first hand demonstration?"

He shushed her as he felt her gather her energy to blast him.

"Don't want Snape to take more points from your house, do you? At this rate, you will be solely responsible for your house coming in last place."

"What is wrong with you, Malfoy?" She whispered angrily as she copied down the potion they were to make that day.

"Wrong?"

"Yes, wrong. This…focus…of yours on me. It makes no sense."

"Tell me about it." He sighed. He decided to try a new tact…honesty. "I want you. It's that simple."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"You what?"

"Want you…in my bed, out of my system." He leaned down, pale eyes shining. "Come on, Hermione. One night. You. Me. You'll enjoy yourself. I'll get what I apparently want. It's a win-win for both of us."

"That's cold, Malfoy, even for you. I'll pass thank you." Hermione said cooly. "Besides, here's a chance for me to make you suffer. Apparently there is one thing you can't have and Daddy can't buy it for you. Enjoy."

Draco watched with disbelief on face as Hermione focused on their potion for the class.

And maybe I will find in time  
That all along girl, you were right  
That I should have made you mine

"She said no!" Draco groaned, lying back on his bed. "She bloody well said no!"

Blaise sat at the foot of the bed in silence.

Draco bolted upright.

"How could she say no?" He yelled. "I was giving her an honour!"

"If you say so." Blaise shrugged.

"Say again?" Draco snarled.

"She's a Gryffindor. There is no lesser honour for them than to shag a Slytherin…other than maybe the Dark Lord. But, hey, even we wouldn't do that." Blaise reasoned. "Face it, you're just upset because a girl said no to you. You've never had someone say no to you."

"Whatever." Draco fell back into his pillows.

"Oh, that's mature." Blaise grabbed one of Draco's feet.

"Hey!"

"Look, let me spell this out for you. I shall do so as slowly as possible even though it's killing me to repeat this. She's a Gryffindor…she'll only shag someone she trusts. She's a Muggle…she wants romance. Put them together and what do you get?"

"Something that had better be worth all the work I'm about to put into this." Draco mumbled.

"I can't help with that part." Blaise said.

"How does one plan for romance?" Draco asked, frowning. "Especially romancing a Mudblood."

"Step one…stop calling her a Mudblood. It's not very flattering."

Draco grimaced.

"Step two…flowers."

"What's step three?"

"Let's just see how steps one and two go first, shall we?" Blaise grinned.

But for now I still believe  
That I don't need someone to own me  
Just a lover is all I need  
And someone who's gonna hold me

Blaise and Draco sat down to breakfast with smiles on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Goyle asked. Crabbe looked up, chewing loudly on some bacon.

"Your face." Draco replied instantly. Honestly, sometimes those two made things too easy.

"Oh, okay."

Blaise rolled his eyes. Even with their combined intelligence, Goyle and Crabbe didn't have enough active brain power to fuel even one Ravenclaw.

Draco watched as an owl grabbed the knut from Hermione's fingers after passing over her copy of the Daily Prophet. He had spent a lot of time contacting the right people over the past few days and it was supposed to come together this morning.

Gasps sounded out around him and Draco looked up. Yes, right on time, as requested.

Owl after owl after owl dropped flowers on Hermione and her table. White roses, white daisies, white carnations, white violets, white lilies…pure white flowers, some with specks of other colours…but white was the overlying theme. Gasping in delight, Hermione tried smell each flower and give it the attention it was due. Harry plucked a carnation out of his scrambled eggs. Ron glared as a lily lay on his red head. Hermione just giggled as the Gryffindor girls ooh'ed and ahh'ed.

Finally, as the last owl departed, a majestic golden eagle swooped in. His powerful talons dropped the last surprise. A perfect red rose, upon which the morning's dew still lay untouched. Tied with a piece of delicate golden thread was a rolled up piece of parchment.

Gently, Hermione unrolled the note.

'I'm sorry.'

No name. No clue.

"Who's it from, 'Mione?" Ginny gushed.

Hermione looked up at Draco, across the room. He looked back impassively for a moment, before returning his attention to his breakfast.

"Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"Huh? What? Oh…no one."

"She didn't send them to herself." Ron muttered.

Harry nodded, worry etched on his face.


	7. Breathe

**Breathe**

**Lyrics : **Faith Hill

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing except the sore arm from my flu shot today.

* * *

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away _

Hermione watched the Quidditch match with a heavy heart. She just couldn't get into the game. Of course, if anyone asked, she would reply that it was because neither of the two teams playing were of her House. Granted, she realized that her formulated excuse wouldn't hold up as the game was Ravenclaw versus Slytherin and any Hogwarts student worth his or her wand knew to cheer for any team except Slytherin…unless you were a Slytherin.

With Harry and Ron flanking her in the stands, she sat down with her arms crossed and glared out at the field. No way was she going to enjoy this game…or pretend to enjoy this game…or stare at the players…or gaze at Malfoy…or…

((Wait a sec…Malfoy?!?!))

"Come on, 'Mione! Stand up and cheer!" Harry grabbed Hermione and hauled her up to stand beside him. "Ravenclaw just scored!"

"Yay." Hermione clapped her hands slowly, the sarcasm lost on her friends.

Her eyes swept the field. There was the Ravenclaw team cheering and celebrating their latest goal. There was the Slytherin team glaring. And…ah hah…there was Malfoy, up high on his broom, staring.

Hermione felt dizzy, staring so high up even though she was on the ground…or rather on solidly built stands that were on the ground. She assumed that Malfoy was glaring at the Ravenclaw team just as his own housemates were, but as the sun reflected off of his pale skin, she realized that he was scanning the air.

((He's not giving up. While they celebrate, he's looking for the snitch.))

Even though she knew she was suppose to hate Malfoy, she had to admire the determination on his face. From the stands, she could see his muscles tense. Partly to maintain his balance on the broom as a gust of wind swirled through the stands, and, Hermione realized, he was really concentrating on locating the golden snitch that would allow his team to win the game.

Yes, she could admire that level of focus and determination.

His hair looked almost pure white with the sun reflecting off it and Hermione was suddenly struck by how much he looked like an angel, floating there high above the students.

((Except his halo is tarnished and there's a pitchfork-like tail under those robes!)) Her brain mocked. ((To match his pitchforked Slytherin tongue!))

A few clouds gently puffed their way into the sky above the game. They formed a circle, allowing a small ray of sunlight to shine down on the stands where Hermione was. Warmth burst through her, causing her to gasp slightly.

((It's the sun. It's the sun. It's not…umm…it's the sun.))

All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

Draco glanced down and followed the beam of sunlight down onto the Gryffindor stands. His eyes widened at the sight of the light reflecting off of Hermione, causing her hair to look like a waterfall of galleons and knuts.

((Waterfall?!?!)) Draco shifted on the broom. ((That's lame, even for me!))

Frowning, Draco tried to re-gather his focus.

((Merlin! Concentrate, Malfoy!))

He flew into the sunlight filtering down to the Gryffindors, hoping that if she was out his line of sight, he could channel his energies on finding the golden snitch. Unfortunately, knowing that they were sharing the same ray of warmth, caused him to imagine that they were sharing more. A moment. A sigh. A heartbeat.

His broom dipped a bit in a short, yet strong, gust of wind.

((Concentrate!))

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the Ravenclaw team and willed them to stop scoring, heck, to just disappear back into the mouldy locker room from which they came. He wished the Hufflepuffs would go back to doing whatever it was Hufflepuffs did for enjoyment. He wished his own Slytherins would retreat into the shadows and plot about something. Draco wished everyone would just leave him to be up here on his broom alone, enjoying the conflicting sensations of warm sun and cold winds.

Alone with Hermione. Draco wondered what he would need to do to convince her to take a ride with him. He smirked realizing that Hermione would probably fly a broom on her own first before she would trust him.

Still, though, it caused some rather pleasant sensations to course through him as he imagined sharing his broom with her. He could almost feel her grabbing on to his robes for security, wrapping an arm around her to promise her safety, hovering so that they could bask in the warm sunlight.

((Ouch!))

Malfoy grabbed his ear with a mitten-clad hand as the snitch zoomed past. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn that the little winged ball had it out for him and was determined to draw first blood. He looked at his mitten and scowled at the tiny red blots. First blood indeed. That little ball of prey was his.

His concentration back, Draco swooped after the ultimate Quidditch prize and smiled in satisfaction as he flew past the Ravenclaw seeker. He saw the look of horror on his counterpart's face who had not yet seen the snitch and smiled in satisfaction. Draco may not have Hermione yet, but in a moment he was going to have the snitch…and it was only a matter of time before the Gryffindor Princess was caught, as well.

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Hermione gasped in horror and closed her eyes.

"Did you see that? Malfoy practically took out their seeker!" Ron growled. "That was totally uncalled for!"

"He sees the snitch." Harry said, worried. "I've never seen him want it this bad."

"Still, though, that's no reason to be unsporting." Ron snapped. "Can you see the snitch, Harry?"

"I did for a moment. I think I saw it at the same time as Malfoy. I can't see it now, though."

"Bet you'd capture it before he would." Ron said proudly.

Harry just shrugged and glanced down at Hermione. He noticed her eyes closed tightly.

"'Mione? Are you okay?" He asked, draping an arm over her.

She shook her head and bit her lip.

((No, no I'm not okay. I'm worried. I worried that I worried that Dra…Malfoy…almost had a mid-air collision. I'm concerned that I'm concerned for him.))

"Hey, come here." Harry pulled Hermione closer, hoping his body heat would help her. His green eyes looked over at Ron, confused.

Ron just shrugged and turned his attention back to the game.

"What's Malfoy doing now?" Ron asked.

Hermione, burrowed into Harry's embrace, peeked out and saw that Malfoy had stopped chasing the snitch. In fact, if she didn't know better she would have sworn that he was looking at them…right at her…and scowling.

She knew he was the one who had sent the flowers but refused to tell anyone. Instead, she and a few friends gathered them up and carried them to her dorm room. Comments were muttered by the male Gryffindors for the entire week that even their common room reeked of girly flowers. Lavender and Ginny figured that they were just jealous because they hadn't been the ones to think of the idea first. Whoever came up with the idea to owl in all those flowers was a true romantic. The girls all sighed whenever one of them brought the whole scene back into conversation.

Hermione, however, had done more than not tell anyone. She hadn't even thanked Malfoy. No note, no look, no acknowledgement….nothing. She was too suspicious that he was up to something and while she was known for being book-smart, she was street-smart enough not to trust a boy who taunted to no end.

So why was he scowling at her? Biting her lip, Hermione burrowed even more into Harry, wishing the game would just end. She didn't care who won…she simply wanted to go back to her room and forget that her heart pounded when she thought Malfoy was going to collide with the Ravenclaw seeker.

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

Draco growled softly.

Potter!

What did that Boy-Who-Was-A-Pain-In-Draco's-Side think he was doing with Granger?!?!

Draco growled louder.

"Get the bloody snitch, Malfoy!" One of his teammates yelled out from below, as she smacked her broom hard into a Ravenclaw player.

Eyes narrowing, Draco hoped that the smaller field of vision would allow him to spot the snitch faster. It took longer to scan the air, but it allowed him to concentrate more on a smaller area.

Ah hah….there it…what the?!?!

Was Potter holding her even tighter?!?!

He was! And she was letting him!

Blaise looked over to the Gryffindor stands from his own cheering housemates and smirked.

So that was what was causing Malfoy to lose his concentration.

The-Boy-Who-Got-The-Girl.

Zabimi coughed lightly, covering up a laugh.

Crabbe and Goyle, standing beside him, stepped away slightly.

From the stands, he could see the scowl on Malfoy's face. And if he could see it, so could everyone else. Not good. He glanced up a few rows and noticed Snape with a thoughtful expression on his face. Following the stare from the dark-haired professor, Blaise's stomach clenched. Yes, he was staring at Malfoy and Snape was no idiot. He would quickly surmise where Draco was staring. Hopefully, the professor would think that Malfoy was disgusted at the affectionate embrace between the two Gryffindors and not…bloody hell…Snape's thoughtful look just changed to a scowl.

Blaise stared back at Malfoy, willing his friend to get his mind back on the game and soon.

He breathed a sigh of relief as a tight smile crossed Draco's face. The Slytherin seeker realized he could accomplish two wonderfully Slytherin feats with one success.

((Get the snitch.))

Swirling his broom around, he caught a reflection of light and he sped up after his quarry.

_  
'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe  
_

"He sees the snitch." Harry said tonelessly, his arm still wrapped around Hermione.

She groaned. He could feel the vibrations through his chest. It wasn't all together unpleasant but it was rather odd.

"Aren't you going to watch, Hermione?" Ron asked, tugging on her sleeve.

Shaking her head, Hermione seemed quite content to keep her face tucked into Harry.

((Girls.)) Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry grinned back.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy just hit that pole!" Ron said excitedly.

Harry frowned at his friend.

"What?" Hermione gasped and whirled around to look. Seeing Malfoy still flying, she scowled at Ron.

He snickered.

"You prat!" She punched him in the arm.

"Hey, that hurt!" Ron exclaimed.

"Good!" Hermione stomped her foot.

"Well, I knew you'd want to see Malfoy unconscious, just like the rest of us. Figured that would get you out of Harry's lap."

"I was not in Harry's lap." She protested.

"Of course, we were standing." Harry tried to soothe her.

"I just don't like this game. Too many accidents and violence and stuff."

"Stuff." Harry said blandly. "Yes, there's stuff here."

Hermione glared at him.

"So what's your problem?" He asked. "Ever since Malfoy nearly hit…"

"And Malfoy has the golden snitch! Slytherin wins!" The announcer's voice shouted out over the system.

Gryffindor let out a collective groan and slumped back down into their seats.

_  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe _

Draco could feel the snitch's wire wings gradually cease their frantic beating as he cradled it in his mittened palm. The metal was cold, but it was warming up from his own heat. Flying in large circles, he slowly spiraled his way down to where his team was celebrating the win. A few more goals by Ravenclaw and all that capturing the snitch would have accomplished would have been putting an end to the game. Ravenclaw had come close…but Slytherin had been triumphant in the end.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Gryffindors sit back down and he smirked. Few things beat the feeling of disappointing those do-gooders. He could imagine the captain of the Ravenclaw team writing the Gryffindors a parchment of apology for loosing to his team.

Chuckling softly, Draco accepted the congratulatory pats on the back from his team and exchanged a few words of arrogant banter with a some housemates in the stands. Naturally, Zabimi was too proper to lower himself to shouting above the masses. The two friends exchanged simple nods as a means of expressing success.

Draco noticed that Blaise was looking over at the Gryffindor stand and he smiled knowingly. Arching a blond eyebrow, Draco returned to his team who was now off their brooms and exchanging handshakes with the losing team. He couldn't even call them opponents. Sure they had tried to put up a game, but in the end, they had lost. Slytherin was victorious.

The rush of triumph flowed through Draco. He did the necessary handshakes but refused to say such meaningless platitudes like "Good game" or "You almost had it". As he shook the last hand, amusingly enough, it was of the Ravenclaw seeker, he stared down at the snitch. It was nestled in his mittened hand and appeared to be quite harmless. His ear could protest otherwise, the blood now dried in the cold.

"Come on, Malfoy! Shower off…get the stench of Ravenclaw off of you!" His team guffawed as they marched back to the showers.

"In a second!" Draco yelled back.

He had the snitch.

Time to put that little plan of his into motion. Really, he did come up with the most brilliant schemes when he was in the air.

Smirking, he stood on one side of his broom and rode it slowly up into the stands. The Gryffindor stands.

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

Harry and Ron glared as Malfoy made his way towards them. The students in the lower rows parted to the sides. Some would say it was to ensure they had a good view. Some were honest enough to say they didn't want to get smacked by Malfoy's broom. Either way, the blond Slytherin had a clear path up to the benches where the Golden Trio was.

"Go away, Malfoy. Your house is over there." Harry stood up and pointed.

Ron also stood, his fingers wrapping around his wand.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Malfoy." Ron threatened.

"Really, Weasel. Don't you and Potter ever relax?" Malfoy drawled. "Besides, I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact…"

Draco actually looked thoughtful.

"I'm not here to see you."

Holding out his hand, Hermione could see the snitch lying in the Draco's green mitten.

"A token, Princess." Draco said gallantly, a small trace of a smirk on his face.

"What?" Ron took a step back, honestly shocked at the audacity of the Slytherin.

Harry frowned, looking at Hermione and then back to Draco. He paled.

"Aren't you going to take it?" Draco asked. "I'm not leaving until you do. Where's that Gryffindor courage you're supposed to have?"

Hermione stood up and reached over to take the snitch.

The Slytherin stands howled. Even Draco couldn't tell if it was cheers or jeers.

Nodding at Hermione, Draco wrapped his now empty hand around his broom.

"Pothead. Weasel." A full blown smirk now crossed his face. He swished down to the ground and led his shocked team off of the field. He knew, without looking back, that Hermione was still standing and staring at the golden snitch now in her hand.


	8. I'm Not That Kind of Girl

**I'm Not That Kind of Girl**

**Lyrics : **Paulina Rubio

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **My arm still hurts from the flu shot and, oh yeah, I don't own the song or characters. Can you keep a secret?...looks both ways furtively…I've never heard this song before, but the lyrics scream "Hermione's POV", don't you think?

* * *

_I know you're gonna change the way you think of me_

_And so, I'm gonna show you how it supposed to be_

_I'm gonna finally make you see_

_I'm gonna make you learn your lesson with me_

"Malfoy sent you those flowers, didn't he?" Ron accused, his blue eyes filled with pain. His arms were crossed and he glared from the soft Gryffindor sofa.

Never let it be said that Ron didn't clue in to things…eventually.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"And you accepted them!" Ron's mouth opened in horror. "And you brought them into your room! You slept with flowers that Malfoy gave you! That's one step away from actually sleeping with the git himself!"

Ron shuddered.

"Oh, really, Ron!" Hermione sighed louder. "It doesn't resemble sleeping with him in any way, shape or form! They were pretty flowers. Every girl loves pretty flowers!"

"You're not a girl!" Ron argued.

"What?" Hermione glared.

Harry sat back at watched. He really hated it when these two argued. He wasn't sure which caused his head to hurt more…them arguing or Voldemort being in the vicinity. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and hoped that this would end soon.

Privately, he sided with Ron. Malfoy! Getting attention from Malfoy! Hermione had obviously been spending way too much time with her books and was delusional. Then again, she had every right to date whomever she wanted. But Malfoy?!?! Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose again.

"And what, pray tell, am I?" Hermione demanded.

"You're our friend." Ron tried.

"Who happens to be a **girl**, Ronald. You're just too much of a prat to notice!" Hermione put her back to him and stared out a window in the Gryffindor common room. The room was filled with most of the Gryffindors who occupied the far half of the room, leaving the other half for the three friends. This was known as a "private conversation" and they had enough courtesy to give some space. Of course, they were also Gryffindors and they were sticking around to be nosy…umm…demonstrate their loyalty. They just didn't know who to give it to in this case.

Harry wondered if the friendship would withstand this. They survived Snape's classes, they survived their experiences with Voldemort and his cronies…leave it to a mere Slytherin boy paying attention to one of them to cause their largest rift.

"Are you dating him?" Ron asked harshly.

"No!" Hermione spat out.

"Snogging him?"

"Ron!"

"Yes or no, Hermione." Ron glared.

"That is none of your business!"

"Didn't you say something about him seeing your knickers…again?" Ron glared. "How many times has he seen them?"

Hermione faced Ron and shoved him against a wall.

"You are not my father!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't question who you snog or don't snog. I don't ask who's knickers you've seen or who's you haven't seen."

Whirling around, Hermione stormed up to her room.

"Well, that didn't go too well." Ron murmered.

Harry was just thankful the room was relatively silent again.

_Cause I'm not the kind of girl who will lay down at your feet_

_Pedal back for your love, come whenever you call me_

_And I won't wait around, and I won't be your shadow_

_Lost in a world...Cause I'm not that kind of girl_

Hermione lay on her bed, clutching a pillow and staring at the ceiling.

"My brother is being an idiot." Ginny confessed, entering the room with Lavender.

"Tell me something I don't know." Hermione sniffled.

"That would be difficult to do seeing as how you're the smartest girl…student here at Hogwarts." Lavender grinned as she bounced on to the bed beside Hermione.

Hermione glared at her.

"So, it's Draco." Lavender smiled. "You're a lucky girl."

"You have ten seconds to explain that before I hex you." The bookworm hissed.

"He's gorgeous. He's rich. Every girl harbours a secret crush on him whether they want to admit it outloud or not. And he's decided to focus his attention on you."

"Oh yeah, lucky me. He's arrogant. He's rude. He's condescending. He's insufferable." Hermione's glare intensified.

"He's smart. He's athletic. He dresses well." Lavender retorted.

"He's intolerant. He's a braggart. He's a showoff." Hermione fired back.

"He'll never know what hit him." Ginny giggled.

"What?" Asked the other two girls, staring at the lone female Weasley sibling.

"Turn the tables on him, 'Mione." Ginny grinned conspiratorially. "Give him what he wants."

"He wants me in his bed!" Hermione wailed.

Lavendar sighed dreamily. She was promptly smacked in the head with a pillow.

"Okay, maybe not that far. But maybe if you start to show signs that you're…interested…he'll back off. He'll think you're easy. Face it, Malfoy likes a challenge. Parkinson will shag him at the drop of a hat…hell, she'll shag him before the hat hits the ground."

Lavendar snorted at that. Ginny ignored it and continued.

"If you act like he can have you, hopefully he'll lose interest. Boys are fickle."

"And how do you know so much about boys?" Parvati's eyes narrowed suspisciously.

"I have six older brothers and we have one bathroom at the Burrow. Enough said."

"I don't like your idea, Ginny." Hermione whispered. "It's not me and it's bound to backfire more than Neville's attempts in Potions."

"Look, Hermione, you have to show him that you're in control. Not only of yourself, but of any relationship he thinks you two can have. You have to show him that if he's going to have you, it will be on your terms."

"He's not going to have me!" Hermione shouted. "Besides the whole situation is way to cliché."

"Of course not." Lavender patted Hermione's hand. "But either way, girl, you've lost control of this whole situation. It's time you demonstrated some girl power."

_You don't even know what love is all about (You don't know what it's all about)_

_I won't hang around til you figured it out (Figure it out)_

_I'm gonna finally make you see_

_I'm gonna make you learn your lesson with me_

Hermione stared back at her reflection. It was gnawing its lower lip, which meant…Hermione released her lower lip.

"I don't know…I mean…really…could the skirt get any shorter? And these heels, I'm going to twist an ankle…"

Lavender sat back and admired her handiwork.

"Your robes, which will remain open, will cover your back side, so no one will see your butt. As for the heels, they make your legs look really long…Malfoy's a leg man."

Hermione scowled.

"Oh really? And how do you know that? Pansy's more…top heavy…than tall."

"Exactly." Lavender nodded. "You need to be different. Trust me. He'll see those long legs and think wicked thoughts."

"He's a Slytherin. They always think wicked thoughts….oh." Hermione blushed.

"Smile at him, too." Ginny suggested. "Pretend I'm Malfoy…smile at me."

Hermione felt her lips pull back and the apples of her cheeks raise.

Ginny stared back in horror.

"That looked like some parody of a Death Eater!" She gasped.

"That's not funny!" Hermione stared.

"Exactly!" Ginny replied and tilted her head in thought. "Instead of smiling, because what you just did would scare even Snape, just do the small knowing grin that you do so well."

"What grin?" Hermione laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Look do you remember everything else we talked about?"

Hermione nodded.

"Walk slowly…casually…sway the hips slightly. Talk softer. Touch accidentally. Small grins." Hermione's smile faded. "I can't do this."

Lavender walked up to Hermione and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You can and you will. The women of Hogwarts are depending on you to bring Draco to his knees…any way you can."

"And for any reason." Ginny chimed in.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped.

"Because if you decide that you want to be in his bed, we'll forgive you…won't we, Lavender?" Ginny asked.

Lavender nodded.

"That's lovely…really." Hermione started to gnaw her lower lip again. "I may not forgive myself."

_Cause I'm not the kind of girl who will lay down at your feet_

_Pedal back for your love, let you win every battle_

_Just to keep you around, just to make you feel better_

_You can be sure..._

_That I'm not the kind of girl who will lay down at your feet_

_Pedal back for your love, come whenever you call me_

_Cause that's not what I need, and that's not the way that_

_I see the world..._

Draco stared as Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Behind her, a few other Gryffindor females walked, smiles plastered across their faces. His gaze flitted back to Hermione. When did her legs get so long? Did she try out some elongation charm on them? Or…were those high heels?!?! His mouth opened.

One of the girls called out Hermione's name. She spun around, her robes opening a bit and…how short was that skirt?!?! His mouth dropped.

A darkened finger reached over and closed his mouth for him none to gently.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"No problem." Zabimi chuckled. "Care to return the favour? Where has she been hiding those legs?"

"Under her robes." Draco mused.

"Wow…imagine those legs wrapped around your…"

"Hey!" Draco bit out. "I thought you didn't play Quidditch for that side."

Blaise shrugged.

"I like to play for the winning side…and I do believe that whoever Granger plays with will win."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

Hermione sat down, her back slightly angled towards the Slytherin table. Rather than slide her legs under the table, she kept them out in the aisleway, giving Draco an unimpeded view of them.

((And the rest of the male population of Hogwarts.)) He glared.

Twisting a strand of her hair around her finger, she glanced over at him and smiled slightly. His head bolted upright in shock and he watched as she leaned over and whispered something to Lavender causing the two girls to giggle. Her attention returned to her breakfast and he found himself fascinated as she swallowed some pumpkin juice. How he envied that cup touching those lips and…

"She's toying with me!" He accused.

"And doing a darn good job of it, too." Blaise grinned. "She's almost worthy of being honourary Slytherin."

"Crap! She's coming over here!"

Sure enough, Hermione slowly approached. Even through the robes, Draco could see…swaying?!?!...hips. He gulped down some pumpkin juice. Yes, it really was fascinating stuff, pumpkin juice.

"What are doing over here, Mudblood?" Pansy sneered out. "Your kind isn't welcome here."

Hermione ignored Parkinson. In fact, Draco noticed how she didn't even flinch at the whiny tone of the female Slytherin.

Leaning down over the table, Draco had a clear, unobstructed view of a very tight white blouse and a Gryffindor tie loosed to hang just below those delectibly undone top few buttons. He licked his lips.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the snitch, Draco."

She used his name in public. He felt like cheering or something...Malfoy's didn't cheer after all.

"It was very sweet of you."

Turning around, Hermione slowly walked back to her table.

Sweet? Sweet?! Sweet?!?!

He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin! Sweet was not in his character!

He looked over to see Blaise laughing silent.

"You're soooo sweet, Draco." Blaise cooed while fluttering his dark eyelashes at Malfoy.

_I'm gonna finally make you see_

_I'm gonna make you learn your lesson with me_

"Granger, wait up!"

Hermione kept walking.

"Granger!"

Hermione slowed down but continued her journey.

"I said wait!" Malfoy turned the corner after her and grabbed her hand.

"What is up with you?" He demanded.

"Up?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Yes, up!" He snarled. "Short skirt, tight shirt, unbuttoned unlike your usual prissy self, high heels, hair, makeup…"

"Geez, Malfoy, would you like to comment on my knickers, too?"

"If the skirt got any shorter, I could…as could the rest of Hogwarts!" He raged.

"Why do you care?"

Draco blinked.

"I don't." He said, stepping back.

"Shame." Hermione whispered, running a finger down his cheek. He was instantly reminded of the Potions Lab and charcoaled wood and her cleaning his face and their kiss. His breathing quickened. He stared at her. She seemed unaffected by her reactions.

So she was toying with him.

Well, two could play that game.

He reached out and pulled her towards him.

"I lied."

"No surprise there, Slytherin." She mocked.

His eyes narrowed.

"What are you playing at?"

"I don't play games, Malfoy…unlike some others in the immediately area."

"I wasn't playing a game with you, Princess. I was honest about what I wanted."

"Oh…right…that." Hermione drawled. "You want me in your bed for one night and can't honestly understand why I'm not impressed, why I'm not falling at your feet in sheer and utter delight. Well, now that the entire school knows you sent me the flowers and they all saw what you gave me at the Quidditch game, suddenly that little idea of yours to make me more popular appears to be taking flight. I'm just giving it a helping hand with this little get-up of mine."

Draco hissed.

"But here's the best part, Malfoy. I didn't have to sleep with you at all. No one can believe that a girl would say no to you, so they all believe we have actually shagged. I can have any guy I want now. I've got it narrowed down to a handful. What's Blaise like?" Hermione's eyes taunted him.

The hiss evolved to a growl.

"He can't figure out if he likes boys or girls better." Draco threw that fact down at her feet. She didn't appear phased. Infuriated, he pulled her against him. "As you can feel, however, I like girls…I like you."

He paled at those three words which had escaped his mouth.

Even Hermione had stilled. She had never expected to hear him actually say that. Want, desire, crave, yes. But like? Malfoy liked her?

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she whispered, "Even you admit that you're a liar, Malfoy."

"Say my name…please." He asked.

"You're a liar, Draco." She said softly.

"Yes, I am." He admitted as he lowered his mouth on to hers. One hand whipped around her waist, securing her against him. The other hand weaved within her hair and captured her head, giving her no means of escape. She whimpered, fighting herself since she couldn't fight him. She refused to respond, she refused to submit. That left one option. Dominate.

Her two tiny hands reached behind his neck and pulled him down tighter on to her. Draco's breath hitched in surprise as her hands alternated between rubbing his shoulders or playing with his hair while her tongue fought his.

He managed to extract his hand from her hair and run it down her side. He could feel her tremble – was it excitement, anticipation, disgust? – against him. Slowly, he walked her backwards against the wall, to give them both support. He was amazed at how those heels put her at a perfect height for him and all needed to do would be lift the skirt and…Merlin…where were those lips of hers going?

He braced one of his hands on the wall above her as she fluttered kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Quickly, she worked her way back up and ran her tongue along the curve of his ear, biting softly on the soft flesh at the base.

She leaned up into him and Draco felt his pulse race even more as her chest pushed into him. He eagerly waited to hear what she was about to say. What delicious little tidbit would leave those moist lips?

"I'm late for class." Hermione whispered and ducked below his arm to disappear down the corridor.

Groaning, Draco leaned forward and rested his forehead on the cool stone wall.

_Cause I'm not the kind of girl who will lay down at your feet_

_Pedal back for your love, come whenever you call me_

_Cause you're not what I need _

_(No, you're not the one for me no)_

_(And I'll never have to let you go)_

_(Cause I'm more than that girl in the shadow - I'm telling ya)_

Hermione stared at the flickering flames of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She had almost lost control in the corridor earlier that day. So close…to be honest, she wasn't sure what reminded her of the whole ploy that her female friends had concocted. Maybe Goderich Gryffindor was speaking to her from the grave. After all, he wouldn't want one of his own to be snogging a Slytherin…in a public corridor no less!

Hermione flushed, although she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or desire.

Crookshanks curled up in her lap and purred contentedly. He didn't care who she snogged as long as she returned to give him some attention. If only all males were that simple, she mused.

((Okay, let's face facts, girl. You enjoyed yourself today. You enjoyed the attention and you most certain enjoyed Dra…Malfoy…oh, fine, Draco's reaction. You want more of that kind of reaction from him. You're only human.))

Making out in the corridor with him had made Hermione aware of certain things missing in her young adult life. While others were having fun, she was always studying and learning. Sure they were fun, but books could wait a night or two, couldn't they?

But was she ready for more with Draco?

The lip gnawing started again.

She honestly didn't know.

((But if I do, my terms…not his.))

_Cause I'm not the kind of girl who will lay down at your feet_

_Beg for your love, come whenever you call me_

_And you'll never see me cry_

_(No, you'll never see me cry, no, no, no)_

_(And you're never gonna break me no, no)_

_(Cause I'm never gonna be what you want me to)_

_(I know for sure)_

_(I'm not lost in your world)_

"Good morning, Princess." Draco whispered, sliding into the seat beside her in the Potions Lab. "I didn't see you at breakfast."

"I wasn't hungry."

"You will be."

"Probably." Hermione shrugged.

"Brought you a muffin. You should eat if before Snape shows up." Draco offered a golden brown muffin to her.

"You brought me breakfast in class?" Hermione stared.

"Yeah, well, it's not the same as breakfast in bed…"

"No, it's not." Hermione grinned and took the offered treat.

Draco frowned. It's not? How would she know? Who…

"Who did you get breakfast in bed from?"

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled taking a bite of the still warm baked food.

"How do you know it's not the same?"

Hermione swallowed.

"Because we're in class. I don't see my bed in here. Hence it's not the same as breakfast in bed." Hermione chuckled. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." Draco replied sharply. He reached over and brushed some loose crumbs out of the corner of her mouth. Hermione blushed and mumbled her thanks.

"Have lunch with me." He said simply.

Hermione blinked.

"Today." He added.

Hermione blinked again.

"Thanks but no thanks, Malfoy. I have an aversion to sitting at the Slytherin table."

He frowned. As much as he wanted her, there was no way he was going to sit with the Gryffindorks. And he knew that neither of them wanted to sit with the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.

"Greenhouse. There's no class. I'll bring lunch."

"A picnic?" Hermione grinned.

"Sure. Why not? I throw a mean picnic." Draco smirked.

"I'd expect nothing other than mean from a Slytherin." Hermione countered. "I mean, you insult me to my face on a fairly regular basis."

Draco clutched a hand over his heart.

"Hey, I haven't called you that name in a while, if you think about it."

Hermione frowned. He was right. He hadn't called that since…she couldn't recall offhand. Oh dear. No insults. Flowers. The snitch. A picnic.

((I can do this.))

"So, are we on for lunch?" He asked.

((I'm in over my head.))

Hermione nodded.


	9. Poor Ol Broken Hearted Me

**Poor Ol Broken Hearted Me**

**Lyrics : **The Trews

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **Look, I wrote this chapter and that took all of my creative energy. You'll forgive me this once if I don't have a disclaimer, right? I mean, you all know I don't the characters or the song…right? Oh…I figured since Hermione had her own chapter (sort of), Draco deserved one of his own. It's only fair.

* * *

_There's no sight she'd rather see _

_Than poor old broken hearted me _

I tapped my foot impatiently, watching as the Hogwarts' house elves scampered back and forth across the warm kitchen. I had class all morning and yet was apparently spontaneous enough to invite Hermione out on a picnic.

((What was I thinking?!?!))

So here I found myself, restraining the urge to bark out orders for the magical servants to hurry up. If Hermione found out I hadn't made the basket myself, she'd be upset. If she found out that I had the elves do it, she'd be angry. If she found out that I yelled them, she'd be positively livid.

I could handle the upset and the anger…but seeing the Gryffindor Princess livid was one thing I never wanted to see again. My nose still ached when I thought about her right hook connecting with it.

Getting back to the present, however, I realized that Granger was upping the stakes of our game. She thought that a great set of legs entitled her to setting the rules. Little did she know that I was on to her. I knew that she was torn between giving into her baser desires or standing by her Gryffindor principles which shouted that I was to be trampled underneath those delicate heels she had taken to wearing.

Well, I had a surprise for her. I was going to play this game…our game…to my rules. No way was the bookworm going to best me at this. I wanted her…that hadn't changed. But as per my rules, once I had her it would be over. End of story. No amount of leg could convince me otherwise.

I grabbed the basket offered by some elf whose name I didn't know and whirled out of the kitchen without a word of thanks or gratitude. Let Granger hear about that!

_I never been the kind of man to let a woman changes my plan _

_But all of that was history when she sho' nuff did this to me _

_Her lies they won me over quick _

_She ruled my mind, my heart, my dick _

_I took the line, the hook, the bait _

_And now I'm sick from what I ate and _

"You're early." She said to me as I entered the deserted greenhouse.

"You're earlier." I fired back.

Hermione turned and smiled at me. I refused to melt…okay…maybe just a little melting was acceptable.

((Rules, Malfoy! This is a game…your rules.))

"Can I help?" Hermione asked as I set the basket down on a clean table.

"No." I said a bit more sharply than I intended. She took a step back in surprise.

I plucked a pink rose lying on top of the blanket I had remembered to grab at the last moment and turned to face her.

"Here. This is for you."

"Thank you." She gently reached out for it and managed to take the delicate bloom without touching my own fingers. "It's lovely."

I simply nodded. Anything I said to that would have been terribly cliché and I wasn't in the mood for that.

"So why the greenhouse?" She asked as I shook the blanket out and laid it on a bare piece of floor.

I smirked.

"Since you're not courageous enough to eat at the Slytherin table and I'm not stupid enough to eat with your house, I had to come up with an alternate eating establishment." I shrugged. It was honest enough.

"There are two other houses." Hermione offered.

I raised my eyebrows up at that comment. The Gryffindor Princess had the good grace to blush. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, indeed!

"Besides," I continued. "The last time I checked, it was still cold outside and it's toasty warm in here. Unless, of course, you would prefer we picnic in a snow bank."

"No…no…this is fine." Hermione conceded. "What did you pack us?"

"Uhhh…food."

"What kind of food?" She pestered.

I remained silent.

"Oh, Malfoy." She sighed. "You had the house elves prepare this, didn't you?"

"I had class this morning!" My argument sounded pathetic even to my own ears.

Hermione's lips pursed in displeasure. Well, I could fix that, couldn't I.

"And my attention was rather focused on planning on other things." I continued.

"Like what?" Merlin but her voice actually sounded bored!

"This!"

Wrapping an arm around her, I pulled Hermione against me and started to devour her mouth. Suddenly, I realized that she had goaded me into this. Merlin! She made me kiss her! She...oh, sweet pumpkin juice…she just made me moan. But, I swear, I couldn't help it…that delightful little tongue of hers was doing some pretty flexible maneuvers in my mouth.

((Ahem…your rules, Malfoy.))

Ah, curse my brain for kicking in at this point…and bless it, as well.

I slowly disentangled myself from Hermione and stepped back.

"I'm hungry." I said simply.

"As am I." Hermione took a step forward. Was she smirking?!?!

"Food." I pointed at the basket. "We have only a short time before our afternoon classes start."

Shrugging, Hermione gracefully lowered herself to the blanket. Her legs, exposed more due her short skirt, tucked under her.

_There's no sight she'd rather see _

_Than poor old broken hearted me _

_Her mission is my misery _

_Poor old broken hearted me _

"Thank you for handing in our essay, by the way." Hermione said, swallowing a bite from her sandwich.

I nodded, aloof.

"Do I really button my shirts up so tight that you think I'm prissy?" Hermione asked.

"Pardon me?" I blinked.

"In the corridor, you were commenting on my skirt and blouse." She explained.

"Ah, right, I remember." I took a sip of my water. "I believe I also said that if your skirt was any shorter, all of Hogwarts would know what colour knickers you were wearing."

"Today is pink."

I blinked again.

"Bright pink."

I coughed on my water.

Hermione looked at me, a faint smile traced across her mouth.

"Swallowed wrong." I tried to explain.

_The force of her magnetic pull was cruel and unusual _

_When she calls I wag my tail I'm harder than a coffin nail _

_A pilgrim on my bended knees _

_I'd cross the desert if it please you _

_Baby treat me as you will _

_Yours to bless, yours to kill _

Hermione leaned across the blanket and rubbed my back. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Just breathe normally." She whispered.

I nodded back dumbly.

"Better?"

I nodded again and glanced down.

"Your shirt is still too tight." I smirked.

"Well, then, we can't have that, can we?" Hermione laughed and began to undo a button…another button…and…wait, what this?!?!

I jumped across the space between us and began to close up the buttons. Hermione giggled.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

"Draco." I muttered. "And I'm trying to make you decent."

Hermione pouted at me. She actually pouted! At me! Her brown eyes laughed at me, though.

"But I'm not a pureblood, remember? There's no way I'll be decent in your eyes."

"Fine, I'm making you as decent as possible." I snapped, doing up the last button.

I leaned back and admired my handiwork.

"See something you like, Malfoy?"

"Draco." I replied without thinking.

"See something you like, Draco?" Merlin, but when did I start finding her voice to be so alluring?

"As a matter of fact, I do." I admitted. "I see something I want."

"To bad you can't have it."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because you wouldn't know what to do with it once you had it."

"I beg to differ."

"I thought Malfoy's didn't beg."

"Figure of speech." I paused. She was so close, I could kiss her right now. "Why won't you give me what I want?"

"Because you don't deserve me." Hermione stopped. "No, that's not completely true…it's because I deserve better."

"And, what, you think Pothead or Weasel is better than I?" I stared at her shocked.

"Who said I want one of them?" She fired back at me. "I deserve better than secret groping in dark closets or someone who merely wants me for a one-night stand in his bed."

I had the good grace to flush at that.

_There's no sight she'd rather see _

_Than poor old broken hearted me _

_So happy when I'm on my knees _

_Poor old broken hearted _

"So what if you do?" I asked callously. "Why not give it a go until something better comes along?"

"Because you've admitted that you want me in your bed once. One time to satisfy your need and soil your sheets. I refuse to be treated in such a demeaning manner." Hermione tilted her head. "And the flowers, while a lovely touch, are hardly enough to convince me to give your idea a go."

"Instead then you're going to torment me and give yourself to someone else?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"You don't look too convinced of the idea, Princess." I remarked.

"It's…difficult." She shrugged, unsure of how to explain.

"It's difficult being someone else…trying to be someone you're not comfortable being…trying to live up to someone else's expectations."

Hermione nodded.

I crawled over to her and pulled her into my lap. She didn't protest, but she didn't exactly come eagerly, I noted.

"Princess, what I'm offering you is some fun. To figure out what those other girls are talking about…and that which you think you're missing out on. At the same time, let's face it…who else understands you as I do? I know you want fun and intelligent conversation. I know that you want to feel needed but protected at the same time. We're having a picnic for lunch…that's fun. You've admitted that I'm a half-decent potions partner. I've admitted that I need you." My arms tightened around her and my voice became a growl. "And I protect what is mine."

Hermione shook her head.

"I can't, Malfoy…Draco. Do you know what Harry, Ron or any of the other male Gryffindors will do to you if they got wind of…us?"

I actually smirked at this.

"I can handle the male Gryffindorks. It's the women that get under my skin…one in particular."

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "Any one I know?"

"Probably not as well as you should."

Hermione looked confused.

"I thought you meant me…" She stammered.

"I did." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "You don't know yourself as well as you should."

"And you think that you're the person to show me?" Hermione gave a quick laugh.

"I don't know, but what have you got to lose?"

_She'll get bored of me one day or I'll resolve to walk away _

_With good intent my road is paved but I'm not sure I want to be saved _

"No strings." I said. "Should either of us want to end this, the other will respect this wish."

"Hah!" She squirmed in my lap. Well that certainly felt nice! "I have repeatedly told you that I don't wish to be in your bed but you haven't respected that."

"Because I know you don't mean it." I grinned knowingly. "If you want to end anything between us…and you truly mean it…I will respect your wishes."

Hermione gnawed her lower lip. I was fascinated by the whole process of that pink flesh being worked over by her teeth.

"I need to think about this." She said finally.

"No surprise there." I chuckled. Hermione glared at me.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No." I shook my head. "You think about everything. Everything is planned out in your eyes…even this delightfully short skirt and tight blouse and high heels. You have a plan for using them…despite your protests to the contrary. When was the last time you did something spontaneous?"

Hermione frowned.

"Just last night! Instead of my normal bubble bath, I…"

I started to rock with laughter.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed. It was a good thing she was still in my lap. It prevented her from getting a good angle to punch me.

"Bubble bath?!?!" I gasped, laughing. "You think a bubble bath is spontaneous?!?!"

"Well, what would you call spontaneous?" She demanded.

_There's no sight she'd rather see _

_Than poor old broken hearted me _

_Her mission is my misery _

_Poor old broken hearted _

_There's no sight she'd rather see _

_Than poor old broken hearted me _

_So happy when I'm on my knees _

_Poor old broken hearted _

"This." I gathered her up and pulled her tight against me. Instead of kissing her lips, however, I swooped down on the delicate flesh joining the neck and shoulder. It was covered by her shirt which I had stupidly buttoned up all the way only minutes earlier. Kicking myself inwardly for such foolishness, I bared my teeth and nipped her through the cotton.

"Or this." Reaching over, I fingered the hem of her short skirt and flipped a handful of material up.

"Hey!" Hermione gasped in shock.

"Yup…they are bright pink." I confirmed the colour of her knickers and chuckled. "See? Spontaneous isn't bad."

A somewhat predatory look crossed her face and for a moment I was actually taken aback. There were moments – like now – when I believed that Hermione Granger could actually hurt me. The idea of a Pureblood being brought down by the likes of her was laughable, but occasionally, I swear, she seemed to possess the power to take down the Dark Lord single-handedly.

In a flash, I found myself on my back and very soft Gryffindor Princess on top of me. She stared down at me with a slight smirk…a very scary slight smirk…and I wondered what deviousness her brain was plotting. I some times think that the Sorting Hat made a mistake her…a big mistake. But she did have the loyalty that most Slytherins failed to exhibit and Gyrffindors exuded to a sickening degree.

While focusing on her eyes and her smirk, I hadn't noticed her hands. I gulped visibly when I felt them on my belt buckle and could hear the sounds of the metal clasp coming undone. Coming undone in a similar manner to me.

"Uhhh…Princess? Hermione? Aren't you moving a little fast? I mean, yes, I want you…but I wasn't thinking here…in the dirt…" It was my turn to squirm a bit. Although, I couldn't tell you if it was in delight or terror.

((Holy Merlin! There go the button and zipper! She's not even looking down at what she's doing! Hey…wait a sec…))

I frowned.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, suddenly curious as her lack of innocent behaviour.

Still smiling at me, she shook her head in the negative.

Ah, that was my Princess…always a quick study.

"I just thought," she mused out loud, "That if you could see my knickers, I could see yours."

"If you were curious, I could have simply told you." I hissed, as my pants were tugged down. My traitorous hips aided her in her mission.

"Not the same." Hermione chuckled.

She looked down and frowned. She actually frowned!

((No woman looks at me and frowns!!!))

"Green." Hermione shook her head. "How utterly Slytherin. Tell me, Malfoy, don't you have any other colours besides green, black, white and grey?"

"I'm not going to wear pink, if that's what you're insinuating." I huffed.

Hermione climbed off of me and looked at me.

"Don't go anywhere." She smiled sweetly and disappeared into the backdrop of green leafy plants and humid air.

I assumed she was going to look for a flower or plant or something to test out its tickling properties on me. No complaints from me. Not many people know this, but I actually enjoy a good tickle session…if done properly. Being the good Malfoy I am, I lay there waiting for her…on the blanket…on the ground…on my back…trousers down…

"Oh my!"

I bolted upright and saw Professor Sprout staring at me in astonishment, a hand over her gaping mouth.

Hermione had just played me. Played me well, too, I might add.

((Turn about is fair play.))

I pulled up my pants and started to prepare an explanation for the woman who loved weeds.


	10. Bad To The Bone

**Bad to the Bone**

**Lyrics : **George Thorogood and the Destroyers

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **I don't make any money from this…so if you wish to pay me in the form of a review, that would be greatly appreciated. Besides, I don't have to pay taxes on reviews so perhaps not making money on this is a good thing.

* * *

_On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered round  
And they gazed in wild wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said leave this one alone.  
She could tell right away  
I was bad to the bone  
_

She left Draco to face Professor Sprout alone and he was not amused. Hermione "I'm wearing pink knickers" Granger was a traitor…they were having a lovely lunch **together** and then she up and disappeared on him.

He was positively furious and slammed the dirty root of the nameless plant he was holding into a clay pot.

"Careful, now, Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Sprout admonished. "You do not wish to damage the roots of this plant. They are what will gather nourishment for it."

Draco made a face at the dirt-covered Professor as she turned her back. It wasn't as if he was a complete idiot. He twisted the plant in the clay pot hoping to shred the roots a bit more. The very idea was providing him with some perverse form of satisfaction.

Covering up his evidence with some loosened soil, he restrained the strong urge to slam the pot down on the table. How dare she…tease…and all-but-strip him…and desert him! How…evil.

Draco suddenly grinned.

((Well, well, well…it would appear the little bookworm has a backbone after all.))

Draco knew that the recent change in her appearance was the work of several Gryffindor girls. But she must have seen Sprout coming their way and consciously left him there to be found, quite literally, with his pants down. If it hadn't been him left in that situation, he actually would have been quite proud of her show of defiance.

The blond young man realized that she had done what he had essentially said he would do to her. Have his fun and leave. She had her moment to tease him and then had left him. Naturally, he understood her trepidation at the possibility of a relationship…even a one-night relationship…with him. Did she not understand his own qualms and fears about the possibility? He did, after all, have a reputation to maintain and any time spent with her was bound to destroy it. He was willing to risk his Slytherin Prince title for one night with her. Surely she could risk her own Gryffindor Princess position.

Draco paused. Yes, their social standings prevented any form of relationship. Mudblood and Pureblood were not meant to be in the same room let alone same bed. But perhaps their "royal" Hogwarts titles could lend some support to their possible partnership.

He had a new angle to approach Hermione with. Draco started to whistle while potting the remaining plants. Professor Sprout watched through her messy, curly hair but said nothing. She knew it was never good when a Slytherin was happy…someone was bound to get hurt.

_  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone  
_

"She did what?!?!" Blaise sat on Draco's bed and howled in laugther. The blond scowled at his so-called friend.

"I didn't tell you that to provide you with a reason to laugh."

"Perhaps, not." Blaise chuckled. "But, Merlin, that is funny…and rather…"

"Slytherin of her…yes, yes, I know. I figured that much out on my own." Draco's scowl deepened. "But if you tell anyone, I shall be forced to…"

"No need to worry, my friend." Blaise held a hand over his heart. "Besides, even if I did tell people, no one would believe me. I mean, seriously, Hermione Granger leaving you with your pants down…hell, Granger taking your pants down in the first place!"

"Yeah." Draco mused. "She's got some pretty nimble fingers. Makes me wonder what else is nimble on that bookworm."

"Considering we've all seen her legs…"

Draco sighed heavily. He closed his eyes and allowed himself a small moment to daydream.

He growled as he felt Blaise poking him in the leg. Swatting at the offending dark-skinned hand, he weighed the merits of telling Blaise about his thoughts regarding the disparities in their social standings being reduced by their Hogwarts titles.

((Then again, after that round of amusement, perhaps not.))

"So, when will she get back to you about your…offer?" Blaise asked.

Draco shrugged.

"It's not like I gave her a deadline." He replied. "She has enough pressure for meeting requirements through school. I figured the least I could do is leave the offer open."

"Yes, because your offer was so kind." Blaise suggested. "What girl wouldn't swoon at the opportunity to crawl between your sheets with no strings attached?"

Draco frowned.

"Are you trying to make a point here, Zabimi?" He growled.

"Hermione Granger isn't the kind of woman who appreciates offers with or without strings. She wants…what she wants." Blaise's face turned thoughtful. "Despite all of her book smarts, she is ruled by her heart."

"Her heart wants to know what she's missing." Draco replied.

"Come again?"

"Think about it, Blaise." Draco crawled over to where Blaise sat and stared into his friends eyes. Blaise felt a fissure of…anticipation…flit through him, although he wasn't sure if was from Draco's proximity or his friend's zealous belief in bedding the Gryffindor Princess. "She's a hormonal young woman…sharing a room with other hormonal young women. Brown, Patil…even Weaselette…are all doing the social scene. And I'll bet all the galleons in my possession that they talk about 'boys' at night. Poor Granger…listening…and unable to participate. Unable to add her own spin on who kisses the best or which techniques to use or who would be the best lover."

"You think she'll accept because of her friends?!?!" Blaise stared.

"Peer pressure, Zabimi." Draco patted his fellow Slytherin's hand. "It's an awesome force."

_  
I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours, pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya, woman  
That I'm bad to the bone_

Hermione looked across the Great Hall and pondered the emptiness of the Slytherin table. A few of the younger years were breaking their fast, but the more well known of the cunning group were not present. This included Malfoy.

She wondered briefly if they were busy plotting her demise after leaving the proclaimed Sex God to the weedy clutches of the Head of Hufflepuff. Hermione really had tried not to giggle when she saw Pomfrey heading their way. It really was too perfect…the timing…the situation…the pants.

Draco **had** asked if she ever did anything spontaneous. So she did. On a whim, she left Draco there to face the resident plant expert…in all his glory. It really was all his fault, then.

Hermione had resisted the urge to stick around and watch, as the possibility of also being caught was too high. But the fact that she had basically played Malfoy's game better than he had, gave a boost to her self-confidence. Too bad she couldn't tell anyone…not yet.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and the rest of the Slytherins filed in.

Hermione inhaled sharply. Something about Draco was different. He was taller…but the same. More confident…but the same. More arrogant…((Is that even possible?!?!))…but the same. Her senses felt attuned to him, as if her very core was humming at his frequency. At the same time, she mused at his audacity to look so proud considering what had happened in the greenhouse.

Draco glanced over and arched a blond brow. His lips pursed ever so slightly, as if he was blowing her a kiss but not willing to let the entire world know. Hermione tingled in pleasure. Their secret. And judging at how none of the other Slytherins were shooting looks of death or hexes of misfortune in her general direction, it appeared as if Malfoy had kept the whole greenhouse situation a secret. Another secret…just between them.

Hermione flushed.

All night she had contemplated his offer. It was tempting…oh so very…very…very tempting.

As she had mulled his words over, it wasn't as if she was going to be able to sleep after all, she had realized that Malfoy would keep any…thing…that happened between them a secret, as well. He wouldn't…couldn't…let anyone know that they had a…thing.

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone

Draco smirked as his sipped his pumpkin juice. Granger looked positively…pensive.

"She's thinking it over." His voice was filled with awe as he whispered to Blaise.

"Well, I'll be hexed." Blaise murmured. "I don't believe I gave you enough credit when it came to understanding women."

Draco licked his lips and grinned.

"If she's thinking it over, she hasn't said no. Which means all I need to do is push her limits." Draco chuckled at the pleasurable thoughts. "Not too hard, though. Don't want to make her skittish."

"She's not a bloody horse, Malfoy." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"But, Merlin, I'd love to ride her." Draco quipped.

"Ugh, that was horrible." Blaise groaned at the pun.

"So, let's recap, shall we?" Draco suggested softly. "I've stopped calling her that nickname. I've arranged for flowers by owl. I've touched, teased, kissed. I've…tried…to have a picnic. I've offered. What's left?"

"Step 3." Blaise grinned. "Surprise her. Do something totally unexpected…and nice."

"Nice?" Draco sat up straight and scowled at his friend. "I don't do…nice."

"Tell me about it." Blaise fired back. "But sometimes, we need to do things we don't want to do in order to get the things we want."

Draco crossed his eyes.

"It gets worse, though." Blaise lowered his voice. "It has to be in front of her friends."

"What?!?!" Draco yelled and stood up. All eyes in the Great Hall turned to stare at him, including Hermione. "I won't!"

Blaise pulled his friend back into his chair.

"If you truly want her as badly as you say…you will." He hissed. "It's a female thing. Something about us men totally embarrassing ourselves or willing to sacrifice our male pride, appeals to them."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"She's over there eating with her friends and housemates." Blaise chuckled. "Now is as good a time as any."

"No." Draco grumbled. "I need time to process this."

I'll make a rich woman beg  
And I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush  
And I'll make a young girl squeal  
I wanna tell you pretty baby  
What I see I make my own  
I'm here to tell you pretty woman  
That I'm bad to the bone

Draco swished into the Potions lab and subtlety observed the reactions of the female students. His robe floated around him as he approached the station where he worked with Hermione.

Pansy wiggled her fingers at him in greeting. He tried to ignore her…but how did one ignore such a bloody mess masquerading as female? Especially one that seemed to have her heart set on embedding her claws in him. He suppressed a shudder.

Parvarti smiled sweetly over at him. He sneered at her and amazingly her smile became even sweeter. He frowned. Women. Seriously they were a strange lot. Being evil made one half of the Patil twins happy. That was just bizarre. Draco shook his head.

And, sweet Merlin, was that Lavender hiking up her robes to show off her legs to him. Draco plopped himself down on his stool. He was, after all, male and had a masculine obligation to look at the legs. He scowled. Really, Hermione's were ever so much better looking. Granger's legs screamed for him to run his hand up and down them before showing her how to wrap them around him. Lavender's legs screamed for a 5 kilometre run, three or four days a week. It wasn't that she was chunky…but, when he compared them to Granger's slender calves…he shivered.

"Are you done?" Hermione hissed.

"Pardon me?" Draco started at her voice.

"Staring. Gawking. Ogling."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly."

"That's good to know." Draco took out his book and a quill. "Because you really have nothing to be jealous of. I want you…not them, Granger."

"Touching." Hermione's voice was tinged with sarcasm.

"I mean it."

"Your words are meaningless, Malfoy."

"Then perhaps my actions will be more believable." He whispered, as he stroked her hand.

Draco was pleased at her sudden intake of breath.

"All they prove is that you want me." Hermione muttered.

"Precisely." Draco nodded, pleased at her understanding.

"But I don't know if I want you."

Draco blinked in surprise. Any comment of his was cut off as Snape whirled into the room to start the lesson.

_  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone_

Severus Snape watched as his two most adept potions students barely spoke to each other while completing their assignment. It went beyond their lack of words. Even their bodies weren't speaking to each other.

It was rather amusing in his dark, sick, rather twisted mind to watch as they kept having to divert their actions at the last moment in order to avoid touching. They wouldn't even glare at each other.

((Ah, young lust.))

He had mulled over the possibility of a relationship between these two. As much as it galled him to think that one of his Slytherins could possibly find a Gryffindor attractive, he was reminded of his own youth. Perhaps, it wouldn't be too horrible, as long as they could keep it a secret. If other Purebloods learned of any perceived wrong doing between these two, disaster was bound to follow.

((Perhaps if they just got it out of their systems…))

Snape's head snapped up at that thought. His dark eyes glittered as they stared at Draco Malfoy, the young man's blond head bent over his cauldron. It didn't take a magical genius to figure out that Malfoy had his eyes set on Granger for sheer conquest. To make matters worse, for smooth talkers like his Slytherins, it was totally possible for him to make his words sound full of promise. Slytherins could be as hypnotic as cobras when they set their minds to it.

Torn between wanting to allow his house student to succeed (or fail) or letting the bookworm know about the plot, Severus returned his gaze to the notes in front of him. He opted to keep his mouth shut. If Granger thought she was so intelligent, let her figure this out on her own.

Making up his mind, Snape stood up and began to wander the room. He felt the need to belittle the progress of his students.

Now when I walk the streets  
Kings and queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied.  
I wanna tell ya, baby  
What I see I make my own.  
And I'm here to tell ya, pretty woman  
That I'm bad to the bone

"Malfoy! What are you doing?" Hermione managed not to shriek as she was dragged into an empty classroom after Potions had ended. Mentally, she kicked herself for telling Harry and Ron to go on ahead without her. She wondered if they would notice her lack of presence. Probably not, as they were too busy talking about the upcoming Quidditch game.

"I want to talk to you." He explained.

"Uh huh." Hermione stood with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, don't go all prim and proper on me now, Princess." Draco smirked as he sized her up…slowly. "On second thought, it's actually turning me on."

Hermione huffed.

"I was wondering if you had given any thought to what we discussed earlier."

"I didn't realize I was supposed to actually think about it."

Draco's lips pursed in frustration.

"Well, I was rather hoping you wouldn't think, but that was rather fanciful of me, I suppose." Draco admitted.

"What do you want?" Her voice was filled with frustration.

"I've already told you. You." He jumped up suddenly and approached. Hermione took a step back and found herself against a wall. "You know, it is very cliché, but I do so enjoy pinning you up against the wall."

"No muscles to control me yourself?" Hermione spat.

"Mmmmm….feisty." Draco leaned in and nuzzled the side of Hermione's neck. "I **like** feisty."

He tried not to chuckle as he could feel Hermione urging her muscles to relax. Apparently, some noise escaped into her ear, as she pushed up against him.

"You are such a prat!" Hermione growled.

"Through and through, I'm afraid." Draco smirked. "Some say it's part of my charm."

"More like your…"

"No need to be nasty, Princess." Draco admonished. "Especially when I have you at my mercy."

"The very idea of a Malfoy and mercy!" Hermione choked out a laugh. "Talk about your oxymorons!"

"Why don't you admit it, Hermione?" Draco asked softly.

She closed her eyes as his use of her name washed over gently.

"Admit what?" She whispered.

"You like how I make you feisty. You like how I make you nasty…and how I make you want to do nasty things."

Her dark eyes widened.

"That's disgusting!" Hermione hissed at him.

"And you like it." His pale eyes danced in merriment. Oh, but how he was enjoying this. He didn't need to corrupt the bookworm after all…she already was, but she just wasn't ready to tell herself that. What fun he would have showing her just how twistedly normal she was. She had lewd thoughts like the rest of them. She had dreams of seduction. And he looked forward to playing out her thoughts and dreams in the real world.

Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Ba ba ba bad  
Bad to the bone

"I suppose I should let you go." Draco said sadly. He really did like where they were.

"Ron and Harry are probably looking for me right now." Hermione agreed.

"Hmmm…on second thought, maybe we should stay just like this and make enough noise for them to find us." Draco's mouth twitched into something that resembled a smile.

"What?" Hermione's voice shook in disbelief. She started to twist in Draco's grip.

"Careful, Princess." Draco warned. "We don't want you to bruise. However would you explain them to your holier-than-though-housemates?"

Hermione stilled.

"I'll let you go if you pay the price."

"Fine." Hermione glared. "Draco."

"As much as I truly do enjoy hearing you say my name, that wasn't quite what I had in mind."

"Then wha…"

"A kiss." Draco stared down at her.

"You've already kissed me before. Nothing special there."

"Ouch. That hurts, Princess. I want you to kiss me. I want you to kiss me in such a way that I want to kiss you back."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Hermione frowned.

"You're the genius. You figure it out." Draco threw the challenge at her.

"How am I supposed to tempt you while you hold me down?"

"Distract me."

"A knee to the groin would accomplish the same thing." Hermione bit out.

"I don't think you want to go down that road with me, Princess." Draco threatened. "You won't like where you end up."

"Well then come closer." Hermione said, rather flustered. "I can't kiss you while you're up there. I need you to come closer."

"Make me." Draco grinned.

Hermione frowned for a moment and then smiled as an idea came into her head.

Her heels did put her at such a wonderful height and right now she needed a form of leverage to bring him closer. Balancing herself on one delicately shod foot, Hermione lifted her other leg and wrapped it around the back of Draco's thighs. She curled her leg and pulled him up against her.

A shot of feminine delight coursed through Hermione as she realized she had just made Draco groan in pleasure. She leaned up and pulled her leg tighter. That internal humming in her core had returned, she noticed, as his body was aligned flush with hers. Her chin tilted and she opened her mouth.

Draco fully expected her to plant her mouth against his and he shivered in anticipation. Leave it to Hermione, however, to do something he didn't expect. His eyes, closing as he waited for her kiss, shot open when she ran her tongue along his lower lip. Draco fought the urge to pull her even more against him. To do that now, would be to admit that her one little action impacted him. Him…Draco Malfoy…brought down by a light touch. Merlin, he'd never live that down. She wouldn't let him.

Her teeth nipped at his lower lip as soon as her tongue had finished greeting him. Using a delicate grip, she brought his face down to her level and claimed his mouth with her own. He granted her entrance into him as her tongue politely requested. Politely. Draco never imagined that he would be politely asked anything in a situation such as this. He also never imagined that he would grant it.

He was bad. He was dark. He was…kissing her back. Draco wrapped his hands from her wrists and pulled her against him. He hissed in pleasure as her leg moved higher and rested around his hip. One hand slid down and stroked her thigh, causing Hermione to rub against him.

"Let me go." Hermione whispered when she had managed to free her mouth.

"You don't want to go." Draco found himself pleading.

"Let. Me. Go." Her voice was more firm.

"Your voice says go, Princess, but your leg wrapped around me says stay." Draco teased lightly, trying to convince his heart to return to a normal beat.

"My leg and I will have a serious talk later tonight." Hermione groaned as Draco continued to stroke her thigh.

"Allow me…please." Draco arched a brow.

Hermione gasped as Draco dropped to his knees and began to kiss her calves. Her hands clutched his shoulders.

"What…are…you…doing?" She moaned.

"We're talking." Draco replied. "They like me. I like them. We have a relationship built on respect."

Draco placed one last kiss on each of Hermione's knees…((oooh, there's a joke in there somewhere))…and stood up to face her.

"You can go." Draco stepped away.

Hermione blinked owlishly at him.

"But fair warning, Princess." Draco said unsmiling. "I made a polite offer. Make a decision soon before I choose to throw it away and simply take what I want."

"And if I say no?" Hermione asked.

"Make a decision…soon." Draco said, as he opened the door to set her free.


	11. Genie in a Bottle

**Genie In A Bottle**

**Lyrics : **Christina Aguilera

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **I don't own any of this except perhaps the creative meanderings to combine the songs and characters. Oh, if you have been reading the story from the beginning, you might have noticed that I've changed the titles of the chapters. I realized that "Chapter 1", "Chapter 2", etc., was rather dull. So, I've changed the titles to match the songs used.

* * *

_Oh...  
I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone  
To release me  
_

"Are you all set for Hogsmeade tomorrow, 'Mione?" Ginny's voice intruded into the older girl's thoughts.

"Hmm?" Hermione mumbled.

"Hogsmeade. We made plans to go, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Are you alright? You look…pale." Ginny's voice was concerned.

"I'm fine. Just…tired." Hermione admitted.

"Lavender mentioned that you've been tossing around in your sleep lately. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really."

The two girls continued their way to the library in companionable silence. Ginny's thoughts raced forward to tomorrow when they would be traveling to Hogsmeade. Nothing could top a fun day of shopping…except perhaps winning at Quidditch…or snogging with her latest beau.

Hermione's thoughts were preoccupied with Draco Malfoy and his offer and his hands and his mouth and all the wonderful things that happened when he combined his attributes. Would it really be too horrible for her to accept his offer? She'd find out…first hand…no pun intended…about all those things the other girls giggled about.

Of course, there was also the whole issue of betraying Harry and Ron and her entire house. But seriously, she'd been so loyal to the entire lot for so long, surely she was entitled to a little fun even with a perceived enemy.

Hermione could feel the frustration building up within her and she wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't find an outlet and soon. Her problem was that she wasn't sure if the frustration was purely hormonal or at her sudden inability to make a decision. She did know, however, that being frustrated was very…well…frustrating.

Suddenly, Hermione had brilliant insight into why the house elves continually banged their heads against a wall when they were tormented by their actions or decisions. She felt like doing the same right about now.

Readjusting her book bag over her shoulder, Hermione followed Ginny into the library. Tonight was homework. Tomorrow was Hogsmeade. Sunday…she'd let Draco know then what her decision was.

_  
You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way  
But that dont mean I'm gonna give it away  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)  
_

((Why?!?! Why the library?!?!)) Hermione's mind cried out at her. As soon as she and Ginny had entered the library it was quite obvious that Draco and a few other Slytherins were already there. With Christmas break coming up shortly, it was apparent that the professors were putting deadlines on many of their assignments and that the students were all in the last minute crunch to finish everything off.

Draco looked up, feeling an odd sensation wrap around him. His gaze came to rest on Hermione. He felt torn between acting as he normally would or walking up to her and kissing her senseless. The latter almost won. It scared him to admit how close that latter emotion had almost won. Perhaps it was that need, however, that stopped him from reverting to his past behaviour.

The Slytherin housemates stared at the two Gryffindors and then promptly turned their gazes to Draco. Immediately, he lowered his eyes and stared at the book lying in his lap.

"Draco." Pansy hissed.

"Hmm?" He drawled, affecting a bored tone in his voice.

"Are you going to let them stand there? They're in our library." She complained.

"The last time I checked, Parkinson, the library was open to everyone in Hogwarts…no matter what their house or intellectual ability. If that were the case, Hufflepuff would never be allowed in here."

A few Slytherins chuckled.

"But…" Pansy started.

"Just leave it, Parkinson. I want to finish my essay and go back to my room." Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Mmmm…what a lovely idea. Would you like some company?" Pansy cooed.

Hermione, watching from the sides, clenched her fists.

"Come on. They're not egging us on. Let's just find ourselves some seats." Ginny dragged Hermione away.

Draco watched through hooded eyes as the two girls walked away. He had noticed Hermione's hands and was rather pleased at her silent expression of jealousy. At least, he hoped it was jealousy and not anger at him for not immediately putting Parkinson in her place.

Hogsmeade was tomorrow and he hoped that he'd be able to find Granger alone for just a few minutes. Granted, he didn't know what he would do with those few precious moments. How could he convince her to accept his offer?

_  
Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)_

Hermione could feel his presence in the large library. She and Ginny did not sit within listening distance of the Slytherin table, but it didn't take the Hogwarts bookworm much time to figure out that if she sat in her chair a certain way, she could catch glimpses of Draco through the shelves.

She stared down at her book with unseeing eyes. She was obviously physically attracted to the young Malfoy. Her own body was a traitor even if her mind screamed otherwise. Her heart, though, was torn. Either choice she made involved being loyal while becoming disloyal at the same time. To be loyal to her body and own wants, but throw her Gryffindor principles out the window. To be loyal to her friends and reject her own desires.

((Why isn't there a happy medium?!?!)) Her mind cried out.

Hermione snapped her book shut with a bang.

"Problem?" Ginny asked looking up.

"I'm fine." Hermione glared.

"Uh, sure." Ginny cocked her head. "Last time I checked, 'Mione, I was female, too. This means I've perfected the use of the term 'I'm fine'…essentially, it means the opposite. You're restless. You're tired. You're cranky. If I didn't know better, I'd say that the whole little ploy to bring Malfoy to his knees isn't working out quite as expected."

"I'll say." Hermione sighed. "He's very good on his knees."

"What?" Ginny's eyes widened in shock. She scooted closer to Hermione. "Do tell."

Hermione shook her head.

"No way. What happened between us stays between us."

"Oh, Merlin on a broomstick! So something did happen!" Ginny gushed.

"Keep your voice down!" Hermione admonished.

The lone female Weasley sibling immediately calmed down.

"Come on. Tell!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione shook her head again.

"Okay, fine…answer me this. Can the so-called Slytherin Sex God kiss?"

Hermione sank lower in her chair and groaned out her response.

"Yesssss."

"So the little change in appearance is working."

"Yes."

"Are you holding your own?"

"Define 'holding my own' please." Hermione replied with her eyes closed.

"Are you giving in to him? Are you giving him what he wants."

"Not…yet." Hermione said softly.

"That implies you will." Ginny's voice was tinged with an emotion that Hermione couldn't place.

"I have yet to decide. I keep saying that if I will, it will be on my terms…not his."

Ginny pursed her lips, not quite believing her friend.

If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do

"You're not supposed to be here." Hermione hissed at him in a secluded corner. The shelves of books around them provided them with a bit of momentary privacy.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you'd be in the library on a Friday night?" Draco shot out.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Good point." Draco admitted graciously. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Apparently." Hermione said softly.

"We could always remain here…at the school…together." He offered.

"The last thing I want right now is to be with you." Hermione spat.

"Ah, perhaps you need some alone time to think about the offer?"

"You'll get a decision soon…just as you requested."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Go hex yourself, Malfoy."

Draco pouted.

"It's not nearly as much fun on my own then when someone else is with me."

"You're not talking about hexing are you?"

Draco reached out and began to rub Hermione's shoulders.

"You catch on fast, Princess. But it does rhyme with hex." He frowned and gently dug the pads of his fingers into Hermione's soft shoulders. "Why so tense?"

Hermione gaped at him.

"Let's do a recap, shall we, Malfoy? You've accosted me how many times? Forced me to kiss you as a payment. Make a deranged offer for me to be in your bed…and I find myself actually considering it. So yes…I'm tense!" Hermione glared at Draco.

"You are considering it?" Draco's face lit up in a smile. "Come here."

Hermione instantly found herself in Draco's embrace. Nothing blatently sexual…an honest-to-goodness…hug. And…wow…he smelled good…and felt good…and sounded good. Even his heartbeat was turning her into mush.

"I haven't made a decision yet, Malfoy." She grumbled against his chest.

"I know…but you're thinking about it." Draco hugged her tighter. "For some perverse reason, I like that."

_  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out_

"Maybe I can help you make your decision." Draco offered.

The noise that escaped Hermione's mouth was definitely not ladylike.

"Or not." Draco said. "What's stopping you from accepting?"

"Why do you care?"

"Humour me."

"Let's see. You said it yourself, I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin. The very foundations of our houses clash. This whole…concept…of there being an 'us' is doomed to fail."

"That's not very optimistic of you." Draco smirked.

"I'm not in a very optimistic mood right now." Hermione admitted.

Draco rubbed her shoulders more, trying to massage out the kinks.

"Would you stop that? Someone will see." Hermione whispered harshly.

"Is that what you really want? For me to stop?"

Silence.

"Thought not." Draco hummed lightly while focusing on one particularly stubbon knot underneath a shoulder blade. Hermione moaned softly. "Will I see you in Hogsmeade?"

"It's not that big a town. Probably yes."

They each stilled at a noise. Someone was coming! Dropping his hands from Hermione's shoulders, Draco looked around for means of escape. There was none. They looked at each other in panic.

The music's playing and the lights' down low  
One more dance and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me

Draco leaned in closer and whispered, "Forgive me."

Hermione frowned in confusion, especially as Draco leaned in and kissed quickly, yet fully, on her mouth.

He straightened up just as Pansy and Blaise rounded the corner. Hermione grabbed a book for protection.

"Draco?" Pansy asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"The little…Granger…wouldn't give me the book she was holding."

((I can't call her mudblood…she'll never forgive that.))

"So take it from her." Pansy sighed in frustration.

"I've been working on my charming skills, hoping to persuade her to hand it over."

"Who cares?" Pansy frowned. She marched up to Hermione and snatched the book from the Gryffindor female.

A smirk crossed her face as she read the title.

"Really, mudblood….what ever are doing with 'Love and Beauty Spells'?" Pansy's laughter barked out. "That's too funny!"

"I'm more interested in why Malfoy was trying to get it. He said she wouldn't give it to him." Blaise leaned up against a shelf and smirked.

Draco glared at him.

Pansy turned her attention to the blond Slytherin. A confused expression crossed her face.

Draco shrugged.

"I wanted it because she had it." He rolled his eyes. "As if I wanted that book for myself. Get real, Zabimi."

"Where do you think you're going, mudblood?" Pansy blocked off Hermione's attempt to sneak away past them. "You wouldn't give the book to your better."

"Malfoy is hardly my better. I do believe that I'm ahead of him academically." Hermione snorted.

"I'm talking social standing." Pansy corrected the Gryffindor.

"Ah, yes…but, of course, social standing is much more important that intelligence. Is that what you tell your family about your lousy grades?" Hermione stood up for herself.

"And do you console yourself on Friday nights that your grades are enough to keep you warm?" Pansy shot back.

"Last time I checked, it is a Friday night and you're in the library same as me." Hermione glared.

"Ladies, please." Blaise stepped in between them. "If this keeps up, we'll be forced to bring in some mud and charge admission to this spectacle."

"As if anyone would pay to see her!" Pansy sniffed.

"Let's just leave." Draco suggested firmly. He plucked the book out of Pansy's clutches. "And give her back her book. She needs all the help it can provide."

Hermione's hands automatically grabbed the book as Draco thrust it towards her.

Of all the nerve! Curse him! How dare he! It wasn't as if Hermione expected him to stand up for her, but to embarrass her with that final comment! Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the backs of the retreated Slytherins.

Her terms now. She was more determined than ever.

Hormones racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gonna be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby  
(baby, baby, baby)

Hermione gathered up her books and parchments and quills quickly. Ginny sat in stunned silence, her mind trying to determine what had caused such an extreme mood change in her friend. It didn't take long for her to realize that it more than likely involved someone from Slytherin.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. All she heard were whispered responses involving words that actually made her blush, despite having six older brothers. Ginny reached out, her hands stilling Hermione's. "Talk to me."

"That…prat!" Hermione rasped out and proceeded to tell Ginny what had happened.

"Doesn't sound so bad." Ginny mused.

"What?" Hermione stared in shock. "How can you say that? His pasty Slytherin butt is mine."

Ginny's eyes widened at the other girl's tone.

"And just what are you going to do?"

"Accept his offer."

"Uh…"

"He won't know what hit him." Hermione snarled, tossing her bookbag over her shoulder. "If he thought the short skirts were shocking, he hasn't seen anything yet."

Ginny leaned back in her chair and watched Hermione storm of out the library. She couldn't help but feel that the Gryffindor girls had created a monster. When Hermione put her mind to something, even the cunning Slytherins couldn't hold a candle to her brilliance…and determination…and success rate.

Hurriedly, Ginny tossed her own stuff together and raced after Hermione.

Draco looked up and worried what the two girls…one in particular…were up to.

_  
Oh whoa...  
My body's saying let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)  
_

Hermione found an empty classroom and began to plot. Her body was screaming to simply take up Draco's offer and be done with it. Her heart remained undecided. Her brain, knowing that it was facing a losing battle, shouted that Hermione could at least keep her wits about her during this whole adventure.

Short skirts and make-up could only take her so far, she realized.

Rifling through her bookbag, Hermione found the book she had been clutching when the Slytherins approached. Love and beauty spells were the focus of the tome. Opening it up to the first chapter, Hermione read the warning.

"Magic can only go so far in discovering true love or claiming true lust. The most alluring spell of all can not be found within this book as it comes from within the individual. Believe in yourself. Believe in your beauty. Believe in your own self worth. That belief is the most powerful magic of all."

Hermione snorted in disgust. Really!

((But look at Parkinson.)) Her mind taunted. ((Seriously, what has she got that you haven't? And yet, the boys flock to her. She believes herself to be beautiful.))

"And the guys know that her legs will open more than Neville's mouth in Potions class."

_  
If you wanna be with me  
Baby, there's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you  
_

Draco and a few other Slytherins stood off to one side and watched as the Gryffindors left the castle. The regular outing to Hogsmeade was looked forward to by all as it was their last one before Christmas break. Most of the students hadn't done their shopping and, truth be told, they were all looking forward to some fresh air and getting away from the books.

The blond young man looked over and saw Hermione, laughing with some of her housemates. He watched as she tossed her hair back and out of her face. The sun sparkled down on her and she seemed to shimmer in its warmth.

((I'm going soft.))

The group started their trek towards the town. Laughter filled the students and even Draco admitted that he had more of a bounce in his step than before. A few minutes into the walk, he noticed that he was walking slower than the other students and was being left behind. Frowning, Draco considered running to catch up with his schoolmates, but realized that he was actually enjoying the solitude.

The other students disappeared around a bend and for a brief moment, Draco felt truly alone. It actually felt nice. There was only one way, he admitted, that it could feel better and that would be if…

…was that someone rubbing rub against his back?

Gasping, Draco spun around to find Hermione laughing up into his face. His arms instinctively tightened around her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound serious and, to his misery, failing.

"Nothing." Hermione giggled.

"Doesn't feel like nothing." Draco frowned.

"Well, if you think that that feels like nothing, what until you feel this." Her comeback was rather cryptic. Before Draco could ask for a better explanation, he found her cold lips on his own cool mouth.

"Mmmph!" Was all that he managed to get out.

"Oh, relax, Malfoy." Hermione breathed out, after removing her mouth from his. "It's just a kiss. We're outside, in the sun, surrounded by trees and snow…it just screams 'kiss me'."

Draco's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"If you insist." He replied. Pulling Hermione closer, he whispered. "But I don't want another interruption."

Hermione glanced over a snow bank.

"Woman after my own heart." Draco muttered.

"It's not your heart I'm interested in, Malfoy." Hermione fired back.

Draco hesitated.

"Is this another one of your games, Granger?" He hissed.

"I'm not the one who started it, Malfoy." She countered. "Can't finish what you start?"

_  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out  
Oh whoa...  
My body's sayin let's go  
Oh whoa...  
But my heart is saying no (no)  
If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
You gotta make a big impression  
I gotta like what you do  
_

"You know I can." He snarled. "But I'm not going to start something only to have it thrown back in my face."

"Aren't you risking just that by your silly offer?"

"Merlin, Granger? What is it with you?" Draco tried not to shout. The last thing he wanted was this little spat being witness by his housemates. "It's just sex."

"Exactly. That's all it is to you. Even though you've stopped with the names…even though you sent the flowers…those are all rehearsed moves. You want me in your bed and that's all." Hermione's eyes glistened.

"I never lied about that."

"No, you didn't." Hermione admitted. "But what if I want more."

"Come again?"

"What if I want more than a quick shag?"

"That's your problem, Granger. I told you that's all we would have until you found what you wanted."

"And what if I want you?"

Draco took a step back, shocked. Him? She wanted him? His mouth opened.

Hermione stepped in closer.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. You'll still get your answer tomorrow." Hermione leaned and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He watched as she ran after the Hogwarts students.

_  
If you wanna be with me, baby  
There's a price you pay  
I'm a genie in a bottle  
You gotta rub me the right way  
If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
Come and set me free, baby  
And I'll be with you  
_

((I've created a monster.)) Draco mused as he watched Hermione run off.

All he was looking for was a quick fix to his need for her. And here she was looking for more. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose.

((Women.))

He frowned. Hermione wanted more but was still considering his offer. Okay, Draco was now officially confused when it came to understanding the opposite gender. She wasn't making any sense. Of course, she was a mu…wasn't a pureblood. How was he supposed to understand her?

Draco kicked at a pile of snow in frustration.

Was she up to something? Was this a new slant on their game? Did she truly want more or was she just throwing him for a loop?

He stilled. What if she didn't want more? What if she was just saying this to play with him? There were too many what if's in this scenario.

"Hey, Malfoy!"

Draco looked up to see Blaise trotting up to him.

"What happened to you?" Blaise asked. "I just passed Granger who looked positively delighted with herself. Scary."

"I think I've created a monster, Zabimi." Draco said. "The problem is…I think I like the monster."

_  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby  
Come, come, come and let me out _

"Well?" Ginny whispered?

"Malfoy's wish is about to come true." Hermione said. "He just doesn't know which one."

The two Gryffindor women continued their walk to Hogsmeade arm in arm.


	12. Perfect Enemy

**Perfect Enemy**

**Lyrics : **Tatu

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **If you honestly believe I own either the song or the characters, you should really stop reading right now and go outside for some fresh air. On second though, finish reading, submit a review and then get some fresh air. Heck, I needed some air after writing my thoughts down for this particular chapter. Due to the mature content contained within this chapter, I have upped the rating of this story to M. Better safe than sorry and I do not wish to upset the administrative staff.

* * *

_Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations  
_

Draco re-read the small bit of parchment again. It instructed him to be in the Astronomy Tower at seven o'clock in the evening. There was no signature, but that perfect handwriting could only belong to one person. Hermione Granger. He would find out her decision at that time. In the meanwhile, he had a Transfiguration essay to finish, an Arithmancy chart to complete and a Quidditch practice to attend. How in all that was magical and mystical was he supposed to focus on those mundane activities when the promise of a possible acceptance was just a few hours away?

Amazingly, however, the time flew past and the Slytherin found himself quite capable of focusing on the tasks at hand and actually completing them to his own high standards. He attributed this to believing that if he worked hard now he would be properly rewarded later that evening. Even Slytherins have dreams…perverse dreams by some other people's standards, perhaps, but dreams nevertheless. Supper was coming to a close and without a word, Draco left his house's table. His fellow Slytherins looked at him questioningly, but they were rather used to his abrupt nature and none stopped nor followed him.

As Draco made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, he realized that Hermione hadn't been at supper in the Great Hall. He debated briefly on detouring down to the kitchen to bring her something small, but realized that if she hadn't eaten supper she probably wouldn't nibble on anything he brought.

((Mmmmm…))

The very idea of Hermione nibbling on him had a wave of desire crashing through his body and Draco could feel himself hardening.

"You're late." Hermione said from the darkness as he entered the room.

"I wanted to make sure that there were no professors in the area." Draco replied smoothly. "Personally, I do not wish for a repeat of what happened in the greenhouse."

Even with her encased in the shadows, Draco knew she was smirking at him. It both galled and appealed to him. Peverse, indeed.

"So…" Draco said, sticking his hands in his trouser pockets and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"I never thought you'd be nervous, Malfoy." Hermione remarked.

"I'm not." He lied.

"Uh huh." Hermione approached, leaving the safety of her dark hiding spot. "This was your offer, Malfoy."

"I remember." His eyes narrowed at her nearness.

"If…and I repeat, if…I were to accept, I have some conditions."

A blonde eyebrow arched.

"And they would be?" Draco asked amused. This was bound to be interesting.

"No physical abuse. No verbal or emotional abuse."

"Not when we're alone." Draco agreed. "But what I say out in public is, of course, required by my Slytherin brethren."

"Just as my right hook is required by my Gryffindor principles." Hermione fired back.

"Anything else?" His nose ached the memory of her fist connecting with it.

"If I say stop…you stop."

"Women say stop all the time and don't really mean it." Draco grinned evilly. "It's truly amazing what the female mouth will utter in the throes of passion.

Hermione stared, surprise crossing her face.

"Fine…we'll need a word that really means it then. We don't wish to cause your poor brain any more injury than it has already incurred in your life time."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hippogriff?" He suggested playfully and chuckled at Hermione's nod. "Anything else?"

"It…this…remains between us…unless we both decide to let the world know."

"Fine by me." Draco really had no desire for the world to know that he wanted someone other than a Pureblood.

Silence.

"Well?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and chewed her lower lip for a moment.

"I accept." Hermione stuck her hand out, willing to shake on the agreement.

Grinning, Draco wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her flush against him. Tilting her head up, he crashed his mouth on to hers and began to taste her essence. Hermione whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers within the longish strands of his pale hair. The passion of the Gryffindor lioness never failed to amaze Draco and as he nipped on Hermione's lower lip, he realized he was looking forward to stoking those fires higher and higher.

_  
I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental  
_

His hands skimmed down Hermione's robes to her waist. Pushing the black material apart, he delved inside and gently tugged her blouse out of her skirt. His fingers quickly found themselves resting on surprising soft skin and Draco started to growl his pleasure at this discovery. Inhaling softly, Hermione's scent filled him and he realized that he was being filled by the aroma of passion and arousal and new found sensations. It spurred him on.

Hermione, unwilling to simply come along for this sensual ride, found her own hands busy loosening Draco's tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers met surprisingly warm skin, as she gently raked her fingertips across Draco's toned chest.

"I didn't go to supper because I wasn't hungry." Hermione quietly rambled as Draco's teeth and tongue explored her neck. "But suddenly, I find myself…"

"Ravenous?" Draco mumbled against her skin.

Hermione hummed her agreement.

Draco lifted Hermione up and placed her on the desk in the front of the Astronomy Tower lecture hall. Instinctively, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, effectively trapping the Slytherin against her. Not that he planned on going any where. This was a very delicious trap he had become ensnared in.

The fingers of one of his hands stroked one of Hermione's outer thighs while the other cupped a very tempting breast through the cotton shirt. Moaning her need for more, Hermione arched up into Draco, coming into contact with his trousered hardness. Despite the layers of cloth separating them, both growled at the heat the other was radiating.

"Draco, please…" She found herself breathing.

"Hmmm?" Draco purred as he undid the last of her buttons on the white shirt. Pushing the cotton aside, his pale eyes found themselves fixated on the delicate white lace facing him. Rather virginal for his normal tastes and yet Draco found himself quite fascinated by what the fragile material was covering.

"I need…I want…"

"That makes two of us." Draco whispered as he lowered his mouth to suckle her through the lace. Hermione's gasp of surprise and tightening of her hands in his hair encouraged him on.

_  
You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale_

"But not here." Draco stood up suddenly and began to redo Hermione's shirt chastely.

Brown eyes, still glazed with unrequited passion, stared up at him blankly.

"I will not take you here…on a desk…like some cad."

Hermione giggled.

"Okay, so maybe in your eyes I am a cad, but that's still no reason for your first time to be on a desk."

"Where was your first time?" Hermione found herself asking.

"Not on a desk." Draco replied without fully answering. "I want you Hermione. You know that. And right now, I'm so bloody close to taking you. It's best to stop right now before we go any further."

"Never thought you to be the sensitive type, Malfoy." Hermione muttered as she tucked her shirt back into her skirt.

"Fine. I didn't feel like hurting my knees against the desk. Better?" He spat out.

"Look, I hate to be the one to point out the logical," Hermione glared at Draco as he rolled his eyes at her. "But where, pray tell, do you suppose we take this next step? It's not as if we have any private beds around here."

"Don't we?" Draco smirked. "Think outside of the box, Princess."

Hermione frowned for a moment and then smiled brightly, comprehension dawning.

"Can we go there now?" Hope filled her voice.

Draco chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"As much as I would love to, I want more than a few hours with you. Next Hogsmeade weekend…don't go. We'll go there and finish what we've started."

"But that's after Christmas!" Hermione almost wailed her frustration. Draco could empathize but he certainly wouldn't tell her that.

"At this point, it's the only opportunity. Owl me over Christmas if you think of something else. But don't sign your name."

"I'm not that stupid, Malfoy." She hissed. They both realized that neither could afford the risk of any communication between them being detected.

"Say my name before we leave, Princess." His eyes stared down into her and their two breaths mingled between them.

"Draco." It was hushed.

Lips met tenderly, gently. The passion was still there but it was tempered with the knowledge that it would be consumed at a later time. Hermione, taking the initiative, asked for entrance into Draco's mouth and he was only too happy to give it. Her tongue danced with his, darting and feinting. He held her close to share in her warmth and found himself feeling their two hearts beating in almost near unison. Yes, she would grace his bed and calm this fire burning within him. Then his life could return to normal.

Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy

"Malfoy's staring over here." Ron hissed in the library.

"Probably amazed that you knew how to find this place." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"Who's side are you on?" The red-haired young man asked.

"Mine." Hermione replied simply.

"You sure you belong in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Look, I'm tired of doing your homework for you and I'm tired of the lack of gratitude and, quite frankly, I'm just tired." Hermione said angrily but as quietly as possible. She didn't want Madame Pince to kick her out.

"Ah, looks like Granger is finally kicking the Weasel and Potty Head out of her good graces. There's hope for her after all." Draco stood behind Granger's chair, his hand resting on the back. His fingers quickly weaved in past her wavy brown hair and rubbed her shoulder blades. Hermione bit back a moan.

"Don't you have a first year to torment, Malfoy?" She asked coolly, without looking back at him.

"And miss this demonstration of Gryffindor loyalty?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and taunting.

"We're having a private conversation, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

"Then you shouldn't be having it in a public place." Draco replied smoothly, his fingers running along Hermione's spine. She closed her eyes in pleasure and felt her face flush with warmth. Merlin help her if anyone saw what he was doing to her.

Harry noticed Hermione's pink-tinged cheeks and thought she was restraining herself from blowing up at Malfoy. He probably would have felt like he'd be avada'd if he had known that Draco's fingers were stroking the skin at the base of Hermione's neck and making her want to throw down her books and take Draco right there. Desk or no desk.

"I trust you're all packed for Christmas break?" Draco asked, false concern oozing from his voice. "Of course, Weasel, you won't have much to pack, right? I suppose that does make things a bit easier for you at this time of the year."

"Go hex yourself, Malfoy." Ron snarled.

"Another time, perhaps, Weasel. For now, I'm off for the break…lots of holiday treats just waiting for me to sample them." A final stroke along her neck and Draco left the library, leaving the trio to mull over his innuendo-laced parting statement. Hermione hissed inwardly.

_  
No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion  
_

"I received your owl." Draco said simply, standing in the doorway. He masked his uncomfortable feelings at being in such unfamiliar surroundings. Something called a car drove past him in the background and he resisted the urge to stare at it.

"I didn't think you would come so quickly." Hermione replied, dusting her flour-covered hands on her jeans.

"I said I wanted more than a few hours. By the sounds of it, we have all night now." Draco stared at the white hand prints on her legs and frowned. "What potion are you making?"

"Potion?" Hermione stared blankly at Draco. Comprehension dawned and she bit back a laugh. "Oh…I'm not making a potion. I'm making cookies."

"Making cookies?" Draco slowly repeated.

Laughing, Hermione stepped aside and let Draco enter her family's house.

"Why are you making cookies?" Draco asked as Hermione took his coat and hung it up on a peg. "Shouldn't your house elf do that?"

"Draco!" Hermione giggled. "This is a muggle house. No house elves allowed. And things are done by hand around here. I'm making white chocolate chip cookies, with loads of brown sugar. Sickeningly sweet and delightfully delicious at the same time."

Draco leaned in for a kiss and savoured Hermione's mouth. Merlin but he had missed her. That surprised him.

"Just like you." He growled against her lips.

_  
No more confession  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental_

"Well?" Hermione questioned. "How was it?"

Draco closed his eyes and sighed.

"Witch, that was amazing! I've never had better."

"Thank you." The Gryffindor Princess blushed with pride. "I thought I'd try something new and I'm glad to see you liked it."

"More?" Draco's eyes begged.

"So soon?" Hermione chuckled.

Draco tugged Hermione up against him.

"What can say? I'm addicted."

Sighing in mock frustration, Hermione shoved another cookie into Draco's mouth. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the sweet flavours danced across his tongue. Draco resisted the urge to moan, but every fibre of his being wanted to.

Pale eyes flew open as a new flavour entered his mouth. Hermione kissed him gently as he swallowed the last bit of his cookie. Draco realized that Hermione's flavour while more earthy than her sweet snack was much more pleasing. His arms snaked around her waist and he leaned back onto the couch where they sat. The young Slytherin was instantly pleased as Hermione willingly followed and lay atop him.

Draco felt Hermione shifting and was shocked to realize that she was straddling him on the couch.

"What are you doing, Princess?" He asked carefully.

"Leverage." Was her simple response.

Draco's eyes darkened as he watched Hermione push herself upright and tug her long-sleeved shirt off. A loosely woven piece of material masquerading as a cropped tank-top covered her breasts and Draco found himself willingly leaning upwards to capture a small fleshy pepple between his teeth. Hermione gasped and tightened her grip on Draco's shoulders, encouraging him to explore her body to his fullest desire.

"Here?" He mumbled questioningly against her.

"Upstairs." Hermione replied tightly.

Quickly the witch and wizard made their way to Hermione's bedroom. Draco's mind swiftly processed the shelves of books and parchment and pictures of her friends and family before returning to focus on Hermione. The two stood facing each other but before Draco could utter a word, Hermione closed the distance between them and began to unbutton his shirt.

Draco found himself smiling at her pace and stilled her hands.

"I said I wanted more than just a few hours, Princess." He said softly.

"Fine." Hermione growled. "Fast now, take the edge off…go slow later. I want you…now."

Draco's back connected with a wall as Hermione pushed up against him and tugged his shirt off. Bare chested, Draco marveled as their skin connected. Hermione's shirt had lain on the couch neglected as they ran up the stairs to her room.

You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale

Quickly tiring of having Hermione in control, after all, Draco had said he would teach her some things…not the other way around, Draco walked forwards slowly. Their lips never parted as he nudged Hermione closer towards her bed. The backs of her calves connected with the soft, downfilled comforter that lay draped across the bed and Hermione fell down upon it.

Leaning down, Draco quickly unsnapped her jeans and tugged them off. He had seen Hermione's legs before. Merlin, most of Hogwarts had seen them with those short skirts she had recently been sporting, but to see them like this, unclad before him, Draco found himself suddenly parched.

The blond man knelt down on the floor and began to kiss the backs of her calves. Hermione, remembering how it had felt to have Draco's lips on her legs, lay back on the bed and enjoyed the sensations fluttering through her. She gasped loudly as his mouth kissed behind one knee and his fingers caressed the back of the other, mimicking his lips. Hermione's hands clenched at the comforter, needing something to hold to as the waves of pleasure lapped at her.

Hermione felt something silky moving at the junction of her thighs and looked down to see that Draco had moved his mouth to the upper part of her legs. The top of his head brushed up against her core's entrance causing Hermione to gulp loudly.

"Relax." Draco murmured.

"Easy for you to say." Hermione muttered in response causing the Slytherin to chuckle against her skin. The feel of his hot breath turned Hermione into mush. Her jelly-like state quickly tensed however, as Draco's mouth traveled to the apex of her thighs. His lips pursed and he blew on the lacy material covering Hermione's entrance.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Draco looked up and merely smiled at her. It was almost an evil smile, Hermione realized as she realized the ramifications of her acceptance to his offer. She was about to give Draco Malfoy what he wanted. Her. Granted, she was about to gain what she wanted.

((Him…???...I mean, knowledge. I gain knowledge.))

Hermione moaned as Draco leaned in and inhaled her feminine scent.

"You're wet already, Princess, and I have barely started." Draco's tone was filled with awe.

"I thought you were supposed to have that effect on women." Hermione replied primly, one eye opening to watch him.

"Women who know what this game entails." Draco explained, gently pulling the lacey covering to one side so that he could see her neatly trimmed pubic hair. "I hardly expected this from…"

"A virgin?" Hermione bit out.

Draco hummed his agreement.

"Not that I'm complaining." He said softly. "If anything, I'm honoured at your…"

Draco struggled for the right word.

"Willingness." He managed to say.

"Keep talking and I may lose my cooperative nature." Hermione growled at him.

Biting back a laugh, Draco licked his lips and dove into taste Hermione. The Gryffindor nearly shot off of her bed at the feeling of his tongue sampling her. He ventured into every fold and crevice, nipping and sucking at her, only to retrace his journey and soothe her with a strong lick. While one hand worked at keeping the lace away and her lips parted, Draco's other hand found itself on her stomach trying to keep Hermione in place. He could feel her desire to roll and buck her hips. Idly, he wondered if was to make him stop or if she was enjoying him. She had yet to utter any word to make him stop, though, so Draco continued delving into Hermione.

Becoming increasingly tired of fighting the lace, Draco leaned back and began to tug Hermione's panties off of her. Hermione, ever helpful, arched her hips off of the bed and Draco found himself facing a very unimpeded and very wet female. Throwing the black lace across the room, Draco's mouth swooped down and began to taste all that Hermione had just offered before him. There was a roaring in his ears, causing Draco to only slightly hear Hermione's shrieking. His hands clasped either hip and forced her to lie still as his mouth possessed her, taking what she offered and anything she didn't.

Hermione had a sudden need to kiss Draco and tugged insistently on his hair. Draco looked up and saw the Gryffindor's request in her dark eyes. Pulling himself away from her core, Draco lay on top of her and pressed his mouth against her own. Hermione had tasted herself before. She was, after all, a young adult with a rather healthy libido but to taste herself in this manner caused her blood to boil. Her flavour mixed with Draco's essence had Hermione wrapping her arms around the Slytherin as she writhed beneath him in ectasy.

Realizing that his belt was probably causing her some discomfort or soon would, Draco stood up to remove his own trousers. Hermione followed and quickly yanked off her cropped bra-like covering and lay back down. Draco stood, his mouth open. Hermione Granger lay before him naking, willing and thoroughly aroused. A battle raged within him. Slytherin versus Male. The Slytherin screamed that he should leave now, leave her unsatisfied. The Male claimed that there was no need to punish them both and sagely advised that they both wanted this.

"You're still over-dressed, Malfoy." Hermione pointed out, a finger indicating that his boxers were the only thing restraining his very aroused member.

"Yes, well, if they come off I won't be responsible for my actions." He warned.

"Didn't I say fast now…slow later?" Hermione reminded Draco.

"You don't always get what you want, Granger."

"I want you."

"Okay, you get that." He conceded.

"Draco." She moaned.

Hearing her voice say his name so slowly like that, Draco whipped his boxers off and lay on top of Hermione.

"Are you…sure?" He asked, shocked at himself for even asking. He was stunned that he even cared if she wanted to stop now.

Without saying a word, Hermione wrapped her legs around him and rolled her hips up. Her wetness slid along him. He had his answer. She was more than sure.

Bracing himself on his elbows, Draco was silently amazed at how he aligned himself so perfectly outside of her entrance. Normally, there was some fidgeting from either party to get things to line up accordingly. But for them, the ease and natural way their bodies attuned themselves to each rendered him momentarily immovable.

"Draco?" Hermione looked up at him.

Blinking, Draco looked down and gently kissed her. Before ending the kiss, he thrust quickly into her causing her to gasp at the sensations.

Draco frowned and stopped once he was fully embedded within Hermione's warmth. He looked down in confusion and then slowly back up at her.

"Uhh…Hermione?" His voice broke off, unsure of how he was to ask such a delicate question.

"Perfectly natural, Draco." Hermione's voice was tinged with amusement. "Between exercise and other activities, it's no surprise that there was nothing there to break, per se."

Draco blinked at her rather logical and unemotional response.

"But…"

"Disappointed?" Hermione asked. "I am…was…a virgin. There just wasn't anything there for you…break."

"I admit I wasn't looking forward to hurting you." Draco's voice was husky.

"Well, you are by not continuing." Hermione smiled softly and rolled her hips against him. Her small gasp at the sensations of him rubbing within her, reminded Draco of their current position.

"Like I said, I wasn't looking forward to hurting you. By all means, let's get back to what we were doing." Draco slowly pulled out and pushed his way back in. Hermione growled at the friction.

"More." She breathed out.

"Demanding witch."

"You…have…no…idea." Hermione found herself uttering each word with each of Draco's thrusts. She bit her lip as the feelings of pleasure ripped through her, but still…Hermione felt as if there was something that she was missing…as if something was out there, just beyond her sensual grasp.

"Look at me." Draco commanded as he tilted himself to rub up against her sensitive clit before he entered her.

Hermione found it almost impossible to open her eyes. She wasn't sleepy, but it was as if every ounce of her energy was turned inwards, searching for something.

"I want to see you when you cum." Draco said in a low voice. He leaned to whisper in her ear as he continued to penetrate her core. "I want to hear you cry my name when you cum."

His words caused a visual overload within Hermione's brain and she found herself no longer thinking. Feelings, she felt utterly and totally made up of feelings and sensations and emotions and…oh, sweet Merlin…there it was! Hermione could see what she was looking for. It was so close, a little ball of light just outside of her grasp. Suddenly, Hermione felt like a Seeker who almost had the Golden Snitch within her fingers. So…close…so…in…cre…dib…ly…close.

Draco could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead and on his back where his shoulder blades met. His hips rocked against Hermione with each thrust and he could begin to feel her inner walls quivering. He knew she was close to her first orgasm and he fought off his own. Draco knew he was losing the battle and began to ram faster and harder into Hermione, urging her on.

Her voice, high with pleasure, called out his name. Never had he heard those two syllables uttered with such joy and delight and he rapidly followed Hermione into that state. Draco blissfully whispered her name as he came inside of her, his warmth filling her and surrounding him.

_  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco lying on top of her. It was a pleasant weight, she realized, and slowly stroked his back.

"Sorry." He shifted his weight to move off of her. Draco stopped when Hermione's arms tightened around him.

"Stay." She said softly. "Please."

He swallowed. Normally, having done what he had come to do, Draco would quickly clean himself and his partner up, re-dress and leave. His brain processed a new sensation filling him and realized that it could only be labeled as contentment. He was naked, on top of and still in Hermione Granger and he was content. Sighing, Draco nuzzled the side of Hermione's neck and grinned as wriggled beneath him.

"I'm a bundle of sensitivity." Hermione remarked out loud but to no one in particular.

"Good." Draco murmured, nipping at the tender flesh along Hermione's collar bone. He gasped as he felt Hermione lean up and sink her teeth into his shoulder.

"What was that for?" The Slytherin asked.

"Just saying thank you." Hermione replied coyly.

"There are other ways for you to do that." Draco chuckled, realizing that according to Hermione's owl, her parents would not be returning until the following day and he had all the time he wanted to show her the various ways in which she could thank him.

"We should probably clean up." Hermione sighed.

"Scourgi…" Draco started. He blinked in surprise when Hermione's fingers rested on his mouth.

"Muggle world, Draco. Muggle ways."

He frowned.

"Besides, I want to clean you up in my own fashion." Hermione pushed Draco off of her and left the bedroom.

"Are you coming?" He heard her call out from down the hall.

"I thought I just did." Draco muttered, following her. The young man found the Gryffindor in the bathroom and the shower running.

"You. Me. Water." Hermione grinned.

Draco stared at what Hermione held, too confused to be turned on by what she had just said.

"What in the world is that?" He pointed.

"This?" Hermione asked innocently, holding the object in her hands. "It's a poof…and I want to use it on you."

"You want to…poof…me?" Draco asked, utterly confused.

"We use it to wash, Draco. It's harmless." Hermione stepped into the shower. "Coming? Or are you too scared, Slytherin?"

Never one to back down, especially from a challenge uttered by a Gryffindor, Draco slowly followed.


	13. Our Lips Are Sealed

**Our Lips Are Sealed**

**Lyrics : **Wild Orchid

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **My dog likes this song…oh, I own nothing.

* * *

_We've got a secret, but our lips are sealed _

_We've got a secret, but our lips are sealed _

((Don't skip…don't skip…don't skip.)) Hermione's mind raged at her as she made her way to Platform 9 ¾…calmly…sedately. It was perfectly acceptable for her to be in a good mood, but skipping would be a dead giveaway that something truly amazing had happened to her over the Christmas break. Never one to talk much about her personal life, Hermione really didn't wish to enter a conversation where she would be forced to lie.

((There's always the truth.)) The Gryffindor bookworm grimaced. ((Oh, hi, Harry and Ron! How was your break? Do any thing exciting? Oh, me? Well, as a matter of fact, I did do something a little out of the ordinary. I shagged our Hogwarts' enemy, Draco Malfoy…more than once, I might add. In fact, let's just say the Slytherin Sex God gave me a whole new appreciation of how to ring in the New Year properly.))

Hermione imagined the looks on her friends' faces if she actually said that to them followed with a wink, wink, nudge, nudge and stifled a giggle at the ludicrous notion by clamping her hands over her mouth.

"What's so amusing, Granger?" Draco lazily pushed himself off of the bricked column he was leaning up against, while waiting to board the train. He really wasn't in much of a rush to coop himself up for the ride back to school. He was somewhat dismayed to find that his time with Hermione had done little to soothe the burning need within him. It still raged and while it was tempered with the knowledge that he could have her again, the young man found his thoughts annoying filled with daydreams of her upon his return home. Thank Merlin for small miracles…his parents hadn't paid much attention to him.

Hermione's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion and her lips tightened.

"Oh, come on…you can tell me." Draco cajoled her smoothly. Anyone standing nearby would have assumed that he was attempting to get a raise out of the Gryffindor.

"If you must know…you." Hermione replied smartly.

"Me?" Blue eyes widened in innocent disbelief. "What ever could **I** have done that would amuse you?"

"Try being born for starters." Ronald Weasley piped in, walking quickly up to his fellow Gryffindor.

"We were having a private conversation, Weasel." Draco sneered.

"Then you shouldn't be having it in a public place." Harry fired Draco's line from the Hogwart's library back at him.

"Shame you can't come up with your own material, Potter." Draco's voice mocked. "Tell me, how does it feel always having to copy Granger's homework or steal my lines? Even your fame comes from someone else."

"Come on, let's go." Hermione grabbed the arms of her two Gryffindor friends. "Leave Malfoy to entertain himself. At least he knows one person who'll laugh at his jokes…him."

Snorting in amusement, the two boys followed Hermione on to the train. Draco smirked as he watched them. Their little secret, indeed.

_Can you hear them they talk about us _

_Tellin' lies, well that's no surprise _

_Can you see them, see right through them _

_They have no shield, no secrets to reveal _

Hermione unrolled the parchment that she found in her bookbag as she settled into her Potions station. Recognizing Draco's handwriting, she blushed as she read the two simple words of "Thank you." The Gryffindor felt as if she should be the one thanking him. Finally, she understood what Lavender and Ginny and Parvarti and all the other girls were talking about. Hermione knew that she should be experiencing some regrets…for giving herself to Draco…for lying to her friends…for waiting for so long to do this – she chuckled softly to herself at that one – but no matter how hard she tried, regret was the one emotion she just couldn't dredge up from within herself.

"Move over, Granger." Draco said coolly as he approached from behind.

Hermione crumpled up the note and murmured, "There's plenty of room behind me for you to squeeze on by. What's the matter?"

"I ate too much over Christmas…excellent cookies, for example."

"Gain some weight?" Hermione feigned interest. "Poor boy."

"Hey, I asked you nicely."

"You didn't say please."

"I'd never say please to you, Granger." Draco's voice turned cold.

Both refrained from smiling at each other. Oh, if only Hermione could remind him of how many times he had said 'please' to her during that night together…along with a few other words requesting her to do some intimate actions. Of course, Hermione was also guilty of nearly begging Draco on numerous occasions that night for equally sensual experiences.

"Take your seats." Snape's voice uttered as he entered the Potions lab. "While I realize that you have returned from break and are undoubtedly full of energy from sweets that will poison both your teeth and your minds, do not expect that I will be lenient with you on this first day of class."

Ron rolled his eyes. As if they thought leniency was a trait of Snape's.

"Today you will create a Draught of Numbness. I warn you that if this not made exactly as I have instructed, it will most likely explode." Snape intoned.

"No pressure, Longbottom." Draco cracked. His fellow Slytherins laughed with him.

"As well," Snape continued as the laughter died down, "Take care to not inhale the fumes…they can be just as potent as the draught itself."

"Except for Longbottom's." Draco continued.

Hermione could have sworn the Potions Master's eyes were sparkling in sheer delight at Draco's taunts.

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play - hey-hey-hey _

_Our lips are sealed _

"Pssst…Hermione." Ron called over from his station with Pansy.

Hermione looked up without actually responding.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?"

Hermione blinked. Oh, Merlin, were they that obvious? She thought that they had taken such care to hide what had transpired between them.

"What's up, Mister Weasley, is that the potion of Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger is nearly complete while yours and Miss Parkinson's appears to barely be bubbling, let alone the right colour." Snape interrupted. "Did either of you actually make the conscious decision to read the instructions I provided?"

Pansy screwed up her face and scowled at the blackboard. She read the list slowly, her mouth forming the words as her eyes skimmed over them.

"Apparently not." Snape rolled his eyes. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But she..she…" Ron glared.

"You did not read the instructions, Mister Weasley. Miss Parkinson just did."

Snape stalked back up to the front of the room.

"He's such a git." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"You thought that about me." Draco whispered back as he added a drop of fairy essence.

"I still do." Hermione taunted quietly.

Draco snorted.

"You'll pay for that." He promised.

"Oooh…I'm quivering." The Gryffindor rolled her eyes as she stirred their bubbling brew.

"You will be." Draco licked his lips suggestively.

Hermione blushed.

Snape watched the quiet conversation between his two best students. It concerned him. Normally, their shared words were quite loud and heated. This seemed more private, but just as heated…only in a different way. Both of his eyebrows raised in surprise. No…no way…inter-house unity was one thing, but surely neither would…well…with each other…that is to say…ugh. The tall man's shoulders slumped.

Ron looked over at Hermione and Draco and frowned.

"How come I can't get a partner to work with that knows what she's doing?" He lamented quietly.

"Likewise." Pansy shot back at him.

"Look at them." Ron insisted, his tone glum. "They work together…like they can read each other's thoughts or something."

"Sickening." Pansy agreed.

"But they're going to get the top mark. Hermione and Malfoy. Not fair that such an ill-match pair should do so well. I mean, we're doing what we're supposed to be doing…not working together. We're doing what we do naturally."

Pansy nodded and then started to cough as their potion began to spew off purple and green smoke. Ron assisted her in fanning the fumes. For once, they actually worked together and the odd couple of Hermione and Draco was forgotten.

_There's a weapon that we must use _

_In our defense, silence _

_When you look at them, look right through them _

_That's when they disappear, that's when we'll be feared _

"How can you work with him, Hermione?" Ron asked as the three friends sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Hmm?" Hermione questioned without looking up from her arithmancy essay that she was writing for extra credit. It wasn't like she needed the higher grade, but every little bit helped in her opinion.

"Ferret face. How can you work with him in Potions?"

"He actually knows what he's doing." Hermione replied. ((Merlin, if only I could tell them how well he knows what he's doing.))

"But if you worked with Harry or me, we could learn and then we'd know what we were doing."

"Oh, please, Ron. Both of you would just sit there and let me do all the work and every time that I would attempt to explain what we were doing, you'd just tell me to be quiet and make the potion."

Both boys looked away guiltily.

Harry was the first to look back.

"Okay, you're right. But do you have to work so well with Malfoy?"

Hermione was silent, gnawing on her lower lip.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Pansy sulked in Draco's lap.

"I'm surprised at you, Draco." She pouted.

"What ever for, Parkinson?" The blond young man drawled out.

"You'd think that after spending time in such close proximity to the mudblood, you'd want to purge yourself of such dirtiness."

Draco stiffened.

"And you think that you'll…sacrifice…yourself on my behalf?" Draco's pale eyes hid his disgust.

"Well, we Slytherins need to stick together."

"I don't need your willingness, Parkinson. In fact, when it comes to dirtiness, no one can hold a candle to you."

Pansy smiled brightly for a moment, but as the insult sunk in she glared at Draco. Huffing in anger, she hopped off his lap and stalked over to the fireplace to pay attention to some other males.

Pulling himself out of the shadowy corners, Blaise approached from behind Draco and leaned over the back of the couch.

"Saying no to Pansy is one thing, my friend. An insult like that can mean but one thing."

Draco turned to see the questioning look on Blaise's face.

"Indeed." Standing, Draco faced his friend. "It means that I've had enough of her manipulative ways."

"We're Slytherin…manipulative is what we do." Blaise shrugged. "We haven't really had a chance to talk since you arrived back here. Do anything exciting over your break?"

It was Draco's turn to shrug before turning away and making his way up to his room.

_It doesn't matter what they say _

_In the jealous games people play - hey-hey-hey _

_Our lips are sealed _

_Pay no mind to what they say _

_'Cause it doesn't matter anyways - hey-hey-hey _

_Our lips are sealed _

"So glad you could make it, Granger." Draco stood up from the small sofa he was lounging on in the Room of Requirement.

"I had to take several detours." Hermione's breath came in short and shallow puffs. "Peeves is on a mission tonight, apparently…to make my life unbearable."

Draco frowned.

"We can't have that. After all, that's my job."

Hermione chuckled softly.

"Any one suspect anything in your group?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Zabini's a little more astute than most of my housemates, so he's the one I'm keeping an eye on. You?"

"Ron and Harry are too busy lamenting the fact that they aren't paired up with me in Potions."

"I doubt that." Draco smirked.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I doubt that they know what 'lamenting' means. A three-syllable word…a little out of their league isn't it."

"Can't you find something else to do with that mouth other than insult my friends?" Hermione questioned dryly.

"Oh…one or two things…" Draco stepped closer and pulled Hermione into his embrace.

"Only one or two?" Hermione's voice turned coy. "I'm so glad to know that I'm much more creative than you."

_We've got a secret, but our lips are sealed _

_Hush my darling, don't you cry _

_Silent angels - forget their lies _

Hermione ran a finger down Draco's bare chest as she straddled his slender hips on the bed he had asked the room to provide. They both knew that they weren't the first to come to this room for this secret nocturnal reason, but there was pleasure in knowing that the room never looked the same. Each couple had their own unique room conjured up for them. A calming blend of green linen and reddish mahogany blended to pay homage to the colours of both their houses.

"So how long are we supposed to keep this up?" She asked.

Draco rolled his hips up into her as a response. Hermione wiggled in pleasure while playfully slapping one of his shoulders.

"That's not what I meant!" She glared down at her lover.

"The secret, you mean?" Draco frowned, puzzled.

"No…this…" Hermione's hands gestured outwards. "Us."

"You're practically riding me and you want to discuss the dynamics of our relationship?" Pale eyes were shocked.

"Is there a better time?" Hermione quizzed Draco.

"Yes." Scowling, Draco placed his hands on Hermione's waist and rolled them over. In a smooth move, he thrust into her. "Later."

Hermione shut her eyes to enjoy the sensation of Draco moving inside of her. Instinctively, she slowly dragged her legs up along his, bringing them to rest up against the Slytherin's rolling hips. Yes, later would be good enough.

Hermione gasped as Draco rubbed up against her sensitivity, causing her nerves to pulse erratically. Her legs tightened against him urging him on.

"You like that, do you?" He growled softly.

Dark eyes opened and glinted playfully. Hermione leaned up and nipped Draco's ear before uttering a simple, "Yes."

He chuckled softly and shifted Hermione's legs so that he was using them for added leverage. His thrusts became more powerful and Hermione's gasps quickly evolved into moans. Her hands, previously resting on Draco's shoulders, moved down to the sheets of the bed so that she could grab a handful of the linen, now warmed by their body heat.

"Still want to talk about us later?" Draco's voice rumbled through Hermione.

Biting her lower lip, Hermione slowly nodded.

"What's there to talk about? We fit together so well, Princess." To emphasize his point, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione as he buried himself inside of her. Hermione's eyelashes fluttered wildly as she tried to regain some control over self. But that was the crux of the whole situation. She didn't have control when Draco was inside of her and, if she was to be honest with herself, Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted control. That was partly why she had agreed to this whole arrangement. To explore those feelings she had never experienced before.

And…

Sweet…

Merlin…

That...

Was…

New…

Hermione's eyes popped open, her mouth forming an "O". Draco smiled gently, rotating his hips as he remained embedded within Hermione. His mouth took a pebbled nipple so that his teeth could gently graze the sensitive bud just as her lower counterpart was continually enduring an onslaught of teasing rubs.

Draco started to nuzzle the underside of her breasts, choosing to focus on one so that he could place his teeth on a bit of tender flesh and start to suck hard. Claiming Hermione as his own, Draco's jaw worked in tight circles, as his hips rotated faster, the two parts of his body mirroring each other. Placing a hand firmly on one of Hermione's restless hips, Draco held the Gryffindor down on the bed, rendering her immoveable. All Hermione could do was lie there and let the feelings permeate her very being.

Suddenly, Hermione arched up, her mouth open in a silent scream. Her inner walls gripped Draco pulling him, surprisingly, further into her. Her passionate release triggered Draco's own and he exhaled as he felt his essence fill Hermione.

For a moment, Draco lay there, panting and willing his heart to slow down. Despite the waves of euphoria still lapping at him, Draco felt content. He realized that he always felt content after being with Hermione, even during their required public disagreements. He felt whole…and that scared him.

_Can you hear them they talk about us _

_Tellin' lies, well that's no surprise _

_Can you see them, see right through them _

_They have no shield, no secrets to reveal_

"Where have you been?" Blaise leaned up against one of the posters at the end of Draco's bed back in the Slytherin dorm.

"Out and about." Came the vague response.

"You're different." Zabini remarked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Draco shrugged, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"You're not going on and on about Granger, I've noticed." The darker Slytherin tried to keep his tone neutral. "Something you want to talk about?"

"Not particularly."

"Why the change, Malfoy? Before Christmas you couldn't stop talking about her and getting her in your bed. You haven't said a word since returning."

"I changed my mind." Draco lied. "I'm entitled to that, right?"

"Of course, but…"

"No but's, Zabini. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting to a really good part in this book." Draco dismissed his friend.

Pursing his lips in frustration, Blaise walked back down to the Slytherin common room, puzzled and confused. Draco Malfoy was fickle, there was no one who could dispute that. But when he was as…obsessed…as he was on Granger prior to the break, such a turnabout was rather unexpected.

Over in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione snuck in hoping that everyone had already gone to bed like the good students that they were.

"Late night, eh, Hermione?" A voice called out from the couch.

Gasping in fright, Hermione eyed the silhouetted figure and immediately recognized the outline.

"Hi, Neville."

"Out past curfew." He remarked casually.

"Yes, well, I was…"

"…in the library, no doubt. You probably know all the secret hiding spots in that place. Bet Pince never knew you were there after she closed the place up."

Hermione nodded dumbly.

"Yes…library…hiding."

"You okay, Hermione?" Neville asked, peering at her carefully. "You look flushed."

"Just anxious. Trying to avoid Peeves and I thought I heard Snape in the corridor."

"Ah." It was Neville's turn to nod. "Well, good night."

"Night." Hermione watched as the shy young man made his way up to the boy's dorm before carrying herself off to her own bed.


	14. Lips of an Angel

**Lips of an Angel**

**Lyrics : **Hinder

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **I only own these items in my little world of delusion. It's a wonderful world…no passports required to visit it.

* * *

_honey why are you calling me so late  
it's kinda hard to talk right now  
honey why are you crying is everything okay  
i gotta whisper cause i can't be too loud _

"I received your note." Hermione said softly, as she approached Draco standing between the shelves of books on the history of magic. She loved this section of the library and quite often, in her free time, made her way here if only to touch the books. There was **real **magic in knowing that the fingers of the most powerful wizards and witches had also once touched many of these artfully bound books.

Draco looked up at her, his pale face peaked only with a hint of colour on the tip of his nose and around his eyes.

"What's wrong? You look terrible." Hermione rushed over to Draco, only to find herself held away at arm's reach. Surprise crossed her face as her fists involuntarily clenched at the subtle rejection.

"I can't really tell you right now." Draco whispered, his voice laced with pain.

"But your note said…"

"I know what it said. I wrote it." Draco snapped at her quietly. "But I didn't mean for you to seek me out right now."

"Urgent." Hermione finished her sentence. "Urgent implies that time is of the essence."

"Nothing you can do anyway." The young man muttered.

"Try me." Hermione challenged.

"Look, my housemates are two rows over on one side and yours aren't that far away either." Draco tried to reason with Hermione.

Hermione grabbed a book just in case they needed another excuse like the last time they were caught in between the shelves. Draco shook his head.

"Even Parkinson's not that dumb, Princess." His mouth gave a tight smile. "Look, something happened and I just wanted…to talk…you know."

Hermione watched carefully as Draco looked down at his feet, one booted foot slowly rubbed the carpeting beneath it. If she didn't know better, Hermione would have sworn that Draco was nervous, as well as upset, but she just didn't know the cause for either and that bothered her.

"Meet me down by the Quidditch pitch in two hours." Hermione said.

Draco looked up at her, confusion evident in his yes.

"You can tell me then. No one's scheduled to practice at that time, right?"

Draco nodded.

Hermione reached out and gently touched Draco's arm. Her fingers wrapped around the limb and squeezed lightly, as if silently willing him to be strong until then. Draco bit his lip and blinked at her. His free hand reached up and covered Hermione's own, silently thanking her.

Smiling softly, Hermione left him to stand alone once again. He idly wondered how many other wizards and witches had stood in this very spot…alone.

_  
well, my girls in the next room  
sometimes i wish she was you  
i guess we never really moved on_

As Draco approached his housemates seated nearby, Pansy's rough laughter reached his ears. She really did laugh like a mandrake shrieked, he noticed and wryly imagined Parkinson's reaction if he were to voice those thoughts out loud. No doubt the insult would reach his father's ears in record time and the punishment would be two-fold – Pansy's sulking attitude and his father's creatively cruel actions.

The Slytherin reclaimed his seat by eyeing Goyle. The chubby boy quickly surrendered it to Malfoy, fearing the wrath of the blonde young man. Draco thought of how much every one compared him to his father and expected him to match the elder Malfoy when it came to viciousness and cruelty. After all, they were supposedly two pumpkins on the same vine, weren't they?

Pansy leaned over and allowed her leg to brush up against Draco. Suppressing a shudder, Draco found himself wishing that Hermione was in Parkinson's spot instead. He was allowed to touch that Slytherin creature who called herself a woman but Granger, a real woman and lady, was off-limits in the eyes of his housemates.

((I'm becoming too attached to her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be a shag, a fun time…instead…she's become…more.))

Draco noticed Zabini watching him carefully, a small smirk pasted on the Italian's face. Arching a blond eyebrow as if taunting Blaise to call him out, Draco shifted in his chair. Why would it be so bad to publicly announce their relationship?

((Oh, let's see…the taunts, the jeers, the sneers, the snide remarks. You made an offer of friendship to Potter once in your first year and were promptly dismissed. Since then you've done your best to make his life a living hell. His kind won't exactly welcome you with open arms.))

Crude laughter brought Draco back to the present and he watched as his housemates charmed some hand-drawn stick figures into doing some pretty lewd acts.

((And let's focus on our own house, shall we?)) His mind mocked. ((We've never beaten Gryffindor at Quidditch since Potter came here. Gryffindor took the house cup away from us. And they're too disgustingly honest and good-natured. Not exactly qualities we look for in friends now, is it?))

Draco stifled a sigh. When did relationships become so hexingly complicated?

_it's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
it sounds so sweet  
coming from the lips of an angel _

_hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I was wondering when you would show up." Hermione grinned at Draco who approached cautiously.

"Was held back by my housemates. Apparently they've determined that making hand-drawn stickers do some muggle dance called the limbo is very entertaining. When I left, they were in the fourth round."

"Fascinating." Hermione drawled out.

"That's what I thought." Draco ran a hand through his pale strands.

"Come on, I conjured up a little private area under the stands." Hermione grabbed one of Draco's hands, leaving him little choice but to follow her. Not that he minded. They hadn't even had sex and he was feeling content again. He frowned as he tagged along behind Hermione. He shouldn't have sent that note. He shouldn't be here talking to her. He should just go and call this whole thing off. The Slytherin felt torn between what he wanted to do and what he should do.

Draco stopped when he realized that Hermione had started pointing out things to him. He looked around and saw that while they were truly under the stands – Hufflepuff if the yellow material was any indication – Hermione had created a sofa with some blankets and a table where two mugs of hot chocolate steamed nicely along with a small plate of biscuits.

"Nice." Draco admitted.

Smiling her thanks, Hermione tugged Draco over to the couch.

"Sit. Drink. Eat. Talk." She ordered as she pushed him down onto the plush piece of furniture.

"Are you always this bossy, Granger?" Draco quipped, settling down.

"Only when I know that you're not going to tell me on your own what has you so upset." Hermione countered.

"Oh, I see. You think to make me comfortable, ply me with sweets and I'll just give into your demands?"

"You mean it won't work?" Hermione batted her eyes coyly.

"I didn't say that." Draco smirked and pulled Hermione into his lap. She leaned down and pulled some of the soft blankets around them, keeping them warm.

"Draco…" Hermione started.

"I know." His arms tightened around Hermione's waist. "Just give me a moment to enjoy this. Please."

_and i never wanna say goodbye  
but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel _

"I received an owl from my father." Draco began. His voice was tight with anger and pain. "Next month, he wants me to attend a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?" Hermione asked. Draco's silent response sank in. "Oh."

"Yeah…oh." The young Slytherin sighed heavily. "I don't know what to do. I mean, my father has groomed me for this moment."

"I'd hardly consider the way he treats you to be considered grooming, Draco." Hermione bit out.

"I didn't say he was perfect, Princess. But he is my father and this is what he wants of me."

"And do you want for yourself?"

"Happiness." Draco said immediately. Both were shocked at his answer.

Hermione was the first to recover.

"And what will make you happy?"

"I don't know."

"If his message about attending the meeting has you so upset, Draco, do you think that you're happy about it?" She asked softly.

"I suppose not."

"Are you happy now?" Hermione questioned.

Draco smiled. He had Hermione in his lap, it was sunny outside even if there was late winter snow on the ground, she had conjured up this little nest for them.

"Yes." He said slowly. "I believe I am."

"That's good." Hermione sighed as she snuggled into Draco's arms.

"But that doesn't help my dilemma." Draco pointed out. "Do I go to the meeting and become what my father wishes of me or do I refuse and throw out all of his hopes for me?"

"What does he hope for you, Draco?" Hermione leaned up and turned to face Draco, her eyes narrow in accusation. "Nothing against your father, but he cares for no one but himself. He wants you to stand beside him as one of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He wants to cause destruction in the magical world. He wants to kill all of those that aren't pure in his eyes. He wants to kill me."

Draco's eyes widened. Sure, he had tormented Granger in their younger years but he never truly wished to see her dead. Not in his heart. Draco realized in that instant how different from his father he truly was. He could never be what Lucius Malfoy wanted of him. But if he tried…maybe he could get close…close enough for his father to see that Draco was worthy of his love and respect. And if he had that, he could fight for Hermione to be exempt from the Death Eater's prowls and torments. She would be safe.

"Did I thank you yet for creating this?" Draco smiled and pulled Hermione back into his lap.

The Gryffindor nodded as she settled back into his arms. Draco passed her a cookie and idly stroked her hair as she chewed the snack. Hermione realized that their discussion had many loose ends, but she was willing to give Draco the space he needed to think about his wants and those of his father.

it's funny that you're calling me tonight  
and yes i've dreamt of you too  
and does he know you're talking to me  
will it start a fight

"Do Weasel and Potty know you're here?" Draco asked, finally breaking their comfortable silence.

"That's a silly question." Hermione chided gently. "Does your father know that you talk to me?"

Draco chuckled.

"What are we doing?" Hermione softly asked. "I mean, we both admit that this can go no where. We're beyond opposites in personalities. Our very foundations oppose each other. And yet, I…"

Draco tensed at Hermione's break.

"You what?" He asked.

"I can't help myself. I want to spend time with you. You're intelligent, complex…nothing against Ron and Harry, but they can be rather one-dimensional."

"I don't believe this." Draco kidded. "Hermione Granger is saying that I'm not shallow."

"I'm not saying that!" Came the protest. "Your shallowness is part of your complexity."

"Nice save, Princess." Draco rolled his eyes. "Just admit it, you like me."

Hermione paused. That was risky…to admit something like that to her enemy.

"Okay, I like you." She said quickly, waiting for the laughter to start. Her eyes were closed as she expected Slytherins to pop out from behind the wooden beams supporting the stands, taunting and jeering at her.

"I like you, too." Draco said softly. Hermione opened her eyes just in time to see Draco leaning down to kiss her. It was gentle and filled with a promise. Hermione didn't know what that promise was but she allowed her heart to reach out and accept what Draco offered. His hands skimmed along under Hermione's sweater, her skin warming to his touch. Draco nearly lost control when he heard Hermione purr against his mouth. That sound danced around him, spurring him on to more passion.

Opening his legs, Hermione's slight body fit more intimately against his. He gasped as she rubbed up against his arousal and gently clawed the back of his neck, urging him to deepen his kisses. He was only too happy to oblige.

Happy?

Yes, he was happy with Hermione under his hands and her tongue in his mouth. Yes, life didn't get much better than that._  
_

_no i don't think she has a clue  
well my girls in the next room  
sometimes i wish she was you  
i guess we never really moved on  
_

"Who's that?" Hermione bolted up out of Draco's arms.

He listened.

"Parkinson." He muttered.

"I thought there was no practice right now."

"Of course there isn't. If there was a Slytherin practice, I would have known."

"Some one else then?"

"Why would Pansy watch another team practice?" Draco frowned.

"Well, we're stuck here until they leave." Hermione pointed out and cast a silencing spell over their little hideout.

"I can think of worse punishments." He mildly joked as he tried to see through gaps in the fabric of the Hufflepuff colours. "Ironically, it's Hufflepuff.'

"Still doesn't answer why she'd be here watching them. Is she going to do something to them?" Hermione's voice was tinged with concern.

"Not on her own. Parkinson's strength comes only when she's surrounded by those she perceives as her peers."

"Maybe she's seeing someone on the Hufflepuff team."

Draco jumped in shock.

"She would never do that! It's too ludicrous an idea!"

"Just like a Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

"Yes, exactly like a Slyther…oh." Draco blushed.

Hermione smirked at him.

Draco frowned suddenly.

"She was in my lap just the other night and now she's here."

"She was what?" Hermione's voice rose.

"In my lap." Draco remarked absently.

"Indeed."

Draco winced at the cold tone.

"I all but pushed her off."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, Granger, right now you're the only one in my lap."

"Right now."

"We have a deal." Draco reminded her. "And while I do like you, I will honour that deal."

"So if I find someone I really want, you'll let me go?" Hermione's eyes were wide in disbelief at his callousness.

Draco nodded.

Well, two could play this game.

_it's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
it sounds so sweet  
coming from the lips of an angel  
hearing those words it makes me weak _

"Remember on the walk into Hogsmeade when I said I wanted you?" Hermione prompted. His eyes told her that he did. "Well, I want you…right now."

"I'm here." Draco reminded her.

"I **want** you, Draco." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh." Draco gulped. "But…uh…what about…you know…them?"

He dipped his head towards the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

"I was paying attention in Flitwick's class and know how to cast a silencing charm that will last, Draco."

"But…"

"Never thought you'd be afraid of a little possible exhibitionism, Malfoy." She taunted, leaning down to cup him in her tiny hands.

"Hey!" Draco jumped, startled at Hermione's forwardness.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

"Nothing." His voiced sounded a little higher even to his own ears. "Uhh…what…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Draco?" Hermione's taunting voice continued. Her hands parted his robes undid his belt quickly.

Draco found himself rendered speechless as he felt cool air brush up against his lower abdomen. Glancing down, he saw Hermione watching his erection with a very curious gleam in her eyes and that made him some what nervous. He closed his eyes.

"Uh, look…Princess…I don't know what you're thinking…or planning…but…argh!" Silken hair brushed up against him followed immediately by an even silkier mouth on the tip of his erection. "Sweet Merlin."

Hermione delicately inhaled as she ran her tongue over the swollen tip. Even down "there", Malfoy smelled good. Humming her pleasure at this discovery, Hermione took more of Draco into her mouth. Draco's hands found their way down to Hermione and tangled themselves within her riotous waves of brown and burnt gold.

Draco opened his eyes and looked down. He nearly came seeing Hermione's tongue rhythmically stroking his length. Sweet Circe, but he had never seen such an erotic sight before.

"Like I said," Hermione whispered, gently nipping his tip. "I want you. I want to taste you."

Oh my. Draco's mind shut down with Hermione's words. So simple. So powerful.

Hermione's wet mouth closed over him again, taking him deeper into her. She rolled her tongue along him when she had taken as much as she could. With a free hand, she stroked the exposed base of his erection. Working together, her mouth and fingers worked him so sensually, Draco found himself panting Hermione's name, intermingled with gasps praising Merlin and the restricted section of the library. Where else could she have learned this?

"Instinct…and I heard the Gryffindor girls talking."

((Oops…asked my question out loud.))

"Gryff…Gryff…oooooh."

"Talk later, Draco…right now, this is all about me wanting you."

"Keep that up, Princess, and in a minute I'll give you all I have."

Hermione chuckled softly and Draco realized how erotic it felt to have that warm breath surround his member._  
_

_and i never wanna say goodbye  
but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel _

"Enough." Draco whispered, his hands on Hermione's shoulders asking her stop.

"Am I doing something wrong?" She asked, worried.

"No. You're doing everything right…too right."

"And that's…bad?" Hermione questioned.

"No. I just want…" Draco stopped. What did he want? "I want you, too. But not here with the Hippogriff team practicing above us."

"Hufflepuff." Hermione corrected the insult automatically.

"Same thing. I want this to be between us."

"You don't want to be caught." Hermione sat up and scowled at Draco. "You're embarrassed!"

"No. You deserve more than a quick shag or to give me a blow job…albeit a very good blow job…under the stands like this was just some one time thing."

Hermione's raised a dark eyebrow.

"Okay, look, I admit that I originally intended this…us…to be one time, but I think we've both established that it's more than that. And as such, I'm trying to show you the respect that you deserve." Draco realized how difficult was to sound magnanimous while doing up his pants. "Look, just come back here, into my arms. I need to feel you."

"I can do that." Hermione sighed as she leaned back into her favourite Slytherin. "But I still want you."

"And I you…but you deserve more than here…as nice as you've done at creating this little space for us."

Hermione snuggled into Draco's embrace, rather touched at his gallant behaviour. Who would ever believe that he was capable of actually respecting a woman? Of course, who would ever believe that they, of all people, would enter into any form of relationship where hatred did not run rampant?

it's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
it sounds so sweet  
coming from the lips of an angel  
hearing those words it makes me weak

"We need to go." Hermione said sadly. "Curfew is almost here and while we've managed to sneak around before, we shouldn't tempt fate."

"True." Draco nodded, nuzzling Hermione's neck. "I'd rather tempt you."

Sighing, Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and savoured his heat and affection.

"I'll send a response to my father tonight." Draco said quietly.

Hermione didn't ask what the response would be. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know._  
_

_and i never wanna say goodbye  
but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel  
(and i never wanna say goodbye)  
but girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
with the lips of an angel  
honey why are you calling me so late_

Hermione looked around the owlery carefully. The full moon shone down on the resting spot for the creatures of flight, allowing her to see where she was walking, but the corners were draped in dark shadows and any one could be hiding in them.

She hesitated, knowing that to call his name out only to find that someone else was there instead would be fool-hardy and Hermione Granger was anything but that. Instead, she made her way to the centre of the small barn-like structure and stood where a ring of silver light was cast on the floor.

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, Hermione whirled around, wand pointed outwards and a charm balanced on the tip of her lips.

Moonlight reflected off of pale blond hair and a paler face.

"Draco?" She questioned. "So it was…oomph!"

Hermione found herself quickly pulled up against Draco's body and her mouth devoured by his. His hands pinned her, giving her no room to fight or reciprocate. All she could do was stand and be ravaged by his passion.

Hermione's wand fell to the floor with a soft clatter.


	15. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**I Won't Say (I'm in Love)**

**Lyrics : **Hercules soundtrack

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **According to my bank statement, I still don't own them.

* * *

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history --- been there  
done that!  
_

Unseeing, Hermione ran. Unhearing, Hermione ran. All that mattered right now was for Hermione to run…as far away and as fast as she could.

Hermione's lips tingled from the kiss shared with Draco in the owlery. His passion was relentless, begging forgiveness and demanding retribution. The Gryffindor Princess had been stunned – so much so that her wand clattered unnoticed to the floor. Her arms, pinned by his hands at her side, ached to wrap around him. Her legs, forced to stand during this assault, threatened to give way. Hermione knew that if that had happened, they would have fallen onto the ground and Draco would have been thrusting into her within moments. His forcefulness exhilarated her, but also frightened her. Beneath the sensual movements and gyrations of his body and tongue, Hermione sensed something dark…sinister.

Hermione's hand tingled from the slap she had cracked across his face. The look of shock on his face seared into her eyes and brain. Just as his fervor was giving Hermione a momentary respite, Draco told her that he had accepted his father's offer of the meeting for her. It was all for her. Draco would join the Dark Lord for her. He tried to kiss her again. Hermione, without thinking, slapped Draco and ran as far away from him as she could.

((How could I be so blind? So stupid?)) Hermione cried at herself. ((What have I done? I've done more than sleep with our school enemy…I've slept with the son of a Death Eater…a man about to become a Death Eater.))

Hermione berated herself as if she was a House Elf doing something forbidden behind the master's back. Given the option, she probably would have run her head repeatedly against a stone wall. The pain in her head would have numbed the pain her heart.

The Gryffindor had opened up her heart to Draco Malfoy and he had just crushed her more cruelly than she had ever imagined. A Death Eater! Did it get any worse? Could it get any worse? None of the Unforgivable Curses could compare to the pain wrenching through her heart right now.

She had thought that the worst which could happen in this game that the two played was that he would deem her a failure as a woman, that she was truly as unattractive as she had been teased in her younger years. Hermione had thought that perhaps he would tell all about them to his fellow Slytherins and she would become the laughing stock of the school and would have to face the disappointed look on the faces of Harry and Ron and her fellow Gryffindors.

Hermione had imagined many possible horrible outcomes to this relationship and had entered into it knowing full well that one of them could come true. But never had she imagined that their relationship would end because Draco would agree to become a Death Eater. Never.

Hermione sobbed as she ran. Her eyes, blinded with tears, didn't see the grey stone in front of her and Hermione tripped. Her hands reached out in front of her to brace her body from the fall.

_  
((- Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of -))_

It was difficult for Hermione to keep every thing in perspective. Her brain ranted and raved its traditional 'I told you so'. The game had been dangerous, but Hermione had thought that she could control it. Now, in the end, she realized that she had never had control…it was an illusion. Her time spent with Draco had been so much more than she imagined. It had gone beyond horizontal tangoing between the sheets. Hermione had come to see that Draco Malfoy actually was intelligent – even outside of their Potions class – and had an interesting sense of humour and an astonishing sense of play within him. Draco Malfoy actually enjoyed playing, freedom from the conservative behaviours that the young adults were being molded and guided into as they grew older.

It had also been difficult hiding the relationship from her friends. In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione had listened to her housemates go on and on about their love interests or, worse yet, if they were both in Gryffindor, she had to watch them snog on the much coveted sofas littered throughout the comfortable room. Granted, Hermione hadn't wanted to brag to all that she was sleeping with Draco Malfoy, but she didn't want her housemates to believe that her nose never left a book or that the only reason men sought her out was for her assistance on their homework.

Unfortunately for Hermione, she realized that she had hid her own true feelings from herself as well as her housemates. Ignoring her hearts broken cries of despair, Hermione slowly pushed herself up from the ground and took stock of her location.

It was a seldom used garden, filled with an old stone fountain which, despite infrequent visitors, gurgled happily to itself. Overgrown with bushes and flowers, Hermione slowly ventured down the uneven stone walkway, carefully stepping around small overgrown mounds of moss between the stones.

Hermione pushed a strand of her hair, which had escaped its ponytail confines, from her face and surveyed her surroundings. It was a quiet little garden, just the place to sit and think and reflect on what had just happened between herself and Draco.

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
((- You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! -))  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

((Why am I so upset? Why should I be so surprised?)) Hermione, taking deep breaths, calmly tried to think. ((We agreed to this relationship with our eyes open. I knew who he was and what he could be before I slept with him.))

Hermione scowled. Her logic and awareness of it was doing nothing to soothe her heart and that bothered her. Her book-smarts were failing her in her most desperate time of need.

Hermione refused to admit that she had any feelings for Draco that went beyond liking him. Okay, maybe she lusted after him but that was only natural given the status of their agreement. Wasn't it? Seriously, what else could it be?

_  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
_

((Okay, Hermione, let's recap your love life shall we?)) Hermione groaned. ((Don't worry, it'll be a short story. Viktor Krum…lovely dancer, lovely hands, l.o.v.e.l.y body…but an intelligence level that makes Hagrid look like a veritable genius. Yes, yes…he set your body on fire in the beginning, but that quickly ebbed into tepid embers when he opened his mouth. Ronald Weasley….uhhh…cute, goofy, rather puppy-ish don't you think? Slobbers like one, too…well, at least, he looks like he would. I mean, sweet Merlin, girlfriend, you've only held his hand. And didn't that just set your heart all aflutter.))

Silence.

((I said it would be a short story, girl.)) Hermione scowled at herself. ((Oh shut up, you…me…us…))

Hermione's mind chuckled at her.

((Then there's Draco Malfoy. Gorgeous…sexually intelligent…and book smart to boot. What's the problem here? Oh right…he's a Slytherin and just agreed to become a Death Eater. But he doesn't snore in his sleep…that's got to count for something!))

Hermione plopped down on the stone bench around the fountain.

((And he dresses really nice…come to think of it, you could a learn a thing or two from him about fashion.))

Reaching back, Hermione cupped some water into her hands and splashed it on to her face.

_  
((- You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad -))  
_

((I'm still here.)) Hermione swore at herself.

Okay, so Draco really did end up having a lot of good points…he made her laugh, he was a great conversationalist, he was really good in bed…((ah hah!...I knew that would factor into this discussion))…he was tender but demanding, he was arrogant but understanding. Draco Malfoy was essentially a walking contradiction. Outwardly, the world saw Malfoy. Inside, he was all Draco. The two parts were like ying and yang and needed each part to complete the whole.

Hermione could appreciate that. Outwardly, the world saw the Gryffindor bookworm, little miss-know-it-all. Inside, she was a woman who desired to be loved for herself. For a while, she had fooled herself into thinking that Draco saw who she was on the inside and understood that the two halves both made Hermione Granger.

Hermione realized that she had it bad for Draco Malfoy.

"But what is 'it'?" She asked aloud.

_  
No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no  
((- Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love -))  
This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love  
_

Her eyes widened in horror.

No…nononono! No way! It wasn't…it couldn't be…it shouldn't be…love?

Hermione sighed heavily. Love wasn't supposed to feel like this. It was supposed to make her feel light and carefree and…well…in love. Surely this feeling of dread wasn't normal…was it?

((Duh! You know, for someone who is supposedly the brightest witch of her age, you are really, really dense!)) Hermione could feel the slap her mind gave her. ((Dread, my dear, means you care. You care about Draco Malfoy. Admit it.))

"No." Hermione said aloud.

((Okay, you're right.))

Hermione breathed a sigh of satisfaction. She was right. Things were returning to normal. The world wasn't so out-of-kilter as she had originally thought.

((You do more than care for him. You love him.))

Hermione stomped her foot in protest.

"Who invited you into this discussion anyway?" She asked herself.

((Me. Myself. I.))

"Have I always been such an annoying person?"

((Rhetorical question, right? Besides, I'm too biased to answer. Look, you're changing the subject. You…Hermione Granger…love…Draco Malfoy. Not for the fact that he bedded you…although, wow...purrrrrrr….))

"Ahem."

((Oh, right. He completes you. You're opposites where it counts and alike where it matters. What more do you need?))

"He's going to be a Death Eater!" Hermione wailed at the moon.

((You make it sound so final. Ever heard of feminine wiles, Hermione? Time to use them. Talk to him. Running away doesn't help.))

Hermione sniffled.

((Just admit it.))

"I love him." She whispered to no one.

_  
((- You're doin' flips, read our lips  
You're in love -))  
You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it  
((- Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love -))  
Oh  
At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love_

Hermione jammed her eyes shut and groaned loudly. Now that the extent of her feelings had been revealed to all of herself, she realized what a true dilemma her agreement to this game had placed her in. Not only was she in bed with a man who was about to become a Death Eater, but she was also in love with a man who was about to become a Death Eater.

Draco had said that he agreed to his father's wishes for Hermione…that he was doing it for her. Did that mean that he felt the same way for her? Did it mean that he could feel the same for her? Hermione jumped up and started to pace around the fountain.

If Draco did love her…and if she loved him…maybe, just maybe, the Gryffindor Princess could convince him to not meet with his father. Maybe, just maybe, they could come up with an alternate plan. They were an intelligent wizard and witch combination, their teamwork in Potions demonstrated that.

Hermione heard a soft sound of small stones crunching and she looked up from her seat by the edge of the fountain. Draco stood before her, confusion and pain written across his face. He knelt down before Hermione and placed a hand gently on her knee.

"Hermione? What's the matter? I thought you, of all people, would understand this choice of mine. I thought you would understand why I made it." Hermione could hear the confusion in Draco's voice.

"I never would have asked you to make this sacrifice for me, Draco. Never!" Hermione's eyes flashed in hurt. "I can take care of myself and if, by some accident or occurrence I found myself in danger, I know that my friends would stand by me to protect me."

"Am I a friend, Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione hesitated a moment.

"Of course, you are." She managed to say.

Draco's smile was tight.

"And if I am a friend of yours, you know that I would protect you. This is my way of doing so." Draco raised a hand, cutting off Hermione's response. "I know that you would never ask this of me. This is my gift to you. I can protect you this way."

"Gift?" Hermione jumped up from her stone seat. "What kind of gift is this, Malfoy? You're about to become a Death Eater! A Death Eater! Do you know what they do?"

"Yes, I do." Draco nodded, his tone serious. "The Dark Lord wants me…he has asked specifically for me. This means I must hold some sway with him. I will be able to protect you, Hermione."

"And Harry? And Ron?"

Silence.

"Exactly. How do you expect me to live, knowing that they may be gone? How do you expect me to accept that I am protected and they are not? I can't do that Draco. I can't. They're my friends and just as they will protect me, I will do the same for them." Hermione grabbed Draco's cold hands. "Please, Draco…please…don't do this. Send another owl. Tell your father no. Please."

"Why?" Draco frowned. "I please him and I protect you…essentially, I win. I don't understand why I should toss this opportunity aside."

"Because I…I…" Hermione fumbled around for the right words.

"You what?"

"I…" Hermione gathered what little courage remained and pulled Draco's mouth down on to hers. When words failed, actions took over. She hoped that as her tongue mated with his, Draco would understand what she was trying to tell him. That her feelings went beyond simple educational appreciation and friendship. She tried to convey her hope, her feelings, her desperation as she clutched at his robes and threw herself into the kiss.

Draco pulled himself away from Hermione and looked down at her, his pale eyes questioning her.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I…" Hermione looked away.

((Do it, girl. Tell him.))

"I don't want you to become a Death Eater, Draco. We can win. We can beat the darkness…together…you…me…"

"…and the Golden Trio?" Draco's tone was laced with sarcasm. "I don't enjoy being an extra wheel."

"You aren't!" Hermione protested.

"You have your strengths to fight the fight…this is mine."

"And when he asks you to kill someone? What will you do?" Hermione asked, tears in her eyes.

"I…" It was Draco's turn to falter.

"Haven't thought that far ahead have you?" Hermione sighed. "When is the meeting?"

"A month from today."

"We have time to formulate a plan then." Hermione decided.

"A plan for what?"

"For us to get what we both want." Her tone was firm.

"And what do you want, Hermione?" Draco asked, voice husky with emotion.

"You. I want you, Draco Malfoy." Hermione's dark eyes stared into his soul and Draco found himself falling into her.


	16. Absence of Fear

**Absence of Fear**

**Lyrics : **Jewel Kilcher

**Characters : **JK Rowling

**Disclaimer : **Despite my request to Santa, they're still not mine. However, I admit that I'm parched…care to enjoy some lemonade with me?

* * *

_Inside my skin_

_There is this space_

_It twists and turns_

_It bleeds and aches_

_Inside my heart_

_There's an empty room_

_It's waiting for lightning_

_It's waiting for you_

"What kind of plan can we possibly come up with, darling?" Draco nuzzled the side of Hermione's neck. "I thought I had a plan."

"That isn't a plan, you idiot." Hermione pushed Draco away from her. He stared at her, stunned. "That is a suicide mission. Voldemort…oh, don't flinch like that!...only wants you because you're a Malfoy. He wants to lay claim to a family."

"He's not asking for Crabbe or Goyle." Draco pointed out.

"Would you?" Hermione pointedly asked. "If you wanted to take over the wizarding world, would honestly want those two by your side in the hopes that you would actually succeed?"

Draco smirked.

"Draco, I'll be honest…you're good at magic and if I wanted to take over the world, I would want you by my side. But you're young…and Voldemort wants to mold you to the way he wants. He knows that you're eager to please."

"You make me sound like a puppy!" Draco protested. Hermione arched a dark eyebrow.

"You admitted that doing this will please your father."

Draco bit his lip.

"And that burns inside of me, Draco." Hermione's eyes welled up. "It kills me to know that you're doing this for him and for me…I want you to do what you want…what you feel is right."

"This feels right." Draco snaked his arms around Hermione and pulled her body against his. "I need you, Hermione. I need to know that you support me."

"Draco, I support what you wish to do, but not the means by which you wish to accomplish it."

"Talk later…I need to know that you're not deserting me."

"I'm not, Draco." Hermione whispered against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good." He rumbled and tilted Hermione's face up to his. His teeth nibbled on her lower lip briefly, enough to cause Hermione to moan, before his lips caressed hers tenderly. The tenderness gave way to possessive abandon. His lips demanded a response and took what Hermione gave.

_I am wanting and_

_I am needing you_

_To be here_

_Inside the absence_

_Of fear_

((I can't let her know how scared I am.)) Draco mused. ((Yes…I, Draco Malfoy, am scared. Scared of what my future may hold, scared to become one of them and to do His bidding. It will please my father and hopefully protect Her, but does She realize this? Does She recognize this?))

Draco's arms tightened around Hermione and he growled softly against her mouth. He needed to forget. To forget about his father and the future. To forget about the plan…any plan…and what needed to be done.

Bringing a hand back, Draco slipped it between their two bodies and parted Hermione's robes. His hand slid gently down her clothed ribcage and Draco could feel her trembling beneath his touch. He recognized this quivering as her form of desire, as if she was fighting within herself. Draco knew, as his hand came to rest on her hip, that she would succumb to the feelings stirring within her. Oh, how he needed her to give in.

Draco heard a moan and was rather put out to realize that it emanated from his own throat. However, his sound appeared to spur Hermione on and as one arm snaked around his neck, the other hand stroked his chest through his robes. Draco shifted and allowed Hermione to part his own robes. Oh how he needed to feel her hand on him…directly on him…flesh on flesh. As nice as it was to feel her through the layer of his shirt, he needed more contact. He shifted his stance again, but Hermione didn't appear to understand his need. Draco briefly contemplated ripping his shirt open so that he could feel Hermione's hands on him, but lost all coherent thought when the Gryffindor Princess rubbed up against him, sliding her petite length along his lean frame.

Their robes fluttered in a gentle breeze around them, protecting them from the outside world. The rubbing and caressing between them was sheltered by the billowing black fabric of their robes so that the details of their actions was hidden and known only by them.

Draco's lips nibbled at the corners of Hermione's mouth, quickly followed by a flickering caress of his tongue. He felt Hermione's gasp of pleasure and stroked her side with the backs of his fingers in an effort to soothe her. Merlin, but he didn't think it was possible for Hermione to be any closer to him but she wriggled up against him, proving Draco wrong yet again. Even in physical matters, she was right. He growled softly as Hermione nipped his earlobe lightly.

((Does she even know what she's doing to me?)) Draco mused to himself and smirked as Hermione pressed her lower abdomen against him, increasing and decreasing the pressure, insinuating a dance that he knew well.

Moving his mouth back over Hermione's, Draco's hands captured her hips and forced them to still. Hermione whimpered at the silent command, but quickly moved on to a groan of pleasure as the pads of Draco's thumbs massaged her hips.

Draco allowed his control to be communicated through his grip on her and Hermione willingly allowed the blond Slytherin to dominate for the moment. Her tongue stroked his own, darting around it, soothing it. One hand rifled through his fine hair, holding his head in place while the other tightly grasped a shoulder encouraging him. Draco felt Hermione's fingernails gently raking over the back of his neck and immediately recalled how they felt on his back as he pushed into her. Merlin, but how he wanted to feel that again. Unfortunately, for him, he recognized that he needed to give Hermione time to accept and forgive him for his decision and to realize that she…

_Muscle and sinew_

_Velvet and stone_

_This vessel is haunted_

_It creaks and moans_

_My bones call to you_

_In a separate skin_

_I'll make myself translucent_

_To let you in_

"…want you." Hermione gasped against his mouth. "I want you, Draco."

Draco pulled his head back. He stared at Hermione through a fallen lock of blond hair.

((Okay…so maybe she doesn't need time.)) He grinned at Hermione who flushed at her boldness.

"Really?" He drawled out.

"Really." Hermione nodded.

"How?" He asked.

"How?" The Gryffindor repeated, furrowing her brows.

"Yes…how?" He breathed huskily into her ear.

"Now." Hermione sighed.

"That's a when…not a how." Draco pointed out and was rewarded with groan of frustration from Hermione.

"I want you…naked, beneath me, guiding me. I want your hands on me, showing me what you want, what you like. I want your mouth kissing me, licking me, tormenting me." Hermione watched as Draco's eyes fluttered shut at her slow, honey-laced words. "I want you in me, hard and deep, touching me…touching my very core. I want to feel you come in me, I want to hear you come…hear you say my name as you spill inside of me. I want you to feel that there is no other place you wish to be other than in me. I want you to lose control as I clench around you, pulling you in even deeper."

Draco nearly came right there at Hermione's words. Great Hippogriffs, but did she have no idea what she was doing to him?

"Is that all?" He gulped.

"No." Hermione admitted and nearly laughed at Draco's shocked expression. "But it'll do for starters."

Pale eyes blinked in disbelief. Hermione's small fingers quickly undid Draco's shirt and pushed the edges away, exposing his light skin. Hermione ran her hands over the toned skin and gently pinched a pale nipple with her fingernails. Draco took a quick inward breath and expelled it just as quickly when Hermione laved the offended tip with her tongue. Her hands ran down his sides, lightly tickling him. Draco squirmed but didn't stop Hermione. He stopped breathing when Hermione's hands came to rest on the top of his trousers and he could feel her fingertips stroking the leather of his belt.

((Who knew the Gryffindor Princess would have a leather fetish?)) His mind grinned at him. The grin was wiped from his mental face when her fingers began to undo his belt. ((Explore that fetish later…there are other things to focus on right now.))

_I am wanting and_

_I am needing you_

_To be here_

_Inside the absence_

_Of fear_

Draco noted the sound of leather sliding along leather and felt a slight loosening around his waist. Hermione had made quick work of his belt and that pleased him. He could feel her fumbling with the button and hooks that held his trousers up and was humbled by the care she took when lowering the zipper.

Hermione stood up on the tips of her toes to plant a light, passionate kiss on Draco's lips before slowly kissing her way down his chest, down his ribs, down his waist, down his hips, down his…oh, Merlin…down…

Draco felt Hermione calmly tug his trousers down. He frowned, wondering how she was able to reach the ground so easily. Opening his eyes, Draco glanced down and was stunned to see Hermione on her knees, looking up at him, a question apparent in her dark eyes.

The Slytherin hesitated. He had been unwilling to teach Hermione this sexual experience, wanting her to discover it on her own and now that she was about to he was unsure if…woah…apparently, the Gryffindor bookworm was too impatient to wait for his answer and was taking matters into her own hands…literally.

Pulling his erection out of his boxes, Hermione stared at it, fascinated with the shape and texture and…her tongue flicked out to taste the shiny liquid on the tip…taste. Draco's legs nearly gave out. Unsatisfied with such a mild reaction from her lover, Hermione reached out and clasped his girth to steady it as her mouth enclosed the tip. Her tongue slowly rolled over his length as her hand stroked the base.

Draco hissed, suddenly wishing he had something to hang onto for balance. His hands blindly reached out and came to rest on the top of Hermione's head. Taking this to mean a form of encouragement, Hermione's took Draco into her mouth with more fervor and began to stroke, suck and nibble her way to the base.

As she neared his tip again, Hermione glanced up and saw Draco's head hanging down, his eyes closed in bliss. Smiling that she was able to make him feel such apparent pleasure, her mouth slid down him again, only to journey back up to the tip. Hermione repeated her loving ministrations on Draco, until he framed the sides of her head.

"Stop." He whispered softly.

"Am I…"

"Doing everything right? Gods and goddess, woman, you're going to kill me if you keep that up." Hermione blushed at the sexual praise.

Draco kneeled down in front of Hermione.

"Time to finish that later, Princess." He murmured. "Right now, I want to feel you. I want to give you what you want."

_There is the splendor of this_

_Secret inside of me_

_And it knows that you're no stranger_

_You're my gravity_

_My hands will adore you through all darkness_

_And they will lay you out in moonlight_

_And reinvent your name_

Draco gently lowered Hermione down to the ground. He sat up and made quick work of his shoes and socks, and tugged his trousers off. The blond man leaned back down to the side of Hermione and covered her with his robes. As much as he wished to see her skin bathed in the moonlight's kisses, it still wasn't warm enough for that. For now, the heat generated by their bodies would remain within their robes, keeping them warm while they made love.

Hermione wiggled and lowered her skirt and knickers to her knees. Draco lent a hand for the rest of the way and was rewarded with a kiss from Hermione when he managed to remove them. His fingers lightly traveled up a soft thigh and came to rest on a patch of curls. Curls that his memory remembered to be dark chestnut in colour and soft and…

"Wet. You're already wet for me, Princess." He said softly, awed once more at how she was always ready for him. It was much appreciated flattery to his male ego, but it humbled him in a way she could never understand. To know that he had that effect on her, to know that she desired him as much as he craved her…it inspired him to always leave her sated.

Draco felt Hermione's legs open and he positioned himself between them.

"I thought I said I wanted you beneath me." Hermione protested gently.

"Easily arranged." Draco rolled them over. The two lovers tugged and flapped their tangled robes to free their limbs and ensure, once again, that they were protected from the cool night air. Draco's hands left Hermione hips and unbuttoned her blouse. He was rewarded with deep red lace facing him and, praise the Elements, a front clasp. Draco's long fingers quickly fumbled with the clasp and freed Hermione's breasts. Leaning up, he gently suckled her, feeling the Gryffindor Princess wriggle and squirm delightfully on top of him.

"Guide me." Hermione ordered softly. His hands re-clasped her hips and lifted her up off of his erection. Pulling her forward slightly, Draco lowered her part-way and nudged her backwards. Caught in a wet embrace of her folds, his member slid along her coming to rest at her entrance. Draco lowered Hermione on to him and they both hissed softly at the connection.

Slowly at first, using his hands as guidance, Hermione rocked along Draco. Instinct took over and she used her thigh muscles to raise herself up and lower herself back down on to him. Her reward was watching Draco's eyes partially close and roll back. Hermione braced her soft hands on his chest and arched her back, thrusting her chest out. Draco removed one hand from her hips and caressed a soft, fleshy mound, his thumb playing with a dusky nipple which proudly stood at attention.

Unsatisfied with the slow pace, Hermione began to quicken her ride. Her fingers curled and uncurled on Draco's chest, dragging her nails along the smooth flesh. Draco dropped his hand back down to her hip and with both hands began to help her set the pace. His fingers dug into Hermione's tender flesh as he arched upwards to meet every downward movement of hers. As Hermione leaned forward slightly, they felt their lower abdomens connecting. The sound of flesh meeting flesh, the sound of Draco parting into Hermione's wetness, overcame them and the pace increased to a near frenzied state. Her head flung back, Hermione rode Draco allowing the feeling of him touching her core with every thrust to bring her closer and closer to the edge.

Draco's pale eyes watched Hermione atop him and he was stunned by her moonlight beauty. He thrust harder, assuming control while beneath her. He was a runaway mount and Hermione could only brace herself for the ride, panting to keep up with him. He felt Hermione's walls tremor around his shaft and he knew she was close. Draco slid a hand down and gently ran his thumb between her folds.

The Gryffindor Princess cried out as waves of pleasure coursed through her and her inner muscles clamped down on Draco, pulling him in further. He couldn't pull out even if he wanted to. Hermione's whimpers of joy threw the Slytherin over the edge and, whispering her name, Draco joined Hermione on their journey through orgasmic heaven. He jerked a few more times into his lover, before slowly coming to rest. Hermione slid down on top of him and lay there, listening to Draco's racing heart and realized that her own was galloping at the same rate.

_I am wanting and_

_I am needing you_

_To be here_

_I need you near_

_Inside the absence_

_Of fear_

"We'll find a way to get what we both want." Hermione whispered against Draco's chest. "You…you don't want to really be a Death Eater, right?"

Silence greeted her question.

Stunned, Hermione looked up at Draco and saw him staring up into the stars.

"There's the constellation Draco." He pointed with his free arm. The other remained possessively around Hermione.

"I guess there isn't one for Hermione." The young woman sighed wistfully.

"We could make one." He suggested. "And no, I don't want to be one."

"That's nice." Hermione replied. Draco didn't know if her response was directed towards his offer of finding a group of stars to name after her or his desire to not join the followers of the Dark Lord. "To both."

Draco chuckled, the sounds vibrating through his chest.

"You are a mind reader, Miss Granger."

"No, just in sync with you."

"Oh yes…yes, you are." Draco leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head. "Just a few minutes ago you showed me how in sync you are with me."

Hermione giggled and playfully swatted at Draco's chest.

"But despite not wanting to become one, Hermione, I will if it becomes necessary. If we don't come up with some other way…" Draco's voice trailed off.

"I know." Hermione replied glumly. "But we will find a way…we must…I can't let you do that. Not for me. You mean a lot to me, Draco."

"I have that effect on women." Came Draco's smug response. He noticed Hermione's tightening grip on him and realized that he had said something wrong. Was it possible that she cared for him more than she let on…that they had more than just a 'friends with benefits' relationship? Only one way to find out he supposed…

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said softly, reflecting on his own cowardice to speak of deep feelings and emotions. Here he was, Draco Malfoy, willing to become a Death Eater to protect this woman but he couldn't even talk to her about how he felt. Yeah, some follower of the Dark Lord he would make. Helping Hermione up, they quickly located their clothing and sorted themselves out before returning to the castle.


End file.
